beautiful disaster
by kcullenbby
Summary: Jacob & Nessie are together at last :.they get in and out of trouble,and drama strikes as it always does.Can renesmee have children?Can edward and bella accept everything that is going on? Read!alot better than summary, i promise. first fanfic. plz reveiw
1. love beach

"So where do you two plan on going tonight?" Emmett asked through suspicious eyes.

"Emmett….for the millionth time I don't know! Jake usually picks where we go, and he hasn't told me yet. He said he wants it to be a…surprise." I answered.

"Oh so now the dog wont let you have any say in what you do? Wait till I-"

"Ugh! You are _so_ annoying! This is why jasper is my favorite uncle!" I yelled. Usually Emmett was pretty calm about things, and he liked to joke around.

I stormed down the hall and into my room that esme had bulit for me after I was born. She was the most amazing grandother I could ask for. I slammed the door and threw myself onto my bed.

_Knock knock. _Who was at my door? Could nobody tell I was frustrated? I mean the whole house is filled with vampires with over-sensitive senses. "who is it?" I muffled into my pillow.

"Its me..Rose. Can I come in?" Rose murmured. How can I say 'no' to her? She has always been my favorite aunt.

"yea, come on in." I replied, standing by my bedside.

Rose walked in, and smiled at me. "so I hear your going on a date with Jacob tonight….Three dates in the past week. Someone's getting pretty serious." She chuckled under her breath.

"I have no idea what to wear and my hair is a mess! Look at this!" I paused to point at my head "Jake will be here in like, fifteen minutes and I havent even started getting ready" I whined. A sudden thought migrated to my mind. Rose loved to do hair and pick out clothes. "oh if only I had an amazingly talented aunt to help me. Whatever shall I do?" a smile spread across my face. Before I could say another word, rose was primping my hair and dabbing lip gloss on my lips. She applied my eye liner in an easy swipe, and lastly she put on my mascara.

We searched my closet, and I ened up wearing a navy blouse that hugged my skin. With that I wore a pair of light wash distressed jeans. On my left wrist was the promise bracelet Jake had given me my first Christmas. I never took it off.

"You look great! Jacob better keep his dirty paws to himself…" Rose muttered. I hated when people made rude comments about Jake being a wolf.

I heard footsteps coming down the hall. I listened for the pattern of step. _It was Jake!!_ I turned around o find him standing in the doorway of my room. He was wearing a pale gray tee shirt that showed off this muscles. His khaki shortscame below his knee, allowing his perfect tan to be seen. Looking at him, he was beautiful. Well toned, an amazing smile…everything. But what always made me wonder, is how he could be equally beautiful on the inside. He was caring, and never let anything come near me if it was in any was a form of danger. The only down side was that I don't think jacob feels the same way about me as I do about him. Sure he imprinted on me, but that just eant he always wanted to keep me happy and satisfied. Who knew if he could ever love me the way I desperately loved him?

Jacob took in a deep breath and blinked twice. "wow, Nessie you look….amazing" he said in a kind tone.

"thanks jake" I said, walking towards the door and down the hall to the family room. "Guys im gonna leave now." I called. I knew everyone heard me, and now I just had to wait for them to say goodbye to me.

Emmett and Jasper hugged me goodbye, and Mom kissed the top of my head. Alice and Roase gave me hugs and whispered warning in my ear. I had to love them, they were so protective it made me laugh. Last was Daddy. He was always the hardest to say goodbye to. He drug in on forever. I gave him a hug around the waist and stood on my tip toes to kiss him lightly on the cheek.

"Bye Daddy. We'll be home sometime before eleven."

"Nessie are you sure you don't want to goshopping with Alice? Or maybe you could help Esme with her new condo plans. I'm sure she would be thrilled." He procrastinated, not wanting me to go another date with Jake.

"Daddy, I will be home before you know it. I _am_ going with Jake tonight. I love you all."

I hugged him once more and walked with jake out to his car. He opened the door for me, and started te engine. "Jake, where are we going tonight? You never really told me. " I asked, looking out the window.

"It's a surprise." I could hear the smile in his voice. "What are you thinking about Ness? You seem worried." He murmured, looking in my direction

I put on a smile, not wanting him to worry about me. He reached over and started to rub my shoulder. It felt as if every cell in my body was throwing a wild party. Every time he touched me it was like this…amazing.

The car came to a stop and Jake opened my door. We walked silently to a shore, and sat on the pale sand. I loved coming to the beach at night.

Jake put his arm around me, and I layed m head on his bulky shoulder. This is how it always was. Jake and I were close, but I always wondered how close. I needed to know how he felt…and I needed to know now.

"Jake,can I ask you something?" I said in a sheepish voice

"Well sure Ness. You can ask me anything." He flashed me his brilliant smile and my heart melted.

"Well..how much do I mean to you? Be honest..i wont be mad" I promised. Jake stared at me for a second and looked down.

"Nessie, you mean everything to me. Your what keeps me happy. You are the person that holds me down to this earth. I would do anything for you, because that's what friends like me and you do. You know that" he answered matter-of-factly.

I looked down and started draw a heart in the sand. I wrote R.C. in the middle and then Jake got an agonized look on his face.

"Nessie-You like a boy?" he stuttered through his words, his face looking shocked, and hurt at the same time. How could he be so clueless?

"I don't like a boy Jacob" I said, my voice convincing.

"Then why did you draw a heart in the sand and leave a space for someone elses initials?" he asked, confusion sweeping over him.

"You didn't let me finish. I don't like a boy Jake- im madly in love with a boy. He's amazing. He's always been there, and I know he always will be. He's the most loving person in my world and I cant live without seeing him every single day. I wouldn't want it any other day. This boy is clueless. And I just wish he would notice that I'm ready, and waiting for him to love me back..if that will ever happen." I murmured in a low soft voice. I looked up to see Jacob gazing at me with his beautiful eyes.

He stood up, and pulled me up with him. His large hands gently wrapped around my waist and pulled me close to his body. I rested my head on his chest, until he took his fingers, and pulled my head up to look him in the eye. Ever so slowly he leaned his head closer to mine. I could practically taste his breath. The sweet scent set me in a daze. I leaned in closer to him, until out lips touhed and moved in a perfect rhythm. It was as if they were shaped to fit perfectly together, like the most magnificant puzzle. I put my hands on his warm chest, and drew myself closer to him. Jacob removed his lips from mine and sliently kissed my neck once before he looked at me and smiled.

"I…I never knew Ness." He said, breathlessly

"Now you do- and now I know that , that boy does love me. At least I hope he does" I smilled meekly at him.

He leaned close to me. "I love you" he whispered softly in my ear.

We got back to the house and Jacob was standing with me by the door. He leaned down to kiss me goodnight, and I stood on my tip toes. One of his hands was tangled in my hair while the other was tracing lightly down my back. I took a step back and smiled at my beautiful Jacob.

"I'll see you tomorrow kay?" I asked in a hopful tone.

"You know you will, honey" he said gently.

I leaned up for one more kiss, which he willingly gave me. "bye Jake, I love you."

"By Ness, I love you too. Forever and always.

Chapter Two


	2. oohhh snap

Remember every touch

Before I could go inside I had to think of something other than Jacob. If my dad knew what had happened…..it would break him. Okay so let's see, what could I think of to make him happy? Oh-got it. I would think of the first time he tried to teach me how to play the piano. He seemed so happy that day. Too bad I hated it and told him it sucked. Oh well, I'll keep that part out of my mind.

I reached for the door and walked inside. In the family room was my dad, mom, Carlisle, and Esme. My dad looked me straight in the face, a wide grin on his face. Oh I was good.

"Hey guys." I smiled. "I'm really tired so im just gonna head upstairs and go to bed..kay?"

"Okay. Goodnight baby, we'll see you in the morning." Mom said, pulling me in for a hug. I almost felt guilty for leaving her out of my secret but how could I tell her without Daddy finding out? Exactly. I couldn't.

I ran up the stairs, headed for my room. Opening the door and turning the lights on, I found Rosalie and Alice sitting casually on my bed. "Uhm….What are you doing?" I asked, taking my shoes off.

"Oh ya know, just visiting." Alice said with a smile on her face

"Okay so obviously you want something. Either me to go shopping with you..or information. What is it?" I asked knowing my aunt all too well.

"Details babe. We want deails. Every single one. Start talking" It was rosalie who answered now.

"Ugh! Do I have to? I want to go to sleep. Im tired. It was a long night." I walked over and sat on my bed.

Alice and Rose started to giggle. "Oh believe me Nessie we know it was a long night" Rose said

Oh. My. God. They knew. They know what happened. What if the tell Dad? .God. "Shut up! He'll hear you!" I gasped. "Listen, you really want to know what happened? He took me to the beach. But it wasn't the usual beach. It was small and we were the only ones there. We talked, and then…" I took a deep breath. I really didn't want to be saying this. "He kissed me okay? There. I got my first kiss. Happy now?" I asked, putting on a pair of shorty shorts for bed.

They squealed and leaned towards me obviously wanting more. "So what was it like? Your first kiss…That's special Nessie." Alice said.

I took another deep breath. "It was..absolutely unbeilevable. I can't put it in words. It was the best thing that has ever happened to me and I cant even tell you how much I utterly loved it. The way he held me, gently yet strong. The way it felt when I could feel him breathing on my neck, and the best part-the way he made me feel when he told me loved me for the first time. He's all I want in life and now I know that he's mine. He's always been mine, and always will be my beautiful Jacob."

"AWUHHHH! That's so cute!" the whispered in unison. "Nessie, all you did was kiss him right? Nothing more?" Alice asked

'"If your talking about what I think you are, then no. I didn't do that." I looked down in embarrassment.

"Nessie, you don't have to be embarrassed about it. Your still young and wont have to worry about that for a long teenage love, not lust." She said pulling me in for a hug. "Okay sweetie, im going to leave you be now, come get me if you need me. Night Nessie, love you" Alice walked out of the room, shuting the door behind her . It was just Rose and me now.

"So forget everything Alice just said to you. I know your fifteen now, and I know that you have billions of hormones in that body of yours that are just raging for lust right now. When the right time comes you'll know babe. Just make sure it's with the right person because once you give up your first time, you can never get it back. If you ever need help or just to talk. Im here for you. Whatever you need, whenever you need it." Rose kissed the top of my head and walked over to my door. She turned out the light and faced me again. "Goodnight Nessie. I love you"

"Thanks Rose…for everyting." I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep.

Waking up in the mornig was easier than usual. Jacob was coming over and for once, I knew he was just as anxious to see me as I was too see him. I put on a cute mini skirt with grey leggings on underneath. I wore Jacob's bracelet as always, and I had on a cute pink cami with a grey t-shirt style jacket over it. I ran downstairs to see that Jake was already sitting on the couch looking through a stack of pictures. My heart had to have skipped a beat. He looked up and smiled at me.

"Hey Jake. Uh, Where is everyone at?" I asked, walking over to the couch and taking a seat beside him. I snuggled a little closer to see the picture he was looking at. It was one of me when I was a little girl. I was biting jakes arm and he was pretending for it to hurt. I laughed out loud.

"They all went hunting. Bella was gonna stay back here with you but then for some reason, Blondie told then that I should just come over with you. They told me that when you woke up I was supposed to ask you if you wanted to go hunt'"

"Nah, I'd rather stay here" I interrupted. Jake and I here all by our selves, was just too much of a good thing to waste.

"Hey wanna go upstairs to your room? We can watch a movie and just talk." He gave me that brilliant smile that I would walk a thousand miles to see.

"Yeah, let's go." I started to get up but before I knew it, Jake had me in his arms, and was running up the stairs. We got to my room and before he layed me on my bed, I kissed him soflty on his lips. He kissed me back, and set me gently on my pillows. He put _the notebook_ on and walked over to my bed, and plopped down, landing beside me and pulling me closer to him. Every time that there was a sad part, I nuzzled my tear covered face into Jacob's chest. He put his arms around me and kissed my hair.

The movie ended and I looked up at jacob, a tear streaming down my face. "That movie is so beautiful. The ending is just so sad, but at least they die together and in love" I murmured

"You know what the best part about me loving you is? We will never end. I get to love you every day for my forever. I get to remember our good times, I get to remember every kiss and every touch. But what matters the most is that I will be able to remember how it feels every time you look me in the eye with those beautiful brown eyes, and tell me that you love me." He said, and with that he brought my face to his and kissed me passionately. I was sitting on his lap, my head bent back, and my hands on his cheeks. One of his hands was holding the small of my back while the other was wrapped in my curls.

Without warning my bedroom doow swung open and I seen my father standing in the doorway, a growl escaping his lips.


	3. the cabin

Jacob let go of me, and I scurried to the opposite side of my bed. _Dad, nothing happened I swear. It was just a kiss._ I thought to myself. My father stood there for a while, just taking deep and heavy breaths. He pinched the bridge of his nose and looked down to the floor.

"Jacob…" he said, taking a pause while shaking his head "Get out-NOW! You better say goodbye to my daughter because you won't be seeing her for a _long _time. Take your sorry excuse of a man, out of my house before I _throw_ you out! How DARE you? My beautiful Renesmee…just a victim to sick perverted self!" He was really yelling now. I'd never seen him so mad. Not even when I wrecked his Volvo, when I wasn't even supposed to out of the house, let alone driving.

"Dad! You can't be serious! I love him Daddy-you can't just make him go away!" I was screaming now too, and I could feel more anger bottling up inside of me. Jacob was silent though this up until I opened my mouth.

"Ness, don't make it any worse than it is. I love you, and I WILL see you again. I promise you honey. Just listen to your dad, and be cooperative. I love you Ness." With that, he hugged me and walked downstairs. I seen a tear run down his cheek. I had never seen Jacob cry, and here he was, shedding tears because of my father.

All of that bottled up anger came to my thoughts and I couldn't hold it in any longer. "Dad" I said slowly "If you won't let Jacob come here, I'll find him. I don't care if I have to walk around the earth, I will be with him! He means the world to me and you have controlled me for my whole life….Well you know what? You're not doing that anymore. From now on, my decisions are mine! If I want to be with Jacob, I will. And if I want to kiss Jacob, then that's my business NOT YOURS!" By this time I was only a foot away from him, my finger in his face. I could feel the warm tears streaming down my cheeks.

He remained silent for a moment, making sure I was done with my outrage. "Renesmee, I am your father. You have to obey me. I absolutely will NOT allow you to kiss Jacob under my house with MY rules. " He said, staring at my gaze

"Well then maybe I won't be in your house to follow your rules. Dad, I am physically fifteen and mentally, I'm far beyond 20!" I said, taking a slow and deep breath. "If you won't allow me to have some say in my own life, then I won't be around for you to control it! I'll leave right now and be with Jacob by morning." By this point I was bawling and yelling at the same time.

"Renesmee! Jacob is NOT coming back, and you are NOT going to see him and that is FINAL!" He slammed my door and walked away.

For dinner, I went Esme and Carlisle's house. I just couldn't stand being that close to my father. I was sitting in my room at the main house, and my cell phone rang. It was my Dad. Without even thinking, I hit the ignore button and tossed the phone back onto my bed.

I started crying again and put my clothes into my Victoria's Secret over-night bag. I had four tee shirts, five pairs of shorts, six camis, and then three pairs of flip flops along with several pairs of underwear and bras. .God. How could I forget? I ran over to my lounge area and grabbed Olio. Olio was a plush zebra that my Dad had gven me when I was a baby. It's weird because zebra's are my favorite animals. It's weird because its almost as if he knew I would love them….

Well it didn't matter now because there was no way I was letting childhood memories get in the way of what I was planning to do. I hadn't thought about it much because my father would hear me and try to stop me. I had my mind made up and now it was time to put my plan to action. Ever so quietly I jumped out of the window and started to run to La Push where I knew I would find my prince charming. I passed my house, and secretly looked into the window, gazing upon my mother looking at my baby book. I started to cry and I knew that if I even took one sniffle, my plan would be unraveled. I went into a full on sprint into the woods until I came to the meadow. So many memories were made here, many of my own memories. Well, like I said I didn't want to think of anything that would make me want to go back.

After what seemed like forever, I reached Jacob's garage. I pulled out my phone and speed dialed his number. "Jake, it's me, Ness. Listen I'll explain later but come to your garage. I love you babe, bye" I hung up before he could even protest.

"Nessie what are you doing here?! You heard your dad, we can't see eachother!" He said, walking over to give me a long hug.

"I don't care what he says. He told me that I would need to listen to him if I lived under his roof, and looky here….im not under his roof." I said, a smirk on my face

"Well do you know how pissed off he will be when you get home tonight? Nessie I don't want you to get in trouble. The more trouble we get in, the more time it will be that we don't get to be with eachother."

"Who said I was going back? Not me. Im not. My dad needs to know that I am _not_ a child anymore. He can't just go around making all my decisions for me. I'm not his little girl anymore jake. My heart doesn't just want my Mom andDad…It wants a different boy." I said kissing him quickly.

"So your running away?"

"Well I plan to go back – but only when he allows you and I to be together." I said taking a deep breath, "and if he can't deal with you and I's relationship then I wont be returning."

"Ness, I love you..so much. But honey are you sure this is what you want? Your throwing away your relationship with your Dad just to see me. Baby, you and your Dad were so close. I don't want to be the one who comes between that"

"I don't care if I have to run away to be with you. That's the thing Jake, I would do _anything_to be with you. If that means my Dad being pissed off at me, and My mom upset then I will just have to deal with it. You are my life."

"I love you. More than you or anyone will know. So if this is what you want, im not gong to stand in your way. We can go to the cabin if you want. I'll go ell my Dad that I'm staying there and you go wait by the dock. I'll be right there. Don't worry I wont tell him what happened." He kissed me and we walked in separate directions.

I waited by the dock until I heard Jacob's loud footsteps. He dangled a set of keys in front of my face.

"Alright I have the boat keys, are you ready?" he asked

"Yeah. Let's go" I said, taking his hand

The ride to the cabin was only around fifteen minutes. We arrived, and like a true gentleman, Jacob grabed my bags, and led me into the cabin.

"Honey, you look tired. You should probably get some sleep." Jacob took me into the master bedroom and layed me on the bed.

"Where are you going to sleep?" I asked

"In the bedroom down the hall, unless you want to sleep there instead" he chuckled

"Actually uhm…I was wondering if you'd rather just sleep in here with me. I don't want to get lonely" I smiled.

"If you want then I am _so_ bot going to decline." He laughed and took his shirt off, climbing into bed.

"Okay let me go get changed and I'll be right back."

I walked over to the bathroom and shut the door. I put on a pair of shorty shorts along with a pink lace cami, and pulled my curls back, only leaving my bangs down. I shimmied back into the bedroom and into the bed where Jacob was already laying.

"You look…..so beautiful"

"Jake, shorty shorts and a cami isn't exactly beautiful" I laughed

"Well I was trying to e a gentleman" He laughed "if you want the truth, you look amazingly sexy"

I could feel the blood rush to my face, although Jake wouldn't see it. "Thanks babe." I kissed him and rolled to my other side "Goodnight Jake, I love you"

"Goodnight beautiul. Love you more" I could feel Jacob's arms wrap around me I snuggled closer to him.


	4. oh hot damn, Jake is MY man

_Bzzzt Bzzzt Bzzzt Bzzzt_. Why would my phone be going off? I flipped open my cell, and seen that I had one new text from my mother.

'Check your e-mail honey. I love you so much, love mom'

Checking the clock, I discovered it was only 4:43. I crept out of bed still half asleep and grabbed my new laptop. It only took about a minute to fully load all of my e-mails. Hmm...Let's see here. There were three from Esme, two from Alice, Seven from Dad, one from Rose and one from Mom. I moved the mouse over to the message from my mother. It opened up, and I saw the huge letter that was waiting for me.

'_Nessie, honey I love you so much. Edward told me about what happened and I'm sorry you were embarrassed. No, it wasn't right for him to over-react the way he did but he is your father and he loves you. We all do. Esme, Carlisle, Rose, Uncle Emmett, Jasper, and Alice. I know Jacob loves you too, and now I know that you love him back. Your dad informed me of what exactly happened. He said he's sorry and he wants you to come back. I miss you so much and I don't care if you are only gone for one night…that's already too much. I know why you left and I know that things are going to have to change back home, but I can change. Your dad can change. Everyone will change for you sweetie. Just come home and give it a chance. You want more privacy, and independence, and honey that is very understandable. I'm sorry your Dad can always read your mind. And I'm sorry you live with nosy vampires….but these nosy vampires love you and will always be here for you. Like I said before, I know where you are-you're with Jacob. Please be responsible. Don't do anything you will regret. Well I really don't know what else to say baby so I guess I'll say that I love you. No matter what you do, who you are with, or the decisions that you make. I love you all the same. Come home when you're ready and we can talk. Just you and me, or whoever you want to talk with. I love you Renesmee._

_P.S. I am always here if you need to talk…remember that._

_Love always, Mommy'_

"I love you too mommy" I whispered to myself.

I decided it was better if I didn't reply to the letter. I didn't want to give my mom any clue as to when I would come home, because I know that she would talk Dad into something that would just be a lie. I got back into bed and kissed Jacob's forehead. My eyes fluttered and I drifted into sleep yet again.

"Ness, Honey, wake up." Jacob whispered as he gently nudged my shoulder.

"Jake, go awayyyyy" I moaned

"It's really important, please Nessie, wake up."

"Ugh okay I'm up, I'm up." I sat up and rubbed my eyes. Jake was already dressed, and had a toothbrush in his hand. "So what's so important?"

"Your Dad came by. It was only about seven minutes ago, but don't worry he didn't come in the cabin. He just saw us sleeping."

"... WHAT?! Jacob how could you just let him peep in a window and look? How could you do that to me? The whole reason I even left is because I wanted to be with you, without being intruded on, and now it's ruined!"

"Ness, I didn't let him look in the window…I would _never _do that. I was still sleeping. I only woke up because I could smell him. When I opened my eyes, I had a clear view of him. His eyes staring straight at me. I blinked and he was gone. He seen me have my arms around you...and I didn't have a shirt on so I can only guess what he's thinking."

It took me a minute to fully let this set in. If I knew my father, I automatically could guess what he thought was going on.

"Jake what the hell am I going to do? I can't just go back now. He'll be even more pissed than he was before! I can't believe him! He is the most nosy, scummiest loser of a father! He won't even trust me! You know what he's thinking right?" I asked

"Yea babe and I'm _so_ sorry. This is all my fault. If I would just give you your space and listen to what Edward told me, none of this would be happening right now! I'm so sorry Renesmee" Jacob put his hands over his face and sat very still.

"Jacob Matthew Black, you listen to me. _None_ of this is your fault. Do you understand that? I made my choice and I choose you. My Dad just needs to let me grow up. Listen, I'm not going home just because Daddy thinks I'm not a virgin anymore. I'll go home when he accept that I can make my own decisions when it comes to you. Promise me that you'll let this go?" I murmured as I took his hand in mine

He looked me in the eye and flashed that million dollar smile that melts my heart. "I promise."

"So what do we do? I mean I really cant go back just yet…Is it okay if we stay here a bit longer?" I asked, showing my puppy face.

"You know I cant resist t the face" He chuckled "But yea we can stay as long as you want Ness"

"Kay thanks" I said, as I kissed his cheek.

The rest of the day went smoothly. Jake kept me busy by taking drives on the lake, and watching the baby sea turtles crawl their way into the water for the first time. They hatched out of their eggs, and unraveled from the sand. Birds watched from above, only wanting to spy on their prey. I made Jake scare the birds away, so that the turtles could make it safely to the ocean. To put it into one sentence, the day was perfect.

As night fell, Jake and I put on our bathing suits and headed for the water. I absolutely adored night swimming. The water wasn't too cold….but who knows, im not exactly the normal temperature.

"I love you" I murmured

Jacob waded through the water, and wrapped his arms around my bare waist. His grip was warm, and sent tingles through my body. He bent down and rested his chin on my shoulder, while rubbing the sides of my back.

"I love you more" he opposed. Slowly, he lifted his lips to my neck and began kissing me lightly. First on my neck, then down to my shoulders, and finally back up to my cheek. He made this cycle about four times before he turned me around and looked me in the eye. Without saying anything, I could tell that he had something on his mind.

"Jacob whats wrong?" I asked. How could something be wrong? Everything was going perfect. Just me and Jake all alone for once.

"Nothings wrong." He chuckled "I just feel like…well, I feel like a pig to tell you the truth."

"Jake, youre not a pig..." I protested. "What would even make you consider that?"

He took in a deep breath and I could see the ends of his mouth curl into a slight smile. "Ness, I..I uhm…want you."

A small giggle escaped my lips. "Jake that's no reason to think of yourself as a pig. I'm already yours." I smiled and leaned closer into his chest, lightly resting my head on his shoulder.

"I don't think you get it. Nessie, I _want_ you. And the way you look right now in that bikini is just making me crazy. See? Now you understand why I'm a pig." He muttered

"Jake, I still don't think youre a pig. Youre just a guy….A very cute, and loving guy." I whispered. "You don't think I want you?"

"Youre only fifteen."

"Well, yeah I guess but my mind is like….god I don't know, over 20. Jake you honestly have no idea how irresistable you are."

"Wow….this is really hard."

"What is?" I asked

"Not….acting….on my thoughts."

Jacob wanted me. He wanted me just as bad as I wanted him, and maybe even more. My dad already thought we went the whole way…so why not just go ahead and fulfill his thoughts?

"Go ahead…act on your thoughts." I half smiled.

"Ness…no. I cant. Your so small. I'm close to seven foot, and you're a dainty five foot four. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I hurt you."

"Uhm..HELLO? I'm half vampire. My skin is harder than diamonds, Jake. You cant hurt me." I giggled

"It's still not safe…"

"Well im not a really safe person. Dad already thinks we did…so why not?"

"No Nessie…I cant..I'm sorry..but I cant."

Even though I wasn't planning on losing my virginity for another couple months or more, it still hurt to be told no. "oh…..okay."

"Ness" He moaned. "Honey I love you. You know that. But I just cant. Not yet, anyways."

"Its fine. Don't worry about it..we have plenty of time. Eternity" I laughed "I'm really tired Jake, so can we just go to bed?"

Jacob picked me up in his arms and carried me inside. He set me on the bed and turned out the lights, while walking out of the room. "Wait..arent you going to sleep?" I asked.

"Yeah, but I don't really know if me sleeping in the same bed as you is the best idea. It's only because of your dad Ness. You know I love you right?" His voice sounded pained.

"Sure…I know" I felt a tear run down my cheek. My father was ruining everything. Even while I was away from him, his actions stung.

So suddenly I didn't even know it happened, I was in Jake's arms and he was wiping the tear from my face. "Good night Ness, I love you"

And with that, my perfect day came to a close. I was in a place where I always wanted to be. With Jake, in his arms.


	5. i love you too

The sun was shining in through the glass window, and warming my back. Something smelled different. Vanilla? No. Pine? No. Lavender? A little bit. I inhaled deeply and exhaled in the same breath. I knew that smell. I would know that scent anywhere. It was a vampire, and from the smell, I could tell it was someone in my family. It wasn't very stong, because if it were, Jacob would have waken up.

I hopped up from bed and ran out into the living room. Hmm…Nobody was here. They must be outside. Quietly, I scurried out of the Cabin. Looking forward, I could clearly see my mom. Mom. Bella. Mommy. She was here.

Without thinking, I ran and gave her a hug. I didn't even know I was crying until I pulled away and seen the wet spot on the shoulder of her shirt. " I missed you." I said.

"Renesmee….I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry Mom. I'm fine, and its not like im going to stay here for eternity….Just until Dad understands that he cant control my life with Jacob."

"Nessie, please come home. We can all talk, and if things don't work out, then……I guess you can stay here with Jacob until youre ready to come home for good. Just please give it a chance. Please? I love you. We all love you. Especially youre father Renesmee. He's a wreck." She let out a small chuckle.

I thought about going home, and seeing my family. Rose would be happy, as would emmett. Jasper would be trying to calm everyone down while Alice would be asking a million questions. Carlisle and Esme would be supportive of my decision, yet still do everything in their power to keep me home. Dad….Dad would be freaking out, yelling, pacing, who knows. But at least if I didn't work out, I would at least get to tell Rose what I needed to tell her.

"Fine. I'll come home. I'll talk, and listen and do what you want. But im not going to just sit there and take whatever Daddy says. He will _not_ in any way, make Jake feel bad for any of this. Okay? You go on back and tell everyone I'm coming. I will be there in about ten minutes. All I have to do is get Jake up, and I'll be there." I gave her one more hug.

"Okay sweetie. See you there. I love you."

"I love you too."

I cant believe I was doing this. Getting Jake up wouldn't be the hard part. Telling him where we were going would.

I gently nudged his shoulder. "Jake get up."

He rolled over and pulled the blanket over his head. "Jacob, come on, this is important get up." Again, he rolled over.

"Fine. If you don't want to get up, then I wont be able to kiss you goodmorning. And I'm leaving Jake and you need to come with me."

Finally, he sat up and smiled at me. "I'm waiiiitingggg" he said

I leaned in towards him, and lightly brushed my lips against his. "Good morning."

"Thanks." He laughed. "So where are we going?"

"Mom came by today and I told her im going to go home and talk to Dad. Work things out. Please don't be mad Jake, but-"

"Ness, why the hell would I be mad? I'm happy that youre going to work things out with your Dad. You honestly have no clue as to how much he loves you. I don't like it when you guys fight, but I always choose your side because I love you. All I need to do is get a shirt on and some jeans and we can leave okay?" Jake was such a great guy, and he was all mine. I get to keep him all to myself for my forever.

"Kay."

While Jake was getting ready I loaded all of my belongings into his Volkswagon. As soon as I walked back in the cabin, Jake was sitting on the couch with the keys in his hands.

"You ready?" he asked, walking out the door

"Well, I'm as ready as I'll ever be, so yeah I guess"

The drive to Carlisle and Emse's house was short. Jake and I didn't talk much. I simply watched out the window at the scenenry as we passed it.

We silently walked up to the door, hand in hand. I rang the door bell, and waited for someone to come.

"Renesmee! Honey I'm so happy youre back!" Esme wrapped me in a hug and walked Jake and I inside.

Everyone was sitting on the couch. Rose was sitting right next to Uncle Emmett, their hands intertwined. Alice and Jasper were the exact same way, but when I walked into the room, Alice released her hand to wave at me. Daddy was hunched over, looking at the floor, his hand covering his face, while Mom was rubbing his back.

"Hey" I said as I walked over to the love seat and sat down, Jake at my side.

Everyone seemed to be at ease, maybe a little anxious, but nowhere near mad. If Dad did tell them what he seen, they would all be furious, and probably try to rip off one of Jake's limbs. Surely Edward told them what he had witnessed. I mean it's my Dad, it was just in his character to inform his family…wasn't it?

My fathers head snapped up, and I could really see the agony that was painted on his face. If he could cry, I was sure a river of tears would be streaming from his eyes.

"Renesmee….Can I speak to you upstairs for a moment? Just you and I?" He asked sheepishly

"Sure." I asnwered.

We walked up the stairs and headed into my room. Edward sat on the edge of my bed and patted the open seat beside him. I slowly walked over and sat down.

"I'm sorry. For everything. I'm sorry I can read your mind, and I'm sorry that I came to find you. What I saw….I can never erase from my mind. But it wasn't my business anyway, so I'm sorry for seeing that. I'm extremely sorry for yelling at you. It was wrong, and it wont happen again. Mostly I'm sorry for not trusting you. You are an amazing daughter who deserves a much better father than me." He put his head between his hands again and sighed. "Renesmee, you're my little angel. You always have been, and I want you to always need me. But you don't, and to be honest it hurts. I miss the times when you got scared in the middle of the night and ran to find me. I miss the hugs from you, and all of the days when you and I hunted together. But mostly, I miss the fact that you want to be around me. "

Tears started streaming down my face. I hurt him. All this time, I was mad at him. Thinking he was ruining my life, and now, I see that he was just looking out for me. He was being a caring and concerned father.

"Daddy, don't be sorry. I'm not mad anymore. I just want a little space every once in a while. I'm not a baby anymore. But I'll always be your little girl. I promise. But I have two important men in my life. My jake, and my dad. Daddy, I will always want to be around you. Everytime when you and Mommy go to hunt, I feel like crying because that's how much I miss you. I do need you. Dad, I'll always need you forever and always. I mean hey, who is gonna get Jacob scared when we fight? Only you Dad."

We shared a laugh and he shifted to he was looking me in the eye.

"Renesmee youre my world. When I caught you…kissing Jacob, it all became real. I know youre not a baby anymore, and that's whats the hardest part. Youre growing up so fast."

"Daddy….thats just the thing. The only thing Jake and I have done was kiss. We havent gone any farther than that."

"But I saw you two…sleeping…Jacob didn't have a shirt on." He grimaced and shook his head, as to get the sight erased from his mind.

"Dad, its hot there. We didn't do anything, and your just going to have belive me. That's the truth. I'm still a virgin and so is Jacob. I never had sex. Dad you should have known that I wouldn't do anything without talking to Mom, or you , or Rose. Sure Jacob is absolutely beautiful, and yeah he has the body of a god" Daddy made a face as if he had been punched in the stomach "..its tempting. Very _tempting_ and if you knew what happened at the cabin, you would probably hate me."

"Renesmee I could never hate you, no matter what you did. Can you tell me what happened?"

I took a deep breath. "Well, I…_wanted_ Jake. And I told him, because he said he wanted me to. At the time I thought that you had made incorrect assumptions about what we had already done, so I told myself 'Jake is amazing. You love him Nessie, go ahead, fully give yourself to him. Your Dad already thinks you did so why not? I asked Jacob to…fully…commit to me..and he said no. Dad I was ready ad willing and he said no. At first I thought it was because he didn't want you to kill him. But then I realized, he loves me, and wants the best for me which would be waiting for the right time. A time where I'm happy, and I'm not mad at my Daddy. Look, I know your very mad, and I'm sorry. But im glad you know. No secrets Dad. You know everything. I cant promise it will always be like this…but just ask me before you make assumptions okay?"

Immediately, my dad wrapped me in a hug. " I am so proud of you…and Jacob. Renesmee, If I promise to give you youre needed space, and let you…grow up, will you stay? If you need time to think it over, thats fine swetie. Take as much ti-"

"Daddy..I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying here with you and everyone else." I smiled and stood up.

Dad had a wide grin on his face. We walked downstairs, and I told everyone that I was staying. After that, things were pretty normal for the most part. Jacob and I kept nothing from my family. Unlike before, If I kissed Jacob while my dad was in the room, he was okay with it. Even Esme and Carlisle would smile slightly when Jake and I held hands. I spent a little more time at home, and of course Jacob was with me the whole time.

I needed to do something. It had been weeks since my return home, and my birthday was coming up. Two days to be exact. I've definitely had the 'talk' with my family before, but now as I was getting older, it all seemed so much more. I had a loving boyfriend who I would die for. Originally I thought would ask Rose about this..but she hates Jacob, so I thought my best bet was to talk to Esme first, and then my aunts and mother.

I trudged up the stairs, and knocked on Esme and Carlisles bedroom door.

"Who is it?" her melodic voice filled the house.

"Its me…Nessie" I aswered

"Oh come on in sweetie"

I walked into her room and seen that she was still working on her blue print for the new condo she wanted to build. "Can i-uh, talk to you?"

"Well sure Renesmee, you know you can talk to me about anything." She wheeled he chair over to her bed where I was sitting. She took one my hands in both of hers. The look on her face was a ook of concern and worry. "Is something wrong?"

"No. But I needed to talk to somebody before..before I uhm..do something." Why was I getting all worked up about this? I was talking to my grandother for God's sake.

"Okay well what is it Nessie? Just come right out and say it. I promise not to judge you, and I wont say a word to anyone. Promise" She sealed her words with a smile.

"I love Jacob. I need Jacob, and I _want _Jacob. Soooo badly, but I've waited because he already told me no once before. But now I'll be sixteen, and that's a big difference than fifteen so I..i wanted to ask him..again.." I broke pff and squirmed slightly. This was really hard "If he would, well..you know."

She was quiet for a moment. Probably taking all of this in. "Do you need..protection? Honey there are pills and other devices to make sure you don't get pregnant I that's what your worried about. I could get some for you, I promise. Nessie im really happy that you came to me about this. Don't worry, we will get you what you need."

"Im not necessarily worried about that. You know I want children more than anything…even though im not ready for a child yet. But I was wondering..What will Daddy do? If he knew about it, then he would kill Jake. I mean he would have to hear me thinking about it sometime…What happens when he finally does?"

"Renesmee…your father loves you very much. When you were a baby, he and the whole family had a talk with Jacob about waiting until the right time. And I think youre pretty close to that. Edward said that he would be okay…if you were happy. If you were ready, and Jacob made you happy, he could live with that. He told Jacob to make it special, and to not hurt you." She startd to look as if she would be sick. "Sex..is a very powerful thing. And many people do it for…enjoyment. But I know that you would do it for love. I cant believe im saying this, but youre lucky to have someone like Jacob. He is a great guy. Nessie, he will hold you right and I have complete confidence that he wont hurt you ever..in any way."

"I know he wont. He is pretty amazing isnt he?" I giggled

"Honey?" she asked in a small voice

"Yeah?" I replied

"I love you. So very much Renesmee"

"I love you too Esme. More than I could ever love any other grandmother. You've been there for me whenever I needed you, and I know you always will. So for that, I want to thank you..from the bottom of my heart."

I hugged her and she walked to my room, and tucked me into bed.


	6. little red dress

"Nessie! Get up!" Alice shrilled. "It's your birthday and we _need _to get you ready!!!"

Oh. . It was my birthday!! I was sixteen. Well, technically it wasn't my birthday _yet_ because I was born at 2:47 in the afternoon, and it was only 5:19 in the morning. Wait….5:19? Ugh!! I swear my pixie of an aunt can really be a pain sometimes. I mean come ON!? I never get up this early…

"Renesmee Carlie! If you don't get u, I will not let Jacob come to the party! Do you hear me?" She tried to act stern.

"Ugh Alice, I'm up okay?" I mumbled "And the party doesn't start until 7:00,we have over fourteen hours to get me ready." I laughed. If I knew Alice, she would use as much of those fourteen hours as she possibly could.

I opened my eyes to find eight delighted vampires gazing down at me. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!!" they all chanted.

"Guys..it's not my birthday yet. But thanks."

I heard various chuckles. "You are _so_ like your mother." Jasper said.

"Okay so Ness, all the party plans are finished. You, Rose and I will meet everyone here at 7:00. The party will last, oh I don't know…five or six hours? Yeah I know that's kinda long but this is your sixteenth birthday, and it has to be memorable. After it's over, you are free to do whatever you like. But you need to get dressed. You're opening gifts from us now." She clapped her hands and smiled a wide grin.

"Do I have to open them now? Alice….It's like only 5:26."

"Yes. You do, I can't keep following your present around. It's very annoying…cute…but annoying." She protested.

Why would she have to follow a present around? It's not like they could walk…

Daddy gave Alice a 'you-better-shut-up-and-not-ruin-the-surprise' glare. She stuck her tongue out at him and turned back to me.

"Okay how about Rose and I help you get dressed?" She stuck her bottom lip out. "Please?"

"Sure…why _not_ play 'Renesmee Barbie' at 5 in the morning?" I said sarcastically.

"Yay!!" Rose and Alice both shuffled everyone out of my room and shut the door. Immediately, Alice was straightening my hair and Rose was gliding eye liner onto my upper eye lids. She then slid the mascara onto my lashes and wiped the eye shadow in place. Lip gloss, and blush came next, and she finished with a small amount of shimmer on my neck. I always wondered why she did that, I mean if I stepped out in the sun, I would look like I already was wearing shimmer, but I never asked….Rosalie know her cosmetics. Alice finally was satisfied with my hair. Now it was on to my favorite part of 'Renesmee Barbie'. Clothes.

Alice darted into my closet at light speed, and came out with a pair of dark wash jeans from Abercrombie, a navy blue camisole, and a white v-neck layer shirt. I slipped them on, and stepped back.

"How do I look?" I asked.

"I think your boobs are bigger than mine." Alice admitted with a laugh. "No wonder Jacob always stared at your neck."

"I thought it was because of the shimmer Rose puts there…"

"Are you honestly that clueless? Nessie, Jacob looks at your boobs like…_all_ the time.

"Really?" I asked "I'm only a C cup."

"What do you mean _only_ a C? I'm a B nessie. A B!!!! I mean I might as well be a fucking man!" Alice protested.

"Alice you're short. Besides, Rosalie has DD's so it's not like I'm the biggest one in the house."

"Alice, your boobs are fine." Rosalie assured her. "Ness, your boobs are great, and you look amazing. Now let's _go_." She urged.

"Wait!" I yelled.

"What? You look stunning Nessie, what else do you need?" Rose asked.

I ran over to my vanity, and spritzed on some viva la juicy perfume. "Nothing, I just want to smell good."

Alice rolled her eyes and we all walked downstairs.

Esme and Carlisle waltzed over to my side and hugged me. Carlise walked away with esme still embracing me in a hug. "Come and see me after this." She whispered the words so softly that I doubt any other person in the house could have heard. Good. I _so _did not want people knowing about this. So speaking of that, I should change the subject, I was sure Daddy could hear me. _Daddy, your hair looks hot today_.

He laughed and smiled in my direction.

"Okay so Nessie is opening what I got her first!" Alice sprang to my side and grabbed my hand. "Close your eyes, and hold your hands out as if I were about to hand you a newbown baby."

I closed my eyes as I was told, and put my hands into the right position. "Alice…._please_ tell me you did not buy me an infant." Everyone around me laughed and I could hear Emmett's personal cackle the best.

"Nessie of course I wouldn't buy you a baby…I would be a terrible aunt if I did that. Okay I'm setting your gift in your arms so brace yourself."

I began to feel something warm and soft being placed into my grasp. It was small-at least I think it's small.

"Open your eyes!" Alice bellowed.

I slowly opened my eyes, only to reveal a small puppy resting in my arms. I could tell the dog was a pug…my favorite breed. "Alice and Jasper! Ohmygod! I love…it!!!!! Thank you soooo much."

"It's a girl Nessie." Jasper chimed in. "So what are you going to name her?"

I thought about that deeply. What could you name your first dog? I used to like the name sparkles, and that's what I called Jacob for a while…but that was when I was four. Then the name hit me, out of nowhere.

"Mimi. Her name is Mimi." I started to pet her, and she licked my finger.

"Okay cute name Ness. Alice put all of her clothes are in your closet."

Of course Alice bought her clothes. This was Alice we were talking about. Could she just buy a puppy? Absolutely not. The dog just _has_ to have the top couture clothes.

"I'm not even gonna say anything about that Jasper." I gave him a smile and a hug.

"Okay okay Mimi is adorable but now it's time for my gift." Emmett murmured. Rosalie punched his arm. He sighed. "Our gift."

Rosalie handed me a wrapped box about the size of small book.

I unwrapped the paper, and opened the box's lid. My eyes bulged out. "I'm going to New York? For a week?! I love it! Thanks Rose and Em." I ran over to them and kissed Emmett's cheek.

"There are two tickets there. One for you, and then one for who ever you want to go with you."

"Well, since you gave them to me…do you want to go Rose?" I asked.

"I would love that." She smiled.

"Okay Renesmee, our turn." Carlisle said.

Carlisle handed me another box, and Esme placed an envelope in my hands.

"Read it alone sweetie. " She flashed a sincere smile at me.

I tore the paper off of the box. In my hands was a black, satin covered case of some sort. It was long and rectangular. I slowly opened the top, and something shimmered in the light. It was a beautiful necklace, with the Cullen Crest embedded on a charm. I started to feel tears well up in my eyes.

"I love it. Thank you…so much."

Carlisle took the necklace out of the case, and placed it around my neck. He fastened the hook, and I wrapped him in an unbreakable hug.

"Renesmee, our gift is outside. Would you like to go see it?" Daddy said.

I Picked Mimi back up, and cradled her in my arms. I silently answered him, and we all walked outside.

Oh…..My…..God! That's when I seen it. OHMYGOD. OHMYGOD. OHMYGOD. A car! My parents got me a car, and not just any car. It was a red, Boxter S Porsche! Do you know how fast they go? Sure its amazingly pretty…but the speed. Wow.

"Dad I love it!!!!! How did you know I liked porsches?"

"Nessie, I know every single thing about you. Remember?" He pointed to his head and then to mine.

"Oh yeah, right. So can I drive it?" I asked

"Nessie we aren't just going to buy you a car and not let you drive it." My mom giggled. "But, there are rules. Always wear your seat belt, don't pick up random strangers at the side of the road, and follow the speed limit at all times."

What? Are you fucking kidding me? Me…a Cullen, follow the speed limit? Pa-lease. So not gonna happen.

Dad looked at me, his eyebrows raised.

_Don't you even protest Dad. We all know how fast you go. I'll only speed up alittle bit on the back roads. Promise. Just please don't tell Mommy. _

He nodded and chuckled.

"Thanks Mom. I love it!" I hugged her shoulders, and then I kissed Daddy on his cheek. "So who wants to ride with me?"

Everyone took a step back.

"I'm actually a very good driver. I just go…_really_ fast." I waited for somebody to come forward. "Fine. I'll just wait to drive it, until Jake gets here. He loves cars." I smiled to myself.

Everyone walked back into the house and sat in the living room. I placed Mimi on my lap and she nuzzled her face on my leg.

Daddy got up, and put a DVD into the DVD player. Immediately I knew what he was putting on. It was a DVD full of moments from when I was younger. He sat back down and put an arm around Mom. The screen showed me chasing Daddy. The smile on his face was genuine. It couldn't have been more real. I smiled to myself. _I love you Daddy. Forever._ I thought. Dad looked over at me and nodded, another genuine smile playing across his lips.

We all sat, content watching the video. It must have been playing for at least two hours. The television went black and then we seen Emmett's face.

"_Okay so, this is Nessie's totally bad ass Uncle Emmett. Nobody knows that I'm making this, but trust me,when Nessie watches this, she will laugh her ass off. Where is Daddy dearest you ask? The prude is out hunting, so were alllllllll alone."_

Emmett's face disappeared and mine was put on the camera. No. No. No. I know what this video was of. "Emmett what the hell are you doing?!?! You said nobody would ever see this! Dad is going to kill you. You know that right? I told you I wouldn't tell him but he is going to find out now. Emmett I swear you are _such_ a dumbfuck."

I looked over to see Emmett's face blank. "Oh shit! Get the DVD out of there Nessie!"

"Nope. You did this to yourself dipshit." I replied.

I focused back to the television.

"_What little Renesmee doesn't know is that the 'smoothie' she is drinking, has four shots of vodka in it. What is going to happen you ask? Let's watch boys and girls." _Emmett's laugh bellowed through the house.

Daddy let out a ferocious growl, and his top lip began to quiver.

"Daddy I had no clue that Emmett put vodka in my smoothie. So you can kill him, not me." I said quickly.

"_EMMETT_!!!!!"

"Oh no Dad, there's more, trust me. Don't kill him until you see everything that he caused" I looked over at Emmett and stuck my tongue out at him.

"_okay so this is about a hour after she drank her alcoholic smoothie, and then I also put TONS of vodka in her coffee. She's gonna be trashed." Emmett began laughing uncontrollably and then the camera was turned on me yet again._

"_Uncah Emmeh? Zis is Jake. I love him so….much. He has a grea body don you shink?mI jus wan to put whip cream on him and yick it off. Damn jake, ur sho hott." I could tell that my words were slurring. _

Every vampire in the house started to hiss and Emmett sank lower into his seat.

"_Jake, Wanna feel my tummy?" I asked him_

"_Nessie, honey your drunk because of your fucking retarded Uncle. Sure, I'd love to feel your tummy, but honey your Dad would mutilate me." Jake said._

"_No, no, Daddy luz you." I protested. Out of nowhere I took my shirt off and grabbed jake's hand, placing it on my stomach._ "_See, isn't dat nice?"_

Oh my god, I totally didn't remember that. I must have been really drunk. It was kinda embarrassing for my whole family to see me in my bra, but Emmett being pounded by my dad would be totally worth it.

So fast that I couldn't even see It coming, Dad was chasing Emmett around the house with a lamp. Only in my family would anybody ever see a man chasing around another man with a lamp.

Emmett darted out of the house and Daddy hustled after him.

I ran to to the DVD player and pushed 'eject'. The CD never came out, and the part where I was licking Jake's stomach was starting to play. _Okay Ness, think fast. How can you get that DVD out of there? Think Nessie, think._

Without any warning to anyone in the room, I grabbed the DVD player and hurled it outside, watching it bust into millions of miniscule pieces. I tunred around and walked ack into the house.

Everybody had their eyes fixed on me, lower jaw dropped.

"Sorry..uhm…adrenaline rush?" I pretty much asked.

"Honey can I talk to you…privately?" Esme asked.

"Uhm, yeah sure." I replied. This was it.

Esme and I walked upstairs and turned into Carlisles office.

"Have a seat sweetie." She motioned for me to sit in the chair, opposite from her.

"So.." I began. This was seriously such a weird day. Sex talks, Uncles showing videos of me being drunk, and Daddy chasing him with a lamp. WOW.

"I'm just going to come out and say it. I'm worried about you Renesmee, you are so young."

"Esme, I'm sixteen. I wont grow much longer. When I'm done, I will be stuck at that age forever..and that means so children. Grandma I want a child so badly. And im sorry that you,Alice, and Rose are unable to have a child. I truly am, I feel selfish for wanting one. But ever since I was little Esme, that is all I ever wanted to be. A mommy…and there is only one way to et that to happen."

"So that is why you want to do this? For a child? Honey you still have a long time before you are done growing. Maybe two years. There is still time honey, you could wait."

"Well yeah, theres time..but this is just..something..that, oh god I really don't like saying this, but I am ready. I've been ready, and I want Jacob. I can easily tell him I love him, which I do quite often. But Esme, physical love is the ultimate way to prove that I'm his, and he is mine. Im a virgin, as you know and so is Jacob. I would be giving him something that not other man will ever have. Me. Eery part of me would be Jacob's. You only have your first time once, and I just want mine to be now."

"But arent you worried at all? Your first time hurts. You are half vampire, and he is a shape shifter. What if he phases during…you know?"

"We already talked about that." I laughed. "He knows how to control his phasing. My skin is impenatrable, and Jacob is as strong as Emmett. Esme, he could never. I love him with all my heart, and I trust him with my life."

"Just promise me one thing."

"What is that?" I asked.

"Make it special. Make the night before spectacular, memorable. Like you said, you only get your first time once….Be safe."

"I pinky promise you that I will be safe. I will remember this night for the rest of my eternity, and cherish every memory from it."

"I love you sweetie. I know I say that every night before you go to bed, but I am so proud of you. I've seen you grow up, and mature into an amazing young woman. I truly am honored to call you my grand daughter..the sea serpent."

I walked over to Esme and put my hand on her cheek.

I was showing her the first time that she held me. I was in a pink blanket, and she was whispering to me softly. On her face, was an enormous yet gentle smile, and her eyes were glowing…not with the golden color, but with joy. She was ecstatic that I was there….in her arms.

I removed my hand and smiled at her.

"You've always been there." I said.

"And I always will. No matter what Renesmee."

I hugged her and walked out of the office to find Rosalie and Alice standing impatiently at the other side of the hallway.

"Finally! God Nessie, you take forever to talk!" Alice bellowed.

"Come on Nessie, time to get you ready. Jacob is getting impatient. He called, and wants to come over to see you but I told him not to because you werent ready yet. Then he said that it was really important that he talks to you so I told him to shut up and just stay at La Push until you call him. He can never get the jist that I don't want him here can he? God, what a douche." Rosalie chimed in.

What could he want to talk about that was so important….?

"Ugh, Rose!" I whisper yelled.

"Well sorry babe, but you need your hair, make up, and clothes, so lets go. Alice's bathroom, in the the chair."

Oh God…not the chair. The chair means that they are going to be working on me for over five hours. This is really going to suck some major ass. No, it will suck more than ass…it's gonna suck camel dick!

I hopped up into the chair and faced the mirror. The curling iron was already turned on along with the radio. 'that's how I go' by baby bash was playing.

Rose started by curling my hair into large, wavy ringlets, and gently tossing them with delicate fingers, so that they got the 'princess sex hair' look that I oh so loved. She then pulled the top layer of curls too the back of my head, and pinning them in a way that I couldn't see. As she did that, I could easily see mt cheeks….wow…I _so_ have my mom's high cheek bones. I liked that I looked like an equal part of my mother and father. I had Mommy's eyes, Charlie's curls, and when I got embarrassed, my cheeks turned a slightly pink shade. It's nothing campared to Bella's old blush, but it looks pretty against my skin tone. From my Daddy's looks, I get his skin color, and all the other parts of being a vampire. I absolutely adored the fact that my skin was inpenatrable. Sometimes I wish that I could have some of the traits from my family. Like Rosalies beauty, and Emmett's dimples. Alice's small figure, and Carlisle's ability to withstand his temptations. Of course, because of me not being biologically related to them, I wont have those traits, but I still think that I have characteristics of them inside of me.

It was around 2:00 and Rose was finally done my hair. It looked stunning. For once in my life, I thought that I had better hair than Rosalie. Come tomorrow though, I would have the same old brown curly hair that was so…regular.

"Well, what do you think babe?" Rose asked, spraying a slight amount of hairspray onto my scalp.

"It looks," I thought about that for a second. How could I even begin to explain how amazing my hair looked? "Great. Fantastic. Amazingly pretty and beautiful with hint of gorgeousness yet still sexy and playful but then again its fucking hot and gentle." Yeah, I think that covers it. "Oh and perfect." I added last second. There, _now_ I said everything.

Rose and Alice laughed and Alice pranced over to me, her huge make-up bag in hand. I swear, if I could guess how much make-up Alice owned, I would have to say that she could make a whole continent of fugly people, stunningly beautiful. And that was an understatement…

"Nessie, your dress is red, so I want to use colors that go along with that. Your lashes will be super long, and your eyeliner….hmm, I think we should use black, but make it liquid. It will look sharper, and stay on longer. Eye shadow, we want to go for a slight glow. Nothing too dark, we don't want you to look gothic. So I will go with light, glistening colors that bring out your eye color. For your cheeks, we can use a little blush, but not much. I want them to be able to see your natural blush…It's gorgeous, and Jacob would kill me if I covered it up. Your lips, I want them to be full and sexy. Jacob has told me mutiple times that he loves your lips, so we can make him happy just this once." Alice murmured, motioning for me to yet again, sit in her Alice woul have a salon chair in her bathroom.

Alice started by dusting my face with a light bronzer. She then moved on to brushing on a light pink blush from my cheeks back to the edge of my face, using slight semi-circle movements. You could tell that Alice loved to do this.

"Alice?" I said softly

"Hmmm?" She asnwered.

"Do you think Jake will like the way im going to look tonight?"

She paused, and removed the brush from my face. The look on her face was confusion.

"Nessie of course he will. Jacob thinks you are beautiful even if you were a pair of jeans and a tee shirt. When he sees you, I will bet you any pair of shoes in my new collection, that his jaw will drop, and seth will have to clean his drool from the floor. Your dress is cut mid thigh, so he might be not only be staring at your face if you get my point."

This was good. A low cut dress that only hangs to my mid thigh would help moves things in my favor tonight. Maybe getting what I really wanted for my birthday wouldn't be so hard after all…

"You really think so?" I asked

"Yes…I really do. Now hold still before I poke you in the eye with eye shadow." She giggled as did Rose.

I did as I was told, and closed my eyes. Alice began to wipe the eye liner on my top eye lid, and then move to my other eye, and do the same. I could feel her swiping on the eye shadow when for no reason, the motion stopped. I opened my eyes.

Alice had the same blank look on her face that she got when she was having a vision. Her mouth opened slightly, and a gasp came out. She slowly opened her eyes again, and gazed down at me.

"What….what did you see?" I asked

"You. Renesmee, I saw you..and Jacob. What time is it?"

I took out my phone and looked at the screen. "It's 2:48, why?"

"You are offically sixteen…right now. At exactly 2:47, I got a vision, and it was of you. Not only you, but I could see Jacob." She answered, still looking as if she was in shock.

"Oh my gosh Alice! You can see me now!!! It must be because I'm sixteen…although I hve no clue why that would change anything. What did you see?"

"Uhm…you…and jacob. You were in this hut looking thing on the beach. It was rather dark, but there were candles burning. I think I know what was happening." She murmured. It was almost a whisper.

I felt rose come over, and she stood in front of me alongside Alice. They both had small grins dancing across their faces.

"You are going to lose your virginity tonight. With Jacob, on the beach…and you absolutely loved it." Alice chimed.

Wow. So I was going to get my ideal present tonight. I was going to commit myself to Jacob, and I was going to enjoy it. This has got to be one of the most amazing moments in my life. I was ecstatic, and that's when it set in. Oh my god….i was going to lose my virginity. Holy shit!

"Oh." Was all I could say.

"So how long have you been planning this you little horn dog." Rose laughed

"Well I mean I wasn't planning anything really. I was just…hoping. Wishfully hoping that Jacob would give in." I answered

"Congrats, your wish will be granted." Alice smiled. "Now close your eyes so I can finish getting you ready."

Alice eventually finished my make-up, and I got dressed in my beautiful red dress. Rosalie handed me a pair of red satin heels that looked as if they should be on a model. I slipped them on, and Alice helped my tie them in the back.

I stood up and looked in the mirror. What I saw looking back at me was a beautiful girl. She had a nice figure, and her face was flawless. Being a vampire really pays off in that sense. I have never had a single zit as long as I have lived. The reflection's hair was breath takingly gorgeous. The girl in the mirror was me…and I was ready to go downstairs and enjoy my night.

"Ready to go downstairs?" I asked holding my arms out.

Alice and Rose hugged me and we walked downstairs. I was only expecting to see my family. Damn, was I wrong. Everyone was witing for me ownstairs. When I say everyone, I mean everyone. Charlie, The cullens, Mom, and Dad, Some of Carlisles doctor friends from work, Sue, leah, seth, sam, emily, claire, kim, and the whole rest of the pack. I let my eyes wander down the line until I found who I was looking for. My life, my love….my Jacob.


	7. the whole 9 yards

Without even thinking, I ran full speed and landed in Jacob's willing arms. I layed my head on his chest and looked up. He was smiling at me, and I swear if beauty could kill, I would be _so_ dead right now. The shirt he was wearing was a light blue button up. He left three buttons at the top open which revealed the top of his massive pecks. Mmm, yummy. His sleeves were rolled up, mid forearm. I was standing like this for at least a minute and a half, just happy to be in his arms….the one place that I always felt safe and happy. I never understood why my family thought Jacob smelt horrid. Personally, I think his scent smelled like a mixture of chocolate, pine, and the wind in the fall. It was scrumpcious….to me at least.

Jacob leaned down and kissed me on the top of my head.

"Happy Birthday beautiful" he whispered soflty. The sound of his voice sent tingles through my body.

I unraveled my arms from his waist and looked up at him yet again, gazing into his eyes. "Thanks." I blushed slightly and the joyed look on his face told me that he seen it.

I heard Emmett clear his throat and Rose punch him in the arm. I guess that was my cue to take a step back from Jake…damn.

"Well, I didn't decorate this whole back yard for nothing missy." Alice giggled and lead everyone outside.

If I could picture a perfect sweet sixteen, it was right in front of my eyes. From every tree, I could see thousands of glimmering pink lights twinkling in the light. There was a huge pink cake set on a table across from the house. It was 4 layers and on the top was a perfect figurine that looked like me…but the best part of the cake was the tan, muscular figurine that was holding me in his arms. Alice was holding mimi, who was of course, wearing a pink tutu and a miniaure tiara. Mini pink lanters were strung above me, and thye glowed perfectly, creating a pink haze. The best part you ask? The virgin drink bar….of course it was decorated in pink flowers, I mean come on, did you honestly think it would be anything different?

"Oh my god!!!! Emmett! Did you plan this?" I asked, squealing and hugging him tightly.

"Yepp" he said, popping the 'p'.

"You are _definitely_ my favorite curly headed fuck"

I ran over to the virgin bar and ordered a virgin martini, my favorite. After slurping that down I walked over to where my family was standing.

"Nessie, would you allow me to have the first dance with you?" Carlisle asked.

A could feel the smile coming on to my lips. I loved dancing.

"Well of course" I took his hand, and we walked out to the dance floor. 'My girl' came on, and we gently swayed to the music.

"Happy birthday Renesmee" He said

"Thanks. Wow carlisle, I never knew you were suck a great dancer. I should have asked you for lessons instead of Daddy." I giggled as he spun me in a circle.

"Who do you think taught your father to dance?"

I laughed again and the song came to an end. Carlisle looked over his shoulder and nodded.

I turned around to see what he was looking at. Daddy.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen. You look amazingly beautiful tonight. I never imagined this time would come…but I cant blame Jacob for his thoughts about you. You are utterly gorgeous."

I could feel a tear stream down my face. I laughed and started fanning my eyes. "Daddy don't make me cry. My mascara will get messed up, and Alice will kill me." My eyes were dry, and I took my Dad's hand and led him into the center of the dance floor.

'Butterfly Kisses' started to softly play, and I could see everyone around us start to walk off of the floor.

"Daddy…why did everyone just leave?" I asked

"Because it's our father daughter dance, and they just want it to be special. Not many fathers get to experience this dance more than once."

"Oh. Well I'm glad youre my Dad. I wouldn't want to have to share this dance with anyone but you."

"Do you know how happy that makes me, just to hear you say that?" The sparkle in his eyes was a tint of pure pride.

"Daddy?" I asked softly.

"Hmm?"

Edward twirled me slowly and was gazing down into my eyes.

"Im sorry. I know over the years, ive put you through a lot. Not only you but the whole family. I mean before I even turned one, I had the volturi coming after me…But everyone risked their lives just to keep me safe. I frustrate you with my thoughts, and I make you mad with my secrets. Our family may be a little disfunctional, but I honestly wouldn't have it any other way. I have amazing, caring, aunts that would do anything for me. Protective uncles that I can always count on to make me laugh, A boyfriend who I love with all my heart, Wonderful grandparents that have no clue how remarkable they are, and loving parents. Parents who I don't deserve, and that are the best things that ever happened to me. I don't deserve you guys. Sure you hit Emmett with a lamp so he attempted to run you over his jeep. And yeah, Jasper makes you feel gay sometimes, and then theres always the times where Rose and Alice take me shopping at Victorias secret and buy me things that make you scream, okay now im getting off track, but the thing is…I love the way things are. I want to thank you for being there for me when I needed you to hold my hand. Or when I was scared of monsters. I couldn't have asked for a better Daddy to love me for eternity."

He continued to look me in the eyes for a little longer. Did I say something wrong? Why isnt he speaking?

"Renesmee, youre mother, and you, are the best things to ever happen to me. Nobody in this world will ever come between our family. Before Bella, I thought that I was just a lost body. No soul, just a body wandering this earth for the rest of forever. She came nto my life and I was blissful. I imagined that I was complete. With your mother, I needed nothing more. I honestly thought that my life was perfect. And then you came into the oicture, and I found out the true meaning of love. Without you, I still am that lost body….You, Bella, and the rest of the family are my soul."

"Awuh Daddy that was beautiful." I said.

"Nessie, I think someone would like to cut in."

I turned around, and I saw the sun. Jacob.

"May I have this dance madam?" He asked, trying to have etiquite.

"Well of course my kind sir." I answered, playing along.

"Nessie, you have no idea how amazing you look tonight. The dress, the eyes, the lips…the legs. I cant help myself, but stare."

Yes! He noticed the legs! Score one for the home team!

"Well Jacob, this all belongs to you, so you can stare as much as your heart desires." I was trying to be seductive and sweet at the same time.

I smiled at him, and he bent his head down, and I kissed him. The kiss was more passionate than the others, and I could feel the temptation behind it.

"I love you." Jacob said, as we swayed to the music. It was 'Somethin Special' by Colbie Callaitt.

Perfect.

"I love you more than you will ever know." I replied tightening my grip around his neck, pulling my body closer to his.

Jake just smiled and shut his eyes, and leaned down so that his forehead was pressed to mine. I could taste his breath. His lips were so clse to mine that it was killing me not to just crush mine to his, and have him take me now…but that would be extremely awkward with everyone standing around.

"Take care of her." I heard my father say.

He and my mom were dancing romantically beside us. Come to mention it, Everyone was on the dance floor. Billy and sue, Carlisle and Esme, Rose and Emmett, Alice and Jasper, Seth and his new imprintee carly…Everyone.

Carly was the new girl that seth imprinted on. The strange part isnt that we share the same birthday, or that we are the same age..it's that she is half vampire just like me. Her parents didn't know what would become of her, so they pretty much abandoned her with Tanya and her family a little after the volturi came to visit. She moved to forks about a year ago, and lives about a mile away from me. Ever since she moved here, she has been my best friend. Well other than Jacob of course.

"You know I will Edward." Jacob chuckled and I snapped back to reality. I was in Jacaobs arms, dancing.

I reached up on my tippy toes for one last kiss before our fourth song was over. It started out normal, but then Jake started to run his hand dwn the small of back, and letting it land on my butt. His hand gently sat there, and I didn't mind. To tell you the truth, I liked it.

By the time it was around midnight, I had danced with everyone there and thanked them for coming as they left. My birthday party was perfect. Nothing could have made it any better.

"Alice, that was amazing. Thank you." I said, hugging her.

"Oh no problem. So…I think Jacob wants to take you somewhere. He's going to walk over and ask your dad in seen seconds if he can take you to the beach. You know exactly what is going to happen after that." She smiled and walked away. "Rose and I will be here when you get back, so expect to tell me everything!"

I looked over at Jacob, and just like Alice said, he was tlking to my dad, running his fingers through his hair nervously. He smiled and turned away from my dad, walking over to me now.

"Nessie, I know it's late and all, but uhm..i was wondering, would you like to go to the beach with me? Just take a nice relaxing, romantic walk along the shore? Youre present is there anyways."

Without even thinking, I answered. "I would love to Jake." I took his hand and we got into his car.

The drive to the beach was pretty quiet. Occasionally we would look at eachother, smile, and then kiss. Maybe say a couple words, but for the most part it was quiet.

The car came to a stop, and like a true gentleman, Jake opened my door.

"Okay honey close your eyes."

I did as I was told, and Jacob grabbed my hand, leading me onto the beach. I could feel the sand squish beneath my toes, and then Jacob gently picking me up, and cradleing in his warm arms. I could feel his breath on my neck and then his lips brushed soflty down my jawline, until he reached my shoulder. He kissed it, and then I could tell that I was being layed onto a bed.

"Open your eyes." He whispered.

It looked as if I was in a small beach house. Wrong. I looked around to see that I was in a beach hut. Burning candles were lit, that created a soft glow in the radio was playing soft music, it was relaxing. There was a pink wrapped box sitting beside me, with a bow on it.

"Jake..this is….unbelievable. How did you-"

He cut me off. "Doesn't matter. All that matters is that I'm here, you're here, and were happy. This is the beach where we shared our first kiss. I thought it would be anice place for the hut."

"You thought right. I love it, I love the idea, and I loe you." I leaned in and kissed him. My fingers got tangled in his hair and his hands were caressing the sides of my stomach when he pulled away.

Damn.

"Here, open it. I didn't know what to get you, so I thought that this would be good." He handed me the wrapped box, and I removed the lid.

Inside was a beautiful photo frame. It was sterling silver, and on the bottom, it had '_And so the loch ness monster fell in love with the wolf.' _On the right hand bottom corner was the cullen crest, and on the left hand bottom corner was the sign for Jacobs tribe. The picture in the frame was one of Jacob and I laying on the couch. I was laying on top of him, justing staring into his eyes. My hands were on his shoulders, while his were on my back. The look on both of our faces explained the love that we felt for eachother. The sun was shining in through the window, causing my skin to look beautiful, slightly glistening.

I felt a tear run down my face. Jacobs thumb wiped it away, and he pulled my face up to his gaze.

"Jacob, I love it. I..I cant even put it into words how much this photograph means to me. Thank you…so much." I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him softly.

"Your welcome baby. I love you."

" I love you to." I replied.

"Nessie?" he asked, his voice suddenly soft and lingering

"Yes?"

"Do you trust me?" he asked. We were staring into eachothers eyes.

"I trust you with everything. My secrets, my life, and my heart."

He took a deep breath, and leaned in closer to me. Our lips were just centimeters apart now.

"That's all I needed to hear." He whispered against lips.

Slowly Jacob started to kiss me. It was different. Slow, but building. All the same, it sent me into a daze. Jacob wrapped his arms around my waist, and pulled me onto his lap, not once breaking the kiss. He gently ran one of his hands along my back, sending electric touches through me. He dragged his tongue along my bottom lip, silently asking to go further. I slightly let my lips part, and the kiss immediately deepened.

His hands were in my hair, and mine were caressing his chest. Jacob leaned back so he was laying on the bed and I was laying on top of him. I pulled my face away from his, and smiled.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too sweetheart." He said.

I began kissing him again, and we did this for a while, but then something happened. Jacob started to unzip my dress. He had it the whole way unzipped when I stood up so that I could shed it away from my body. Jacob stood up with me, and I reached out to start to unbutton his shirt. In a flash it was gone, and laying on the floor along with my dress. Jake wrapped his arms around my waist, and we began where the last lingering kiss left off. Ever so slowly, jacob inched his hands up my back. He got to my bra, and he unhooked it. I unbuttoned his jeans, and now, we were both in our underwear.

I lightly traced Jacob's muscles through his skin, and drew me in with his smiles throughtout the process.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" He whispered

"I am one hundred percent sure. Jacob, I love you, and I'm ready."

Slowly we both shed the last article of clothing that covered us.

We were laying on the bed kissing, and I was in heaven. I was in the arms of the man I loved. Before long, we were literally connected with eachother. It amazed me at how close we really were . Occasionally Jake would stop to make sure that I was alright. What a silly question…how could I be anything other than alright? Jacob and I making love was something that I never imagined would be this wonderful. The way he lightly touched me, the way he cradled me in his arms with no intentions of ever letting go, all went into play in making this night the best I have experienced. . Although I hadnt had enough of this part of life, I don't think I ever will. Just knowing that there would be an eternity of this was enough for me to let go…let tonight come to a close

Everything fell into place, and I got the best birthday gift that I could have asked for. It hurt a little bit at first, but then I went numb. Jacob was my own personal pain killer.

We continued our night until we were exhausted. By this time, it was close to 3 in the morning. Damn.

"Nessie….i love you so much. I know I say it all the time, but you honestly have no clue as to how much those simple words mean. Tonight…was simply the best night of my life. Sharing it with you just made it that much more amazing. I hope I didn't hurt you….." He looked at me, waiting on my reassurance.

"Baby you didn't hurt me at all. You could have broken every bone in my body and I still wouldn't have been hurt. I was with you, in your arms where I will always want to be. I can never hurt when I am with you. What we did, made me extremely happy, and I want to thank you. You complete me..and now I can honestly say, I have given everything to you that I possibly could." I smiled, and reached to the floor to get my clothes.

"Was it like you thought it would be?" He asked, while buttoning his jeans.

"No. Not at all. It was….it was so much more than that. I thought it would just be fun, and playful…which don't get me wrong, it was. But the fact that we can be together like this" I slid closer to him and kissed his neck. "Just makes my head spin. And it will only get better…" I gave Jacob a seductive smile.

"I don't know if it can. What you did to me, I don't think life gets any better than that." He replied.

"Well I guess I'll just have to prove you wrong." I giggled, while I massaged his shoulders.

"And whenever you want to prove me wrong, I'll be right here, anxiously waiting." He flashed me that million dollar smile and I about fainted right then and there.

"Hey what time is it?" I asked

"Uhmmmm" Jake looked at his cell phone. "It's a little after three in the morning."

"Shit! I told mom I'd be home by 2:30!"

"So im guessing I should take you home now?" He asked

"Yea. I don't want this night to end…." I bit my lip. "But we have forever." I smiled and kissed Jacob again.

"Forever." He repeated.

We both got dressed, and Jacob blew out the candles as I grabbe my beautiful gift. On the walk to the car, Jacob and I held hands, and stayed quiet. Words would just ruin this perfect moment. I got in the car, and Jacob started the engine. I did it. Jacob and I connected on so many different levels tonight, but the only thing that mettered to me, was that I could not only tell Jake how much I loved him, but I could show him. And the way that he reacted only proved to me that he was utterly in love with me to.

I sneaked glimpses of Jacob when he wasn't looking. His face was perfect. A map of pure beauty and love. When I looked at Jacob, I didn't just see Jacob, my boyfriend. He was now so much more. My love, my life, my hero..my everything. My life revolved around one person, and he was that one. I would die for Jacob. What I experienced with him was like no other feeling. I cant even sum up what he made me feel. I was going through so many feelings that I never knew I felt for Jacob until tonight. Temptation, lust, aggression( in a good way), but most of all, the passion. I thought my first time was going to be catious and slow. Which in the beginning it was. But then…the passion shone through. I wasn't worried about getting hurt, and neither was he. Not once did Jacob take advantage of me. He waited until I was ready to move on to something bigger. With all of the temptation he felt, he still kept me as his first priority. Jake was the man that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with, the man that I wanted to marry, and maybe even have children with. He was just perfect. I was lost in thought for pretty much the whole ride home.

"Sweetheart, were here. You're home baby." He gently nudged my shoulder and smiled.

We got out of the car and Jacob walked me up to the door, still holding my hand.

"Thank you again for…everything. I love you Jacob." I said leaning into his chest, and kissing it softly.

"No, thank you…for being the one true thing that holds me down to this earth. I love you to. I'll come and see you tomorrow, and maybe we can go to Lapush. They're having a bonfire so..would you wanna come?" He asked.

"Yeah, sounds great."

"Alright…"

He leaned down and kissed me. After a few minutes he pulled away and laughed.

"Bye baby. Love you."

"Love you too. Forever and always" I said as I walked into Carlisle and Esme's house and shut the door.

Just as I expected, Alice and Rosalie were sittng impatiently on the steps, smiles on their faces. . . . . Great. I was totally going to interrogated. Fan freaking tabulous.


	8. closets come in handy

**Wow, im really sorry its taken me so long to put this chapter up. I know its not really an excuse, but ive really been worried about my new school and leaving all of my friends behind. Its kinda taken its toll on me. But without further adu, here is chapter 8 (: I need at least 4 reviews for me to write the next chapter. I seen this one girl always say she wanted 6 reviews for each chapter, and she has over 100 reviews now…so im gonna try (: review like crazy, 3**

"EEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH" They squealed in unison.

"Ohmygod Nessie how was it?! Did it hurt you? Who started it? Who ended it? Did you like it? How long did it last? Where was it? Did you use protection?" Rose whispered. I could tell that there was no possible way that I was going to sleep tonight, and I wasn't actually tired. Lately, I havent needed to sleep as much.

"Woa woa woa, slow down Rose. One at a time." I laughed.

"Hey Nessie how about we have a girls night? Just you, me and Rose. We can watch movies and you can eat and stuff while you tell us every single detail. And don't think about lying because I have my ways of finding out the truth." Alice smiled an evil grin at me.

"Uhm, yeah sounds good. I'm gonna go get some strawberries and chocolate and I'll meet you two in my room." I said, walking towards the kitchen.

"Don't take too long bi-atch! The suspense is burning me!" I giggled to myself. I loved the little nicknames Rose and I called eachother.

I walked into the kitchen and got out the strawberries, along with the chocolate. I grabbed the fondu machine, and headed upstairs. When I got to my room, Rose and Alice were already changed into shorties and camis.

"Damn you guys change fast." I mumbled.

I set the food on the floor, and began to put the chocoloate in the machine.

"Here, put this on." Alice threw a pair of shorties and a tank top at me.

I slipped into the outfit and sat down.

"So……did he hurt you?" Alice asked.

"Well I mean it hurt a little in the beginning but that's to be expected. Other than that, nope. He didn't hurt me at _all_" I replied.

"Oh so you liked the way it felt?"

"I swear this is so weird telling you guys this….but yea. I did….alot."

"Who started it?" Rose pressed

"Hmm…well after he gave me my gift I started to kiss him and then it kinda took off from there…so I guess I did." I blushed.

"Woo Hoo! Nessie wears the pants! Yeah that's right girlfriend! my baby here is the queen!" Rose hollered.

Wow. Only Rose would like it if I 'wore the pants' in a relationship. I laughed.

"Now here's the important question….did you use protection? Nessie please tell me you used protection!" Alice said. "If you didn't use protection, I swear im going to kill jacob. I mean it!"

"Yes yes yes Alice, we did. God, im not a fucking retard."

"Ewuh. That's gross Nessie. Condoms take away from the fun." Rose protested. Alice smacked her in the arm. "Well they do! Safe sex is no sex honey. And Alice that is so not the most important question. This is. How was the sex?"

"Do I really have to answer that?" I pouted.

"Well Nessie, we could always ask wittle Jakey this question…"

"Fine…." I crossed my arms "It was amazing okay? It was honestly the best night of my life and I cant get enough of Jacob. His smell, his touch, the way it feels when he whispered in my ear, all of that was just…wow. If I could choose, I never would have let him get away from me."

Alice's jaw dropped. Rose started to smile and then hugged me. "Awuh honey that's great! I'm glad you liked it." Rose said.

"Pfft! Liked it? Rose I loved it..i loved it more than the first time I had jaguar. Oh my god is it amazing?!" I said

"So im guessing your going to do it again sometime soon?" Alice eyed me.

"If I have anything to do about it then oh my god yes." I giggled.

Alice sighed, and then threw in "Was it on the beach like I said?"

"Yeah it was in this beach hut like thingy. And candles were everywhere, so it smelt amazing. There was music and-"

"Oh my god what song was playing when it first started?!?" Alice said.

"Superhuman by Keri Hilson" I asnwered automatically. I knew every single detail about what happened tonight.

"Awuh Nessie that's so fucking cute! It's like the perfect song for a sex song." Rose smiled.

"A sex song..?" who would think that people could have 'a sex song'?

I reached over and grabbed a strawberry and dipped it in the chocolate. I usually didn't like human food, but I loved chocolate, and strawberries went good with it, so I ate a lot of them. I began to lick the chocolate off of the fruit when a bright light flashed in my face.

"What the hell was that for?!" I yelled.

Rose faced the screen of the blackberry in my direction. A picture of me licking chocolate off of a strawberry was showing.

I looked up, my jaw dropped. "You…..would'nt." I said through clenched teeth.

"Oh we would. And we are!"

I lunged over to Alice to try and get the phone out of her hands but she was already standing on my bed.

"ALICE!" I yelled. "you better not because I _will_ tell Jasper what you said about him..when he gets in the mood! Do you remember that secret? Yeah it wont be a secret anymore!"

"You wont tell him that. I just looked." She smirked.

Maybe her being able to see me now wasn't the best thing…..

Alice typed something I couldn't see and hit the send button.

"Ugh Alice what the hell did you say to him?!?!"

"I said 'If you want more of this come to Carlisle and Esmes RIGHT NOW,'" She took a breath and laughed. "Not that big of a deal Ness."

So Jake was coming here…..wanting sex. Which personally I would give him, but I mean my aunts, uncles and grandparents are here….wierd much?

"So are you going to give Jacob some….chocolate" She cracked up laughing.

"Rose….." I said. Alice and I both stared at her, eyes bulging.

"Yea?" She said. "Why are you both looking at me like that?"

"Beacause you called Jacob by his name. You never call him Jacob. It's usually either dog, or mutt, or mongrel or fido or something." Alice answered for me.

"Well I cant go on hating him. He makes Nessie happy, and he's good to her. I cant believe im saying this..but…he is perfect for Nessie." She smiled at me for a second. "Ewuh I so don't know what im saying."

'_Turn around, let me lick you from your neck down to your navel, cuz shawty you look the bed, I wanna lay your body right here on the table, so just hold it steady. Imma get the camera, we can make a movie.'_

That was my ringtone for when Jacob called me. I snatched my phone into my hands before Alice or Rosalie could grab it.

"Hello?" I said

'Hey baby'

"Awuh hey Jake"

'Uhm, I got your picture...'

"Yeah sorry about that, fucking Rose and Alice did that."

'So does that mean I cant come over?' He was teasing me, and he knew Iwould cave.

"NO!" I practically screamed into the phone. "Come over, and get here as fast as you can. I miss you."

'Alright sweetheart, I'll be there in about, oh I don't know, seven minutes?'

"Okay well just hurry up."

'Does your family know im coming?'

"Well Rose and Alice do and then everyone else is out hunting. They shouldn't be back until tomorrow around like 5. so..uhm, climb up the side of the house."

'Ness you know I hate to do that..i feel like im trespassing'

"Well, technically you are, so get over it. I miss you. I'll see you soon kay?"

"Okay bye baby love you.'

"Love you too" I said and hung up the phone.

I threw pillow at Alice. It hit her face with a nice '_poomf'_, and then dropped lifelessly to the floor.

"What was that for?" She asked. "You messed my hair up!"

"Jake is coming here, thinking and wanting sex!" I whisper yelled.

"Well then let him have what he wants! It's simple." Rose chimed in.

"Oh I am so not doing that while you guys are here." I snorted. They had to be crazy if they honestly thought I would have sex with my boyfriend while they were here. No. Uh-uh, not gonna happen, nope! "You guys may not care who hears you when you are being intimate" I paused to look at Rose "But I do."

"Well then what are you gonna do hmm? Play cards with him?" Alice asked, sarcasm showing in her voice.

That was a good question. Normally, Jake and I would just talk and kiss when he snuck into the house. But now, he wanted something else. . . Something that was R-rated. Ohmygod, what the hell am I going to do?!?

"Uhm….I'll…uh, oh god….we will just talk. And you guys are leaving! It's your fault he's coming here anyway." I fumed.

"We're not leaving! I planned a girls night, and I will have one whether I get to sit here casually, or if I have to hide in your closet!" Alice mumured.

Just then, I heard jake's footsteps turning towards the house.

"Okay yeah that's fine, go in the closet he's coming!" I said that so fast, it sounded like it was all one word.

Alice and Rose scurried over to my cloest and shuffled in.

"Safe sex is no sex!" Rose whispered and then she shut the door.

I could hear rose gauff at something. Alice probably pulled her hair or something, no big deal.

"Hey beautiful." I heard jake say.

I looked over to my window and there he was. Perfection, and it was walking right towards me. If this were maybe four or five months ago, I would have gotten extremely nervous. My heart rate would skyrocket, I wouldn't phyisically sweat, but it would feel like it, I would probably stutter like a totally idiot, and then maybe fall over a shoe or something. Young love kinda sucked in a way. But now, Jacob and I were past that, when I seen him like this, I was totally fine. I could kiss him without wanting to faint, and I could tell him I love him, mean it, and say it without all of the words slurring togather. Everything was perfect now.

"Hey." I smiled.

Jake sat on my bed, and opened his arms. A welcoming that I always accepted. I hopped from my side of the bed, and walked over to him, setting in his lap, and laying my head on his chest. Warm. Jake was always a little hotter than I was.

Casually, he started to kiss the top of my head, and made his way to my cheek, my jaw, my neck, and finally I looked up and gave him the part of me he was looking for. My lips. Jacob's kisses were nothing new to me, yet when they happened, I felt like I was kissing him for the first time. Every kiss was diferent. Some were passionate, some were sweet. I personally liked the ones that left me breathless and disoriented.

This was definitely one of those kisses. My lips found his, and it was like the fourth of july was going off in my mouth. Fireworks. Bam, bam, bam. One after another, non stop. My fingers were intertwined in Jake's hair and his hands found my waist. He wasn't being aggressive, but sweet and gentle. Our mouths moved in synchronization and I began to think. Without even realizing what I was doing, I moved one of my hands from Jacobs hair, to his arm. Just like that, all my thoughts of my birthday were flashing into his eyes, like It was a memory of his own. The boy and girl on the cake, our dance, what it felt like to run up to him and just hold him, and most of all, the tiny smiles on my face while he held me close. All the smiles he didn't get to see. The smiles that he put on my face, without even knowing that he is the reason they are there.

Jake pulled back and smiled at me. "Wow" was all he said.

"Wow." I agreed. What more could I say.

"Ness?" He asked, the corners of his mouth turning up again. He was stifling a smile, and I think I knew why.

"You could taste the chocolate in my mouth couldn't you?"

Jacob smiled and nodded.

I giggled and brushed my lips across his briefly.

"Damn, I love chocolate." He laughed and pulled me closer to him.

"Well I can think of something a little better than chocolate…" I smirked at him and reached up to kiss his neck.

"your right…." He said seductively. Jacob bent his head down to mine so his lips were right beside me ear. The feeling of his breath blowing gently on my face was phenomenal. "Marshmallows." He joked and started laughing.

I couldn't help it. I started bursting out in hysterics. Only my Jacob could ruin the mood by cracking jokes and still get away with it. Jake's humor is actually a huge turn on to me. I don't know what it is, but there is just something irresistable about a man who can make me laugh. It's quite sexy really.

"Oh so you think my humor is sexy?" Jacob asked, wiggling his eye brows and pretending to slick his hair back. He was so gorgeous when he did that. Correction…he was gorgeous no matter what he pretended to do with his hair.

How could he know what I was thinking?

"Look down hun" He laughed

Oh. My hand was still grasping jacobs forearm, allowing him to see what I was thinking. I pulled my arm back, and started to text alice.

_Heyy, having fun with Jasper in that closet?_

_Xoxo love ness._

I know Alice is in the closet with Rose, but if I texted that and Jake seen, . . . . well he would probably think they were lesbians. Ha. Rose…a lesbian. Now that would be funny.

"Jasper and Alice are in a closet? Doing what?" Jake asked. He was playing with my hair, and getly twisting my curls around his large fingers.

"Oh you know, just…making out." I had to think of something quick, and making out in a closet was the first thing I thought of.

"Ha go shorty! I never thought her and Jasper were that….wild. Like Emmett and Blondie. I mean, Jasper and Alice stare into eachothers eyes and have….damn I don't know..eye sex?"

Again, I burst out into hysterics. "Eye sex?" I questioned him.

"Well yeah. It's when people stare into there significant others eyes, and just enjoy the moment." He replied. It sounded kind of romantic in its own little way. I always saw Alice and Jasper staring at eachother, but I always thought it was because they didn't like to express their love vocally.

"Awuh, that's really sweet."

"You think so?" Jacob asked, looking down at me.

"Absolutely. Saying 'I love you' out loud, or making out and shoving your tongue down someones throat, are the most common ways to show you care for somebody…but..eye sex" I quoted Jacobs words, stifling a smile "proves everything, without really _doing_ anything. I think it's romantic."

Jacob took his index finger and placed it gently under my chin, lifting my head so that I was looking him directly in the eyes.

We must have sat there, silently gazing into eachothers eyes for a good two minutes before Jacob slowly inched his lips closer to mine. I latched my hands behind his neck and leaned in, until our mouths met. Again, another gentle and loving kiss. These werent my favorite, but I favored them a lot. Jacob cradled me in his large, toned arms, and traced the shape of my lips with his tongue. Damn, did this boy know how to make me melt!

He knew it too. Jacob knew exactly what to do to make me forget the world. Forget the people around me, forget where I was, hell half the time, Jacob made me forget my own name! He used it towards his advantage too. Every time that he made me feel like this, just made me love him that much more, if it were actually possible that I could love him more than I do now.

Jacob started to pull the string on my shorts, and I was already taking his shirt off of him, pulling it up over his head. Doing this revealed his perfect six pack, his tan skin, and every part of him that was for me, and only word. RAWR!

I managed to get Jake's shirt off of him and throw it across the room, while at the same time I was shedding my own shirt. Jacob lifted me off of the bed and held me in his arms as he walked over and put me against the wall. I hit the wall with a dull 'thud', and a picture fell off of the wall. Neither of us looked over to inspect the damage, despite the sound of breaking glass. My fingers were caressing his sides and he was starting to unhook my bra for the second time tonight. He succeeded and tossed lightly on my bed, not once breaking our kiss.

"Jake" I mumbled against his lips. He didn't pay attention to me, he just kept on making me loose my mind by kissing my neck up and down.

"What?" He whisperd into the hollow of my neck.

"Not here, not now. As much as I want to do that with you again, Rose, and Alice are closer than you think and can probably hear us right now." My breath was starting to become a pant. "Really Jacob, we shouldn't do this here."

"Well what if we walk over to your bathroom?" He started to run his fingers lightly along my thigh, up to my waist and back down to where he started. Damn this was going to be harder than I thought.

At first I couldnt speak. Jacob's lips were on mine and the only thing I was worried about was staying like this for as long as possible. I tried to push on his chest to get him to stop, but he just held me closer.

"No. It's still the same. Jacob, really. Please, I don't want to do this here." I mumbled into his mouth. Bingo. Jacob wouldn't ever make me do something I didn't want to do.

Jake looked down at me and kissed me lips one more time before he backed away from me. "Sorry babe. I guess I got a…uhm..little carried away." He shrugged and picked his shirt of the floor along with my bra and cami. "Im sorry."

I put my arms through the sleeve holes and pulled the material over my stomach.

"Don't be sorry Jake. Really." I smirked at him and he got my hint.

"If we keep this up, I'll have you pregnant before next month" Jacob chuckled as picked me up bridal style and led me to my bed.

And yet again pregnancy is brought to my mind. I have always wanted to be a mother, and I knew it was possible. I was half human, so I did get periods. I got my first period when I was around 12. I get them about every other week. Seeing this, I get them more frequent than the normal human, yet they only last around two days. They are shorter because im half vampire. Someday, im going to be finished growing…and I wont be fertile anymore. Out of this eternity that is my life, I want three things. My family: check. Jacob to be mine: check. A baby. My very own baby that was created by Jacob and I. 50% me, 50% him, but 100% ours. This was the one thing that I still wanted, still needed. If I were to get pregnant, nobody knows what could happen, or what te baby would come to be. Nobody but me. I am absolutely sure this baby would be beautiful, a small bundle of joy. A gift from god, and loved. My baby would be loved to no end. It would be just like any other child ever born to a mother and father, yet so much more. It would be mine.

"I wish" I mumbled very quietly, hoping Jacob wouldn't hear me. Wow I really shouldn't have said that. Jacob never once brought up having children, and when I talked about I once before, he seemed very uncomfortable about it.I guessed it was because he really didn't want to have kids.

It was silent for a couple seconds. The only sounds I could hear were Jacob and I's shallow breathing, and the soft beat of our hearts. The sound of Jacob's heart skipping along always made me feel safe. Just knowing that he was here, living and well, with me took its own affect on my mind.

"wh-what did you say?" Jacob asked. He crossed the room again so that he was standing right in front of me. He reached out and gently grabbed my face in both of his hands, leting my chin rest lightly in his palms.

Oh my god, he heard me. What if he doesnt want to have a child? Or worse…what if Jacob didn't want to have my child because of what it would be.

"I said…I wish. Jacob, I want a child. So badly." I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Time to tell him how I really feel. "I've wanted a baby since I knew what they were. I didn't used to think it was possible but then I started getting periods, and I realized that maybe one day, my wish could come true.I can only imagine the feeling of the first time a mother looks into their babies eyes. To be there for their first words, first steps…I want to experience that. I want a child more than anything in this lifetime excluding you. If you don't want a baby with me, or just in general, well I mean I guess..i guess I will just have to live without one. Im sorry for bringing this up. I really shouldn't have said anything" I felt a tear stream down my face, but before it could get to the tip on my nose, a pair of lips replaced it.

Jacob was kissing me, and holding me tight to his warm chest.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, if you even consider the thought for one second that I wouldn't want to have your child, then you are out of your mind. You and I could have children…as many kids as you like. I _do_ want to be a father. I always have but I never brought it up because I didn't know if you could have children, and never in a million years would I want to say something that could hurt you. If you want a child, we will have one. I promise you that I will do everything in my power to make that happen for you. I love you." Jacob whispered softly. He took my hands in his and brought my body close to his and started to lightly kiss my forehead.

"You would really have my child?" I asked. It came out barely a whisper.

"I wouldn't want it any other way. Renesmee, If you want a baby, then I will give you one. . . happily give you one." He added.

"You are amazing. . you know that right?"

"I how amazing _you_ I know how much I love you, and how much I always will."

"You compare one grain of sand to a whole beach." I protested with confidence. I knew Jacob loved me, maybe even more than life itself, but I just could never imagine that he loved me more than I love him.

"Well I believe you are wrong Miss Cullen." He chuckled and we walked over to my bed.

"Impossible. Hey Jake, If I said you had a beautiful body would you hold it against me?" I asked, cuddling under the covers with him. I wrapped my arms around his torso and he was lightly brushing his hand along my cheek.

"I will hold my body against yours forever if you want me to" Jacob playfully winked at me.

"I think I just may hold you to that." I laughed, going along with his joke.

"Perfect. I will hold my so called beautiful body against you and you will hold me to you." I burst out laughing as Jake pulled off his shirt and turned out the light.

"Good night Jake."

"Good night Ness, I love you."

" I love you to."

Those three words could be said a million times but they could never come close to the way I felt about Jacob. Not even half. Dad will probably be pissed tomorrow when he finds me snuggling in Jacobs arms, but whatever. Tonight was perfect, and mom _did_ say I could have a friend stay over for my birthday. She never really specified that boyfriends werent aloud. Loop hole (:

**Do you see that little button down there? Yeah it says REVIEW THIS. Click it and review. I WANT 4 REVIEWS FOR ME TO PUT THE NEXT CHAPTER UP. So pleeeeaaaaasssssseeee review. I will love you forever (: oh and if u liked this story, add me to your favorites(:**


	9. what the hell?

**Okay so here is chapter 9. Wow…saying that I needed four reviews for the next chapter to come was a really good idea (: so im bumping it up to 5 reviews for chapter 10. In this chapter, there is some drama…but nothing like volturi or anybody cheating on ayone else. It's good and fun drama that the worlds loves. Lol. Anyways, here is chapter 9…remember…please review(:**

I felt something wet slurping on my face and immediately thought of the time I had kissed Jacob while he was in his wolf form. Ive only done that around three or four times. Kissing him like that was like making out with a german sheperd. Furry, wet nose, and slobbery, yet at the same time it was cute, and sweet. Would I ever do it again? Well duh, but I prefer kissing him while he was human. . . and shirtless. Oh yeah. Definitely shirtless.

"Jake, stop, your getting my face all wet." I giggled and rolled over, my eyes still closed.

The licking persisted and it started to get even more slimy, if that was even possible. "Babe, come on. Not here, we can do that later."

"Do what later?" Jacob asked and from the sound of it, I think he was in my bathroom. . which was about twenty five feet away from my bed.

If Jake was over there…..then who was slobbering all over my face?!? I sprang, and sat straight up. Oh. It's just Mimi. I picked her up, and cradled her in my arms as if she was an infant.

"Who's a pretty little puppy? Hmm?" I cooed to her in a baby voice.

"Meeee!!!" Jake yelled and started jumping up and down like he was a three year old.

I burt into hysterics and set Mimi gently down in my bed. She looked tired, so I pulled her miniature pink blanket around her. She was pretty much like a little baby; she slept, ate, and made cute little noises. I ran over to my bathroom at my top speed and gently started to massage Jacob's back.

"Oooh. That's feels really nice Ness. Up, now over. Yeah, right there. Wow." He said huskily.

"Just think of it as my way of thanking you." I said sweetly, and I turned Jacob around so tha I was looking at him. Of course he was shirtless, as he was more than half the time. I never minded, I mean hello? Boyfriend that has the body of an italian model, and he's wearing no shirt? Yeah definitely not a problem.

"Thanking me for what? Renesmee theres nothing to thank me for." Jacob stated as if he were one hundred percent sure of what he was saying.

"Here…I'll show you." I put my hand to Jacob's warm sheek and began to think of last night. Us walking into the hut, me laying beside him under a blanket, with a smile on my face, him kissing me and tasting the chocolate, and of course I had to throw in the conversation of children from last night.

"You really are happy about having a baby arent you?" He smiled a little.

"Im more happy than I could explain Jacob. You really have no clue how excited I am. I mean, im going to be a_ mom_ someday Jake." I bit my lip as I smiled. "And you are going to be dad."

"Yeah. But I do have a question for you. Well not really a question, but more of a statement. Edward." He said.

"What do you mean '_Edward_'" I asked, imitating his husky voice.

"Ness, how do you think your father would feel if you got pregnant?"

"That's easy. Pissed off. But then he would settle down, and hopefully support his daughter. If not, well then he just would have to live with it. Beause a baby would be mine, and your business. Not his. If he wouldn't want to be a part of their lives, then he wont. I would want more than anything for my whole family to be behind me, sure, but if they arent, you and I and our child would do just fine." I confirmed.

"Alright. I was really hoping you would say that." He chuckled.

"What time do we have to be at the bonfire tonight?" I was trying to change the subject. I didn't want to think about what it would be like if my family didn't like the idea of me having a child someday.

"We should probably get there around eight. Sound okay for you?"

"Yeah sounds great. But right now, I think some orange juice sounds even better." I laughed and grabbed Jacobs hand as we walked downstairs.

Everyone was sitting in the living room. Emmett and Jasper were playing some stupid game on the wii as usual. It was pretty funny to watch them because of the way they flailed the controllers around. Alice always yelled out what to do to Jasper, because she looked into the future to see what Emmett would do. Then again, Daddy always fired out commands to do for Emmett, because he read Jaspers mind. Sometimes Em, and Jazz got really pissed off and broke the controllers, but no worry, we always had extra.

Rosalie and Alice were sitting beside eachother and texting. Im guessing they were texting eachother because who else would they text. Its not like they had that many friends from their old school. And then Alice couldn't text mom because she never texted back unless it was Dad or me texting her. Ugh, they were texting back and forth about me. I could feel it. And of course when they both looked up at me and started to giggle, it also gave it away.

Carlisle and Esme were snuggling close together as always. Hmm..Mom and Dad werent here. I guess they must still be at the house. Wonder why they didn't come to the main house. I hope everything is okay. Wait, scratch that thought, I knew what they were doing. I didn't see it as gross this time because. . . .i was just doing that last night. I couldn't be that hypocritical.

"Hello sweetie" Esme said in her motherly tone.

"Hey." I replied.

"I made pancakes for you and Jacob, and then there is fresh fruit sitting on the table, if you are hungry." She said with a smile. Esme seriously had to be one of the best cooks in the world. For someone who hasn't eaten in over 90 some years, she was amazing. Her pancakes were to die for, and if you ever eat her brownies you better just watch out because you will definitely die and go to heaven.

"Esme, have I ever told you how incredibly badass you are?" I asked.

She laughed and said "Yes honey you tell me that all the time."

"Well good. Because I mean it." I smiled at my grandmother and Jacob and I walked hand-in-hand into the kitchen.

"Jake do you want any pancakes?" I asked

"Uhm…sure."

I reached up on my tip toes to get a plate down for Jake.

"Babe, here watch out. I got it." He flashed me that million dollar smile and walked over by my side. Jacob gently grabbed my waist and picked me up so that I could easily reach a plate for him.

"Here you go my love" I smiled and handed him the plate. He put a stack of pancakes onto it and douced it in maple syrup.

I sat beside him and watched him eat until I seen that his chewing slowed and he was looking at me.

"Arent you going to eat anything?" He asked.

"Nope. I was going to sk you if you wanted to go hunting today before we go to La Push. I havent been hunting with you in a long time." I smirked at him and his eyes got wide.

"Yea babe, sure. We can _definitely_ go hunting today."

Jacob and I hunting had to be one of the funnest things ive done. We would compete to see who could get the biggest both got bloody occasionally, and usually it was on purpose. The loser has to clean the winner off…with only their tongue. I usually tried to lose, but sometimes it was nice to win. The prize was always…worth it. That is why Jacob and I _always_ go hunting alone. If mom, dad, or anyone in my family for that matter excluding Rose, seen us do that. . . we would surely never be able to go hunting together again.

"Kay good. I'll be sure to wear my bikini under my clothes then." I said.

"And I will be sure to make sure that you don't forget that bikini."

"What was that Renesmee?" Emmet called from the living room.

"Oh nothing Emmet, just saying that if you don't keep your mouth shut from Daddy, I was going to kick your ass at Halo again and post the pictures on your myspace!" I yelled back.

Everyone started laughing and I could hear Emmett scoff.

"Pshh Ness, that was one time and I let you win!"

"Mhmm, that's why you were dry sobbing when I beat your high score right?" I fired back. Emmett KNOWS I beat him, and if he wants to keep that a secret from his geeky game buddies, he better not repeat what i just said.

"Shut up Ness!"

Jake finished the rest of his pancakes and we headed upstairs.

I quickly got undressed as Jacob waited for me. I didn't mind him being in the room with me while I changed. It's not like he hasn't seen me naked before…

"Okay so are you ready to go?" I asked.

"No." He replied quietly.

"Well what else do you need Jake. Am I forgetting something?" I checked my pockets in my jeans. Cell phone, gum, and my credit card. No, everything is here. I was wearing my bikini, and over that, I had on a pair of Jeans, and a cute hoodie from Abercrombie.

"I forgot to do this."

Jacob placed his hands on my torso, and gently lifted me off of the ground, pulling my into his chest, and kissing me. We have never kissed while he was literally holding me in the air. I wrapped my legs around his waist, so that the kiss would be easier. My hands quickly flew around his neck, and one of his hands were at the small of my back while the other was brushing small circles on my cheek. God this boy could kiss.

I pulled back slightly and kissed his neck. He seemed to be silent for a little while, so I looked up at him. Did I do something wrong?

"Renesmee…bite me." He ordered in a sweet tone.

"wh-what? Jacob it might hurt you. I..i cant hurt you Jake."

"Honey trust me, it wont hurt at all. Just please…bite me."

"Jake, really I think it will. I know im not venomous, but still. My teeth are extremely sharp. I could burst through a vein or something." Why would he want me to bite him?

"Please. I promise it wont hurt me. Just….try. please."

I nodded a small nod, and lowed my head to where his shoulder met his neck. I opened my mouth a little, and inhaled his aroma. Intoxicating. Ever so slowly, I let my tongue trail along where I was going to, against my will, bite my boyfriend; so that he would know I was getting close to what he asked. Carefully, and when I say carefully I mean like life or death carefully, I began to let my teeth sink into his skin. Jacob let out a small groan. Not a im-in-pain-get-off-me groan, but more like a –wow-this-feels-really-nice kind of groan. I swished my tongue over where I had left two small bite wounds, tasting Jacob's blood. His blood was like wine to me. All other animals blood that I have ever engorged on, was a mere taste of plain water compared to the sensual taste of Jacob. I can faintly remember the taste of the human blood I had when I was still in my mother, and this was still twenty times better than that.

"Thank you. Really Renesmee. That was. . wow, I cant even explain it." He was dazed. I could tell from the look on his face. He truly liked what I just did to him. As oddly, and disturbing as it was, Jacob loved every second of it.

"Can I ask you why you wanted me to do that?" I said. It was more of a whisper than a breath.

"I asked you to, because when you were a baby and bit me, it tickled. Then when you bit me once when you were around 10, it felt like, well it felt kind of like a massage. So I jut wanted to know what it felt like now."

"And….?"

"Amazing. It felt amazing. When we go hunting today, whatever animal you decide to choose, they have got to be the most lucky creature on this earth. Being able to have their life taken away by an angel, must be pretty damn good." Jacob chuckled.

I blushed a light pink and smiled at Jake. How is it that I get to keep him forever? I get to say 'yes this is my wonderful boyfriend.' Jacob was mine and I was his. Forever of our eternity that we would have together, we would be inseperable.

"Okay. I'm ready to go now." He said.

Jake and I walked downstairs and said goodbye to the family.

"Can I ride on your back?" I asked once we were safely a good 50 feet away from the house.

"Yeah babe. Let me phase first though."

He stripped down to nothing and threw me his clothes. Within the blink of an eye, he burst through his skin and transformed into a beautiful russet colored wolf. Jacob leaned down so that I could climb onto him. I grabbed a handful of fur as we took off into the forest, east of my house. While riding on Jacob, I felt free. The wind blew in my face, and all the scents of nature splashed into my reach.

Jacob abruptly came to stop, and lowered his back so that I could slide down.

"Okay. You know the rules. Loser cleans winner, yadda yadda yadda, blah blah blaaaaah, on your mark. . .get set, . . . .go!" I yelled.

With that we were off. I started to run full speed, and then it caught me. Bear. And by the smell of it, a big one. I ducked down without even thinking of what I was doing. That's how Daddy taught me to hunt. He always said that just like everything else in life. You had to listen with toyour instinct, and follow what it was saying. If my head is telling me to wait a few more seconds, and my heart is telling me to pounce, I pounce. No second thoughts.

Crouching behind the over-sized foliage was natural to senses kicked in and I could smell three male and two female. I could hear the clueless bear wander closer to where I was perched. Sometimes I felt horrible for having to kill an innocent animal just to satisfy my thirst, but then other times the thrill of it took over my body, and I felt one with was life, and with life comes death, and then again death also comes with re-birth. Alright here we go. I quietly began to stand up, and creep a few steps closer to my prey. My instincts took over and I was running full throttle to where I needed to be. One leap and I was on the bear's back. The creature beneath me put up an equal fight. Every now and then it would look over to it's right side, as if it were searching for something. It's large paws tried to swipe at my face quite a few times, and then the roar of its call echoed through the woods. Out of all the animals I had ever fought, this had to be the most competitve. It was literally fighting for it's own life. The animal was getting tired, so I decided it was time for my final move. I lowered my head and took a deep breath. I opened my mouth and inched closer to the bear's neck, sniffing for the right vein. Ah, there it is. I put my teeth right on the juggular, an bit down, exerting as much force as I possibly could.

Unexpectedly, the bear let out another cry. This wasn't one of fear or pain. . it was a cry of sorrow and angst. There, it was finally deceased and I began to drink the liquid that I had been waiting for. Once I was finished, I stood up and looked down at what had been my feast. It's head was still facing the direction it repetively looked in during the fight. I looked over to see two young bear cubs cowering together in fear. Why would there be…Oh. Oh. My. Gosh. I just murdered the cubs mother. How could I be such…such a monster?!? All the mother was doing was looking for food for her young and I just end her life! Im a terrible person. Tears began rolling down my face and I slowly inched closer to the baby animals.

"Im..so sorry." I whispered to nobody in particular.

One cub ran away and the other just sat there, looking defeated. I crouched down beside the baby, and looked all around. My eyes found a wound on it's hind leg. Something mysterious came over me, and I had the urge to hold the cub's leg, to kiss it and make the pain go away. I reached hesitantly for the damaged limb, and amazingly, the baby bear just sat there. I looked into the wound and seen that there was a bullet fragment. Someone was hunting out of season. I grasped the fragment and the bear let out a whimper.

"Shh. It's okay. It will feel better now." What a terrible lie. The bear couldn't understand me anyway, so why even bother lying?

I held the paw for a moment longer and then something happened. I felt a tingling sensation under my palm. Setting the bears leg down, I noticed there was no wound. Nothing was there, accept for a patch of brown, fluffy fur. Did i….? No, there is no way that I just healed that bear….What the hell was going on here?

The baby scampered away, and I was left alone, sitting on the damp grass. Wow.

"Hey babe! What did you catch?" Jacob ran up behind me and pulled me up.

He must have seen my face. "Renesmee….are you okay?" He asked, concern showing strong in his words.

Was I okay? I just healed a baby bear without even knowing what happened. "Uhm…no. I..i don't think I am." I whispered.

"Renesmee what happened" Jake was frantic now. He grasped my shoulders and lifted my head up so that I was looking him in the eyes.

"I just. . . . healed a baby bear.I killed the mother, and the baby was in pain, so I went to see what was wrong and there was this. . wound. A bullett wound. I picked the bullet out, and held the leg in my hands. Then I put it down, and the gash was . . .gone. Nothing. The baby was fine. It. . just ran away. I don't know. . ._how_ or even _what_ just happened. Jacob the scratch was deep! It was bloody, and everything! And then it just. . .poof! Gone like fucking MAGIC!"

He was silent and then he bit his lip.

"We're going to see Carlisle." He said in a firm tone.

Jacob was picking me up and holding me while he ran.

"No!" I protested.

"What? What do you mean no? Nessie, this could be bad. You have to be seen by Carlisle."

"No. Not yet. I healed a baby, and helped him. That's not a bad thing Jake. Look, if anything else happens, I promise I will go to Carlisle and see what is going on. But that is the only thing that has happened so far and I feel fine. Im not sick, or cold or anything. I'm just extremely tired."

I looked Jacob in his eyes for what seemed like a couple minutes. Then I felt his body sigh and I knew I had won.

"Okay. But if one more thing happens, you are going to Carlisle. I cant risk something happening to you. I love you too much." He whispered. I reached my lips to his and kissed him. "Now let's get you home so that you can take a nap."

"I love you too." I yawned, and Jacob Lifted me into his arms. "You have no idea how great that nap sounds right about now."

I fell asleep in Jacob's arms, as he walked me back to my house.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Baby, wake up." Jacob gently nudged my shoulder and kissed my forehead. "Ness, come on honey it's time to wake up."

"Whyyyyyyy?" I moaned.

"Because babe, the bonfire starts in fifteen minutes." He chuckled.

I forced myself to sit up and rub the sleep out of my eyes. "Alright, im up."

Looking in the mirror sitting on my nightstand, I looked different. My face seemed to be…more mature? It looked as if my cheeks had been elevated, my lips were slightly fuller. Whatever it was, I liked the change.

I jumped from my bed and ran to my closet. Hmm…what should I wear? It's kind of chilly out so I guess I should wear jeans and a nice shirt.

I threw on a pair of dark wash jeans from Abercrombie and decided on a green three quarter length shirt from Hollister.

"Jake, boots or flats?" I asked, holding a black boot in my right hand and a black ballet flat in my left.

Jacob cocked his head to the side smiled. "Boots. Definitely the boots, they make you look sexy." He smiled and put his hand out to me.

I slipped on my shoes and ran over to take Jacob's hand.

"Have I told you how absolutely beautiful you look today? Theres just something about you right now. Are you using a new bronzer? You just seem to be…radiating beauty today." He smiled. "Wow, I sound really gay right now, asking my girlfriend if she changed her bronzer. Way to be an alpha Jake." He chuckled.

"No Jake, I don't use bronzer. You always tell me not to because it overs up my blushes. But thanks for the compliment." I giggled.

We walked downstairs and found my parents laying casually on the couch. Mom was perched on dad and Daddy had his hands on her back.

"Wow sweetie you look. . . amazing today." Mom seemed as if she was trying to find the right word.

Why do people keep telling me that? I'm the same Renesmee as I always am. No different make-up, same hair color. I look like me.

"Thanks mom. Jake and I are going to La Push for a bonfire. I have no lue when I'll be home, but I'll call you when we leave there 'kay?" I asked.

"Sure Nessie. Have fun."

Jacob and I walked outside and stopped in the driveway.

"Oh my god! Did your dad get a new car?!?!" Jacob practically choked out. He always got excited around new cars.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, Mom and Dad got me that for my birthday. You can drive it if you want." I said calmly.

"Are you fucking serious? You havent even drove it yet Ness." He put his hands on his head as if he were trying to keep it properly poised on his neck.

"Yeah well, still. Here." I tossed him the keys.

"I love you. So much."

I giggled and hopped into the passenger seat. Ow. I just got a pain in my back. Whatever, it's probably nothing to worry about. Maybe I just moved the wrong way. Jacob started the car, and rubbed his hand over the interior as if it were a puppy and he were petting it.

We drove to La Push while listening to a paramore CD. I song along with the words and occasionally Jacob would look over and smile at me. Emmett always used to call my paramore CD's pussy rock, but excuse me for not liking music where you cant even understand what the singer is saying. And the singer doesn't even sing, they scream. Emmett's music sucks. It's always either disgusting hard core heave metal, or Hannah Montana.

I was lost in thought when Jake opened my door for me. Awuh, what a gentleman. He held my hand, and walked with me to the spot on the beach where everyone was seated and laughing.

"Carly!!!!!!!" I squealed.

Carly looked over to me and jumped from her seat, knocking over a bottle of water in the process. I embraced her in a hug and laughed.

"God Ness, someone looks beautiful today. I mean you look great every day, but today……you look…..fabulous! It's like your glowing or something." She took a step back and looked me once over, almost looking dazed. Ugh, why does everyone keep saying that?! Sure, I loved getting compliments, but I just woke up from a nap. It's not like I look like a freaking model or something.

"Yeah Carly, I could say the same thing for you. You look amazing!" I looked at her, and it was true. She did look great. Her cheek bones were slightly higher since yesterday, and her face was fuller, but in a good way."I havent seen you since. . yesterday." I said. She laughed and lead me over to an empty seat beside her.

"Omg Ness, I have some major news for you. Well news for everyone." She grabbed seth's hand and smiled.

"Well. . . what is it? Spill!" I sqealed. I loved sharing gossip with Carly. She was the first one to know when I started to like Jake, and I was the one she told when she found out that Seth imprinted on her. I found out before Jacob or anyone else from the pack knew.

She leaned into me, and put her mouth at my ear. "Im pregnant." She huffed out in an elated tone.

"Oh my god that's great!!!!!!!!! Im so happy for you! When did you find out? I need details here Carly!" My best friend was pregnant. That's when it sunk in. . .it was possible. I could really have a baby one day.

"Well I mean I just found out today. Two days ago Seth and I uhm. . yeah. And then today I just felt weird you know? Like we didn't use any protection, and I got these weird cravings. Then I had fatigue, and I started throwing up EVERYWHERE. Seth got worried so he took me to the hospital. Carlisle checked me out and told us the good news." She smiled again. Carly was going to be a great mom.

"But wait. . .how could you already tell if you just had sex two days ago?" I asked, bewildered. I know that the growth of the baby would be rapidly sped up because of Carly and Seth's genes, but I mean, two days after conception seemed to be a little fast.

"I wondered the same thing, so I saked Carlisle. He said that he did a little research a while ago, because he and Edward were thinking of Jacob and you. Carlisle told me that my pregnancy was progressing at an extremely fast pace, but he checked the baby out and everything looks fine. Bella was pregnant with you for around a month. If you add in the rapid growth of a shape-shifter and then us, you get half of that. Two weeks. Seth and I are going to have a baby girl in about a week and a half."

"It's a girl?!?!?" I yelled.

"Yepp. And uhm, I have something to ask you. Seth and I talked it over….and we want you and Jacob to be the god parents. Would you?"

I started to cry. "Carls you know I would love that." I hugged her again. "Do you guys have any names picked out?"

"Charlie May." Carly said while seth nodded.

"Damn seth, your only fifteen and already going to be a father."Jacob playfully punched him on the shoulder and smiled.

"Hey, technically im somewhere around 23." He laughed.

The rest of the night we all laughed with eachother, and roasted marshmallows. I ate six. God, I felt like such a hog, but even after the marshmallows, I still felt hungry. Jacob ate seven, so I was one right behing the appetite of a werewolf.

The night came to a close and everyone started to pack up and go home.

"Carly, call me if you need anything okay? I mean that. If you need someone to pick out your shoes, because you cant see past your stomach, im here for you." I laughed and hugged her.

"Alright Ness. Hey the carnival is in a couple days, do you want to go with Seth and I?" Carly asked.

I looked up at Jake, who had his arms wrapped around my waist.

"Yeah that sounds great." He answered.

"Okay well I'll see you then. Bye guys!!" I yelled over my shoulder as Jake and I walked to the car.

Ugh, my feet were really starting to bug me. I hadnt noticed it until we started walking to the car, but it felt as it I had been walking on them for days straight.

I started to slow down and Jacob must have noticed. "Renesmee, are you alright swetheart?"

"Yeah, yeah, im fine, its just. . .my feet. They really hurt."

I took my boots off to reveal my feet. Well, they were a little swollen, but nothing bad.

"Do you want me to carry you?" Jacob asked, extending his arms out.

"Babe, the car is right there. That's like. . .twenty steps max." I giggled.

Without warning Jake swooped me into his arms and was walking towards my car.

Ouch! My back was starting to hurt me again, but I didn't mention anything to Jacob. He always over-reacted when it came to me. I could accidently poke myself in the eye, and he would think that I scratched my cornia or something, and was going blind.

I made a small grunting noise as the pain increased.

"Honey are you okay?" Jake asked sweetly as he layed me in the passenger seat.

"Yeah, I uh, bit my tongue." I lied. Thank God I was a good actress. Jake totally believed me. He just smiled and shook his head like he always did when I did something clumsily.

Some really freaky things were happening to me today. I healed a bear, I got extremely tired out of nowhere, I slept for more than six hours when I was just taking a nap. My back was killing me, and my feet hurt and were swollen. I never felt pain from my body. I was half vampire for god's sake. Everyone was telling me how great I looked, even though the only cosmetics I had on were mascara, and a slight amount of lip gloss. As I got older, my need for sleep decreased, so why was I so dependant on it today? And then there was the appetite thing. I never really liked much human food, excluding chocolate, so why would I even eat six marshmallow and STILL be hungry? Maybe Jacob was right. Maybe I was getting sick. Either way, unless something catastrophic happened to me, I was keping all of these symptoms to myself. No way was I going to see Carlisle.

**Okay so remember to review if you want to find out what is worng with Nessie!!!! Review review. If you review mine, I will review yours. I want at least 5 reviews for this chapter, so plllleaaasseee make my wish come true (: REVIEW!!**


	10. Umbrellas and Ramen noodles

**So here is chapter 10. Its a lot better than chapter 9, I promise. Idk why but I really didn't like chapter 9. Anyways, thanks for they reviews(: I got on one day and there were 37 reviews and I was like, awwuh they like my story lol I need 5 more for chapter 11. Enjoyyyy. Oh, feel free to tell your friends about this story, in fact, yeah go ahead and tell them. I wouldn't mind(:**

**Renesmee POV (this is two days after the bonfire)**

For the past two days, I have been living in my own personal, secret hell. Ive been eating just as much as Jacob, and now to show for it, I have a defined bulge on my abdomen. Can Vampires even gain weight? Well I guess so seeing as I have a bump. I better be able to lose that, or I'll be pissed to have to stay fat for eternity. Along with my new found cravings for human food, my back, and feet pain only continue to get worse. Every time that I move in a certain direction, the pain shoots through me like a lightning bolt just waiting to strike. Oh, and then there is th**e** frequent peeing. I am literally peeing like every fifteen minutes, no lie. Its like my bladder is the size of a freaking two year olds. It is _such_ a hassle! Especially when im sitting with Jake, and kissing him and then out of nowhere, I get the urge to go to the bathroom. The worst part you ask? Oh that would have to be the mood swings. I swear, I think Jasper is beginning to get sick of me. One minute I can be extremely happy, and think the world is just this magical land of wonder, and then the next second, you better watch your back because the head bitch in charge has just arrived, and her name is Renesmee Cullen. I hate it when I get too emotional. I don't like crying in front of people, and just yesterday, Jake and I were eating jelly beans, and he ate the last buttered popcron, so I literally started busting into tears. I was hyperventalating over a JELLY BEAN. It did get me a pretty nice make out session of apologies so I guess that break down was okay.

It was really hard keeping these thoughts and symptoms from my Dad. First, I started wearing a lot of babydoll shirts. They hid my little pooch quite nicely, and they were really cute. When Daddy was in distance of hearing me, I immediately thought of giong shopping with Alice, or even gardening with Esme. He seemed to buy it, but even still, I tried to spend most of my time at the main house. Hiding it from Jacob was rather easy excluding the mood swings, they kind of came on uninvitedly. Poor Jasper, I really do feel bad for having him having to experience the horrid PMS with me. The pain was….tollerable. It just was excrutiating, and exhausting. Speaking of exhausting, im really tired. I have been for the past three days, but im just relating that to stress. Keeping a secret sickness away from two houses of vampires, and a wolf really knew how to take its toll on someone.

Right now, I was heading up to the main house. Jacob would meet me there soon, and then we would be going to the carnival with Carly and Seth. Just a couple more steps and I would be able to rest these feet.

I got to the porch and Esme was already opening the door for me and removing my jacket.

"Renesmee, you look ravishing! Did you get new mascara or something?" Esme asked.

Although I was getting used to the compliments from people, it was still annoyng. 'Renesee, honey you are so beautiful!' Or then thers always the'Nessie, sweetie, your just glowing with prettyness!' I don't know how to tell them, it's the same me. I am wearing the same make-up I did before, and im the same. Maybe I was just growing a little bit, and therefor I look more mature, who knows.

"Thanks Grammy, and no, Im really not doing anything different than I did before." I smiled at her.

"Alright dear, well maybe its just nature making the most beautiful thing in the world, even more breath-taking. Anyways, I knew you were coming, so I made your….new favorite."

"Ramen noodles! I can smell them and they are making my senses go _ballistic_!" I hugged her and ran into the kitchen. Lately, I have really been craving chicken flavored ramen noodles. That's really all ive eaten for the past two days. Well other than the bananas, granola bars,and pasta salad. Oh yeah and then there was the chicken alfredo. Ugh, how could I forget the pop corn and peanuts? And then yesterday, Esme made these top notch scrambled eggs. On the side of that there were these really cool looking grapes. They were like…three times the size of a normal grape. Okay okay, so maybe I have been eating a lot, but im always craving Ramen Noodles. And at least what im eating is healthy …. Well most of it anyways.

"Okay honey, go get some noodles, and then you and I can watch some TV." Esme called into the kitchen.

I scooped a bowl out of the kitchen and emptied the pan of noodles into it. Seeing the two wrappers on the counter, I could tell that Esme had made two packs of noodles. Oh well, I hadnt eaten since lunch and it was already somewhere around three. Ugh what am I saying?!? I just ate a huge lunch not even two and a half hours ago, and now im eating major calories! I am going to be sooooo fat.

I lunged into the family room, and took a seat on the couch by Esme. She was watching TLC, which didn't surprise me. Esme always loved to watch the chick shows. I did to, but she really got into it. One time, this couple got married, and she was dry sobbing the whole time. She didn't stop until she went online, found their email adress, and sent them a letter saying how beautiful the setting was, and she wished them the best. Was it weird? Extremely, but that's Esme, she is just naturally compassionate.

"So what's on right now?" I asked, shoving a spoonfull of noodles into my mouth.

"Well its this show about woman who didn't know they were pregnant." She answered.

"How the hell can you now know your pregnant? You grow like five times your normal size, you puke all the time, the thing inside you kicks like theres no tomorrow, and I mean hello? You miss your period."

"Sweetie, sometimes they do bleed, and mistake that as a period, and then they also could just not gain a lot of weight. Some woman really show hardly any symptoms that can relate to pregnancy." She answered. Esme knew everything.

"But still, you would have to know that you had unprotected sex, and there was a possibility." I protested, taking another big bite of noodles.

"Renesmee, even if you are using protection, nothing is 100% effective. There still is a chance you could get pregnant."

"Okay, but still, if I were pregnant, I would want to know. I mean, there are so many things that you sohuld do when your pregnant. Like that breathing class thing, and putting headphones up to your belly so the baby can hear music. I just think being pregnant is a special thing, that requires special actions." I stated.

"Youre exactly right….speaking of which, uhm, did you and jacob….." She stopped, waiting for me to get what she was implying.

I looked down to the floor for a minute and bit my lip. "Yeah."

Esme was really quiet for about a minute. And then out of nowhere, she was embracing me in a hug.

"Awwuh honey! My granddaughter is officially a woman now. Renesmee, why do you seem sad?" She asked when she noticed that I wasn't hugging her back.

"Arent you dissappointed in me? Arent you going to yell at me and tell me I am too young, and that I made a mistake?"

"No, why would I do that?" She asked, looking confused. Did she want me to fucking spell it out? God I just had sex before marriage, and shes fine with it! _No, stop Renesmee, don't be mad at her, _I thought. Ugh there are the modd swings coming back!

I took a deep breath, calming myself down.

"Well, im sixteen. Most grandmothers pretty much forbid their granddaughters from having sex at sixteen. Most people would say im stupid and tell me I made a huge mistake." I told her, finally looking her in the eyes. She looked confused, like she was contemplating what to say.

"Answer something for me. Did you like it…. When Jacob was holding you?"

"I loved it" I asnwered immediately.

"Do you see what you did as wrong?" She asked again, pushing a lock of my hair away from my face, and placing it behind my ear.

Where was she going with this. Was she just going to let me decide whether it was right or wrong? "No, I didn't see it as wrong at the time, and I don't see it was wrong now. How could something so _right_, be wrong? Sure, maybe I was a little younger than most people, but it was still just as amazing as it would have been if I were to wait until I was older, or even until marriage. It would have been the same, breath-taking experience that it was that night… and I don't see it as wrong." Wow, I didn't plan on saying all of that. A simple 'no' could have answered her question.

"Well then don't let me catch you morphing your feelings just because of what someone else thinks. If you liked it, and you don't think it was wrong, then don't let me tell you otherwise. You need to stand behind your decisions one hundred percent sweetie. Stay strong, and don't _ever_ let anybody make you regret what you thought was right. Do you understand honey?"

Esme was amazing. Even if she thought what I did was bad, she still wouldn't gripe at me for it. She stands behind me, and supported me through every decision that I have ever made.

"Yeah. I do, and thanks. As much as I hate to break this little moment apart," I took a breath and wiggled a little bit. Esme laughed and sat back down. "But I seriously am about to pee my pants!"

I took off down the hallway, and made a right, and then a left. Ahh, the bathroom. I ran inside,and locked the door. I felt so much better after i…. emptied my bladder. I looked down, and then seen it. Ewuh, blood. There wasn't a lot though, so maybe my period was just going to be light this time. It's still weird, Im not scheduled to be on right now. Oh whatever, its better now than later. I washed my hands, and headed back out to the family room.

When I got there, Jacob was sitting on the love seat, on the opposite side of the room.

"Hey." He smiled at me. Jacob could smile at me a million times every hour, and I still could get lost in his features.

"Hey!" I said a little too excitedly. I walked across the room and sat next to him. He reached over and pulled me onto his lap. I looked up to him, and he knew what I wanted. Jacob bent down and lowered his lips to mine. There, I was finally in heaven. He eased up, and nestled his chin on the top of my head. The whole time, Esme just sat quietly, watching out movements and occasionally smiling.

"I missed you" I told him.

"I missed you too baby. I would have stayed the night with you, but the pack needed me to run a shift. Im sorry."

"Jake, don't be sorry. You have a commitment to your pack. I understand that." I said.

Jacob leant down to kiss me again, and right as Esme was walking out, Emmett walked into the family room, and took a seat on the couch. There was no way I was going to let Emmet ruin my time with Jacob. I trailed my tongue around the shape of his lips, and he granted me the entrance I had been waiting for. The kiss immediately deepened, and my hands were on Jacobs biceps, gripping them. His hands were in my hair and I could tell that he was enjoying himself. Emmett of course, being himself, started to laugh.

I broke away from Jake and gave Emmett the death stare. He really did not want to piss me off right now.

"Relax Ness, I just wanted to let you know that Carly called, and I didn't know you were here, so she told me to tell you that her and Seth were already at the carnival, and you guys were supposed to be there as soon as you can." He walked over to me a ruffled my hair.

"Emmett you fuckface! You messed my hair up! Now it looks terrible and people are going to think im ugly." At first I was really furious with him, I was literally about to jump out of Jacob's arms, and lunge at the back of Emmetts head. But then, the wonderful mood swings kicked in and I was on the verge of tears. My lip was quivering, and I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes.

Jacob glared at Emmett and then smiled sweetly at me. "Honey, here." He started to run his fingers through my hair and then look at me from different angles. "There, perfect. Just like always." Jake eaned in and kissed the tip of my nose.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked.

"Yeah, but just let me go to the bathroom before we leave." I went to the bathroom on the ground floor, and did what I needed to do. This whole constant peeing thing really got on my nerves after a while..

Jacob walked me out to my car, and I silently and painfully got into the passenger seat. I looked down at my stomach. Woah! It's like I just grew instantly, right before my eyes. Maybe I was bloated, I did just eat two packs of Ramen Noodles. Yeah that's it, im bloated.

"So are you going to ride tonight?" Jake asked me, lightly taking my hand and kissingmy palm.

"Only the light rides. I uh, get scared." Lie. I loved thrill rides. But with the way I have been throwing up lately I didn't want to take any chances on making it worse.

"Alright. Do you care If I ride with Seth? He texted me saying that Carly cant because shes prego." He looked like a child wanting t go on the 'big boy' rides. It was really cute seeing him so excited over a carnival.

"No, go ahead" I giggled. "You can be a big boy tonight" I joked.

The rest of the way there, I sung along to a Taylor Swift CD. I was really getting into it too. I occasionally put the window down and sung out of it to pedestrians, and then Jacob would burst into hysterics when one sung back to me. She was a little girl, probably about four or five. She was beautiful. Large green eyes, and the prettiest brown hair I had ever seen. Just another reason I wanted to have children…I could put bows in my daughters hair, and if it was a boy, I could…uhm, give him a mohawk or something.

"Renesmee? Hellooooo" Jake said, pulling me out of my little thought bubble.

"Huh?" I said. "Sorry, what were you talking about?"

"Were here." He pointed across the street to the bright lights and smell of french fries.

We got out armbands and walked around until we seen Seth and Carly. Seth was throwing balls at a stand of milk bottles, and trying to win Carly some over-sized plush animal.

"Carly!" I yelled.

She turned around and DAMN. She was really getting big, and when I say big, I mean tremendously huge. I gave her a hug and Seth had finally won her a stupid bear, about the size of a chihuahua.

"Wow, some arm you got there Seth." I playfully punched his arm. He just mumbled something unintelligable under his breath.

"Yeah I'd like to see Jake do better. Those suckers are tough." He seemed mad, well I would be to, if I was a werwolf and could only throw as well as an eight year old.

"You wanna see me do better? Watch this." Jacob went up to the carny and handed him two dollars. He grabbed his three balls, and started walking backwards so that he was around ten feet behind the standing line. Jake ripped the ball out of his hands, and with a crash, it hit all six of the bottles down.

People began to spectate and crowd near him.

"Wow! How did ya do that mister?" A little boy that appeared to be around five years old tugged on Jacob's shorts .

He smiled down at the boy, and put the ball in his small palm. Jake stood the boy on the edge of the stand, and helped the boy pull his arm behind his head and throw the ball towards the bottles. Three of them were knocked over and the young boy began to cheer.

"Here you go sir." The carny handed Jake a big teddy bear. It was bigger than the boy!

"And _that_ is how you throw a ball, thank you very much Seth." He mocked. Jacob and Seth acted as if they were brothers. They either got along perfectly, joked around or screamed at one another.

We all walked together to the ride section, and Jacob's eye lit up when he saw the Rock and Roll. He looked at me pleadingly. "Go" I giggled.

While Jacob and Seth were riding, Carly and I decided to take a bathroom break. I swear porta potties are disgusting, and the degrading men that hang around them really gave me the creeps.

"Hey there pretty girl. Hows about you and me go ride some REAL rides." One man that was clearly drunk directed to Carly. She just looked down and tried to hurry into the porta potty.

"Lay off asshole. Shes pregnant." I told him., walking to stand in front of the stall Carly had just walked into.

"And what about you pretty little thing, how about you? You wanna be pregnant?" He began to stumble near me so I reached in my handbag, resting my hand on what I was looking for.

"Get. Away. From . Me." I growled. Oh no, this drunk did not want to mess with me when I was on the verge of bitch.

Of course he didn't listen and he inched closer to me. I pulled out the pepper spray from my bag and began to spray him in the eyes. He began to flail around in agony, and I managed to get a good punch in the face. The freak was just laying on the ground, completely still. Yeah that's right mother fucker, don't mess with a girl on her period. Luckily nobody noticed, since we were using the stalls behind the bingo hall.

Carly walked out, her mouth dropping. "Did you….?" Carly pointed her finger to the bum laying in the dirt, eyeing me suspiciously.

"Yeah, can you hold my bag? I _really_ have to pee now." I handed her my dooney and bourke and continued into the stall to use the bathroom. Hmm, that's weird. No blood. I used at least seven spritz of my germ-x, and kicked the door open with my swollen foot. Owuh, leaned the wrong way. Bad back Nessie, I reminded myself.

I walked out and Carly, Seth and Jake were waiting for me.

"How did you guys know where we were?" I questioned them.

"Carly texted me when she was in the stall. I swear if it werent for this being a public place, I would kill that guy." Seth growled.

"Ness, how the hell did you get him out cold?" Jake asked. Oh he was knocked out? Awsome, I just knocked some weird dude out.

"Pepper spray and a fist. I did pretty good huh?" I laughed. Jacob didn't laugh with me.

Why wasn't he laughing? I thought I did a pretty good job. "Renesmee, you scared me. I thought some drunk was going to hurt you, and then I literally run as fast as I could to get here, and when I do, you single handedly knocked him out? You never ceases to amaze me." He smiled at me, and then we all walked away from the scene I had left.

Jacob and Seth continued to get on the thriller rides, but Carly and I just stood by the exit, chatting and waiting for them to get off of the ride. We mostly talked about her pregnancy, and how she always seems to grow more in her sleep. Huh, that's ood. I seemed to be getting fatter in my sleep too. I almost laughed out loud. Luckily, she could blame her weight gain on being pregnant. Mine was just on my urge to eat more human food. Carly really didn't look that big. Sure she was huge, but for someone who was due in a couple days, she looked about half what she should be.

It was getting late, and I was hungry. I had a funnel cake, and some lemonade, but still. Seth and Carly had already left, and Jacob and I were just walking around talking to eachother. I threw up once. Damn funnel cake.

"Jake, babe can we just go? Im starting to get tired." I told him.

"Yeah, but there is one thing I want to do before we go."

He grabbed my hand and began to pull me through the crowd. He just kepy fast pacely walking, not even telling me where we were going. He stopped in front of the umbrellas. The unbrellas? This is what he wanted to do before we left? Why the unbre-. _Oh._Now I remember. Awuh, Jacob was so romantic. Every year when the carnival rolled around, the last ride Jacob and I ever got on was the unbrellas. He remembered.

"Awuh Jake I love you." I told him. I reached up on my tip toes to give him a quick kiss on the lips.

"I love you to. And I thought you would like to keep our tradition alive. Am I correct?" He asked

"As always, your right." I giggled.

We waited in line until it was our turn to hop in an umbrella. The seat was elevated of course, and for me to get into it, I would have to hop up. This was going to kill my back, but Jake was worth it.

I grabbed the edge of the seat, and leaned back on it, debating which way was the easiest way to get up.

"Do you need help Ness?" Jake offered.

"No, no, of course not. I got it." I shook off his gesture. I could do this.

I reached back and in one swift jump, I tried to land on the seat. I bumped my back, and fell to the ground with a loud crack. Something ripped through me. It felt as if I had just had my chest cut open with a chainsaw. My ribs felt like they were eing snapped in two, all at the same time. MY back was a different story. It was tingly. It felt heavy almost, and then the pain set in. This was more painful than I could have imagined was possible. Every cell in my body was ripping in two, and my breathing became shallow. My vision started to blur, and everything was spinning. Pain. Confusion. Fear. All of these emotions swept over me, and I faintly here people murmuring around me.

"Renesmee!!!!!" a sweet voice called. It seemed almost like an angel was calling out to me. "I love you!" The angel screamed.

Those were the last words I heard before I blacked out. 'I love you.'

**Well I really hoped you like this. The next chapter will answer all of your questions as to what happened to Renesmee, if you havent already figured it out (: I would like to give a special thanks to one of my most frequent reviewers, Saklutzy, for giving me the idea for Nessie and Jake go to the carnival. You rock. Anyways, review, review, review until your little heart is content. Oh and tell your friends XD. Thank you!!!!**


	11. sugar and spice and everything nice

**Okay, so this is going to be a well..not dramatic, but stuff will happen in it. So yeah ha. And btw, the whole sandi-pot incident tha thappened in the last chapter, tht happened to me nd my friends to a certain extent. Me, my boyfriend, and my friend carly were at our carnival and I had to pee and thr were weird guys out thr. They were rllly drunk or rlllly high. And I told my bf to stand in front of the stall and protect me lmao. He was very sweet about it. (: but enough about me, here is chapter 11. PLEASE REVIEW(:**

**Renesmee POV:**

Everything was coming to me now. I didn't know what exactly happened, but all I recall is that I fell and blacked out. I never really fainted before now. It was starting to wear off and I could hear faint noises. The beeping of some sort of machine, and soft and shallow breaths. The pattern of the breaths and beeping was somewhat calming; Rhythmic almost. It was like they were meant to be together, singing in harmony. Footsteps. There were now footsteps added to my senses, they were getting closer. Okay it sounds like a swishing, could that be a door opening? Yes it had to be, because there was a small gust of air following the sound.

"She will be up in fourty six seconds Jacob, stop worrying so much. She can probably hear you worrying right now, so shut it. As soon as she wakes up, Carlisle can tell you what is wrong. We're just as worried as you are, so just calm down." It sounded like Alice. Of course it was Alice, she is the only one who would know when I would wake up.

"Can it shorty. You arent the one who had to see her fall and not wake back up. Do you know what that felt like? I couldn't help her. I couldn't tell her not to worry, and that everything would be okay. I didn't even know if she would make it." Jacob whispered. Jacob. My Jacob was here with me. He was the one laying beside me. When he spoke, his breath lingered on the back of my neck.

Should I wake up? I guess I should; I don't want to make Jake anxious. I pried my eyes open. It looked like I was in Carlise's hospital room, the room I was born in. The beeping I was previously hearing was my heartbeat. Carlilse must have put me on a heart monitor. The line went up, and then came back down in time, doing so a couple times every second. I looked down and seen my ever growing fat pocket of a stomach, I was almost as big as Carly. Great. Not only am I hooked up to God knows how many machines to monitor my health, but im fat. That's just freaking lovely. Looking around, I seen Jacob with his eyes closed, and his arms around me. He looked so tired; I wouldn't put it past him that he stayed awake, watching me. Jacob looked so peaceful when he slept, yet the look on his face right now was a look of fear. Fear for what could have happened to me…what already happened to me. The unknown. Alice was standing in the doorway, a smile plastered on her face. I sat up in the hospital bed that Jake and I were lying on, trying not to pull any of the wires around me.

"Shes awake!" She called down the stairs.

Jacob's eyes flew open and he was sitting upright, with his arms wound tightly around me again. He nestled his nose into the hallow of my neck, and inhaled deeply.

"You don't know how much ive missed you." He breathed.

"Owuh, hun, im sore." I said. He loosened his grip on me, yet still held me close.

"Renesmee you scared me! I had, no scratch that. I _have_ no clue what hapenned to you. One minute you're fine and then next, your unconcious. I thought I… I thought I lost you." His voice cracked.

"Jake I really don't know what happened either. You will _never_ lose me; I promise. But im sorry, I love you." I whispered. I brushed my lips over his.

"I love you too." He replied. Jake was stroking my cheek with the back of his finger.

I heard shuffled movements and looked to where the sound was coming from. My whole family was standing by the door, just observing me. Carlisle had a clipboard in his hand and a pen resting atop his ear.

"Honey are you okay? Do you need something? Did Jacob hurt you?!? Awuh Ness im so happy your awake!" Rose ran over to me at top speed, embracing me in her arms. Ive always seen Rose as a sister, a best friend, even a second mother. I could trust her with everything.

I hugged her back, and Jacob let out a small growl.

"I would _never_ hurt her." He hissed.

"No Rose, im okay…. I just want to know what happened." I told her, angeling it to Carlisle.

Everyone in my family slowly paced towards the bed I was laying in. My dad picked up my hand and began stroking it with his thumb. He looked worried, maybe even more worried than Jake.

"Dad im okay." I said, trying to believe my own words. Was I okay? Im huge, im throwing up all the time, I randomly get pains in my feet and back, and then out of nowhere I just fall and black out. Yeah, that's normal. Maybe there is something wrong with me…

His face turned up, he was looking at me now. " Sweetheart, I don't know what happened to you. Carlisle wouldn't tell me, and he hasn't thought about it once, but I promise you, I will go to the ends of the earth to make sure you get better. I'll do anything…everything." His eyes turned a shade darker. He was extremely scared.

Alright ive had enough of this. I need to know whats wrong with me, and I need to know now. Who knowshow much time ive got left?

"Carlise?" I asked

"Yes dear?"

"What happened? I want to know."

Every set of eyes were on my grandfather, waiting for his conclusion. Do I have cancer, am I a diabetic? What about asthma can I have that? Or maybe nothing is wrong with me and im just crazy. That would be just my luck. I can see it now Carlise saying '_Renesmee, you're a mutant freak who thinks she's dying but don't worry, your just a lunatic who should be in a mental institution. We love you anyways sweetheart_.'

"Renesmee I know exactly what happened to you, and you are going to be okay. Nothing is technically wrong with you… but something extreme is happening to you, as we speak. I'd like to tell you…. Alone."

Before I could even open my mouth to speak, Jacob was starting to tremble. "No, im not leaving her. Tell me whats wrong!" He grumbled. Poor Jake, he was really shook up over this.

"Jacob I understand how you must feel, but seeing as I am Renesmee's primary care giver, it is my responsibility to keep her privacy high. Renesmee will tell you what is happeneing when she is ready, but what I have to share is quite a bit piece of information that she may want to think through alone." Carlisle stepped in, being professional.

It must be pretty big if he isnt even telling my family or Jacob…

"Look Carlisle, you are a great guy, really you are, but I am on the verge of breaking down right here, right now. I cant keep living not knowing what is wrong with her. I cant just leave her." Jacob's tone was softer now, more calm.

I kissed his cheek and lifted my tube covered hand to lace it lightly on his jaw. "Listen, I promise you, I will be okay. Just give Carlisle a couple minutes to tell me what happened. As soon as I know, you will find out okay? I promise. We're in this together remember? Me and you. Forever and always." I whispered.

Jacob stopped vibrating and looked me in the eyes. "Okay honey. A couple minutes tops."

I kissed him quickly and everyone walked out of the room.

"So whats wrong with me doc?" I asked, getting straight to the point.

"Hold on sweetheart, I want to make sure that they are far enough away that they wont hear us." Carlisle told me. He thought of everything.

I looked out the window, they were almost to the cottage, okay they were past that. Now they were running through the trees. Mom and Dad were holding hands, like always. Rose was on Emmett's back, kissing his neck passionately. Esme and Jacob were lagging behind a bit, and then Jasper kicked Jacob in the shin while sending him some kind of emotion im guessing, forcing him not to be mad about the sudden resort of violence. I loved it when Jasper used to do that for me when I was little. I hardly ever got in trouble.

"Okay Carlisle, they're far enough…now, what the hell is going on with me?" I demanded. Why was getting lippy with him? All he was doing was trying to help me, give me a little privacy. "I'm sorry Carlisle, I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. I don't know whats been going on with me. Ive been so moody lately." I smiled lightly at him.

"Well, the mood swings are all part of what is happening to you. Completely normal with what is going on, sweetheart. Are you ready to know whats wrong?" He took my hand and smiled.

_Was_ I ready to know? Nobody was truly ever ready to hear that something terrible is wrong with them. It's just not something most people look forward to. But Carlisle said it wasn't horrible, so I could deal with it.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, bracing myself for the worst. "Yes." It came out barely a whisper. No human could have heard me.

"Renesmee, sweetheart…." He took a pause and squeezed my hand gently. Here is comes. "Your pregnant."

What. P..pregnant? No that's impossible! Jacob and I only had sex once, and we used protection! How could this be? This was… unplanned, unexpected, breath-taking, and utterly a miracle. A baby. I was going to have a baby. Jacob. My Jacob was the father, and I was obviously the mother. All the times I thought it would never happen for me, and here I am, as huge as a blimp, laying on a hospital bed. So many thoughts ran through my mind. Is this miracle a boy or a girl? What will it be? No, that didn't matter. This was my baby, and it would be beautiful no matter what came of it. How will my family take it? Oh god, what will Dad do to Jacob?

I began to cry, but not out of fear of what was happening, not out of sadness either. These tears streaming down my cheeks were tears of Joy. I couldn't be any happier than I was now. Everything was falling into place, no matter how wrong it seemed. So I was going to have a baby while I was still technically a teenager, but that's okay because if I didn't, I would never have a child.

"Baby don't cry. We can get the fetus out immediately, its okay. We will take care of this." Carlisle pressed.

No. no, NO, _**no**_! Nobody is touching my beautiful baby. There is no way in hell I am letting anyone get near it. I automatically moved my hands down to my ever-growing abdomen. _I'll keep you safe little baby. Nobody will hurt you, Mommy is here._ I thought.

"No! Carlisle…nobody is… hurting my… child!" I said between sobs. I would do anything to keep my baby safe.

The look on Carlisles face was confused. "You want to keep the child?" He asked

"More than anything." I said softly. I was rubbing circles around my belly button, and thinking about how my life would change.

"Well, then that is what we will do. Im so sorry Renesmee, I didn't think you want a child. Here, let me tell you what I know so far. Your baby will be born normally, and there will be no need to bite open your skin. It will age fast, yet not as quick as you did, and should be finished aging when they are somewhere around the age of 21. The baby will be tall, seeing as Jacob is extremely tall. It will need to hunt, but hardly as much as us, and should take well to human food." Well yeah that makes sense, I havent felt the urge to hunt as often lately. "Your baby should be healthy, and well. The fetus should be born in about nine days, but it ispossible to come sooner. We will just have to monitor your size, but as of right now, everything seems perfect. The baby is a good size and looks normal. Congrats honey. Has anything awkward happened over the past five days other than the normal pregnancy symptoms?"

"Thank you…so much." I hugged him and kissed his cheek. Hmm, the aches, the mood swings, and the urination were all normal. But one thing that did happen, I know for a fact was out of the ordinary. "Uhm, yes. Jacob and I were hunting, and I got a bear. I looked over and there were these two little cubs. One had a bullet would, and I held its paw, then let it go.. and it was like magic Carlisle. I _healed _the baby. It only happened when I touched the baby with the wound. I was thinking about how I could help the poor thing after I just mutilated it's mother, and then it happened. It was so weird." I told him.

"Hmm, that's very interesting indeed. Your Dad seen a glimpse of that while you were sleeping, but he thought of it just as a dream. I on the other hand thought it could be true, and did some more research. Well, I have a theaory about that. Carly told me that lately, she can hear what animals are thinking. She says it never happened before she got pregnant, so I think it is her baby. Her baby has the power of hearing and maybe even talking to animals. Maybe your baby can heal things. Both of these seem logical seeing as Jacob and Seth's packs can hear eachother when they are in their wolf form, which is an animal. They also heal very quickly, and your parents gave you your power. Jacob has maybe given your child part of him."

If that is true, which it very well could be, I wonder if my child would be able to phase? I had so many questions that probably would only be answered as my baby grew up. "Do you kow the sex?" I asked

"Yes, I certainly do. I forgot to tell you that, im sorry. Would you like to kow your babies gender?"

That was a stupid question! How dumb can he be? Of course I want to know my baby's gender. Ugh, there are those damn mood swings again. "Yeah, I'd love to."

"Youre having a baby girl." He told me.

Wow, im having a daughter. That's when it sunk in. My baby wasn't just an 'it'. She was a her. A beautiful baby girl. _My _baby girl. I started crying again, and Carlisle handed me a phone.

"Whats this for?" I asked, still sniffling.

"Your baby has a father honey." He smiled and I got what he was implying. Carlisle walked out of the room, giving me my privacy.

I dialed Jacob's cell phone number and he answered on the first ring.

"Honey, I know whats happening. Come home. I love you, so much."

Jacob hung up the phone without saying a word, and I could already see him running towards the house, through the window.

In less than a minute, Jacob burst through the door, huffing and breathing heavy. He ran over to my side, and kissed me passionately. His hands were on my cheeks and I could tell that he was as worried as ever. He looked into my eyes, and im guessing he seen the red rims, showing that I had been crying.

"Baby, whats wrong?" Jacob was starting to hyperventalate.

"Im pregnant" I whispered.

Jacob's face went blank, and he just stood there. He didn't move, or even blink, let alone say anything. Was he mad… upset? I thought he wanted a child?

"Jake, are you ok-"

My sentence was cut short by the breath-taking kiss that was taking place. His lips were on mine, and his hands were tangled into my curls. Ive never kissed Jacob like this before. He seemed more carefree, and I loved every second of it. If I could kiss Jacob like this forever, trust me I would, but there were more important things on my mind. I tried to pull away, but Jacob was just starting to run his tongue along my bottom lip.

_Oh come on Ness, just a couple seconds longer. _I thought. _No, renesmee lets think straight now, you have something serious at hand._

I pried my lips away from Jacob's and he was smiling at me.

"So I take it your not mad?" I asked meekly, taking his hand in mine.

Jacob took my face in the palm of his hand, and lightly placed a kiss on my nose. "Honey, you have no clue how incredibly happy I am right now. Nothing could ruin this moment." He placed the hand that was holding my face, on my stomach. Then he quickly removed it and looked at me.

"May i?" He asked.

"Jacob, you don't have to ask. This is your baby just as much as it is mine." I smiled, and took his large wrist in my hand, guiding it to where the baby was kicking.

Jacob gasped and looked me in the eyes. "That's our baby." He inhaled.

"No, Jacob. That is our daughter." It finally hit him. He knew it was a girl. A tear slid down his face, and I wiped it away with my thumb. "Do you have any name ideas? Carlisle said she should be here in a matter of days, so we should really pick one out." I said. Oh my gosh, my daughter would be in my arms in a little over a week, if that.

"Well, I like the letter 'K' for a girl. It seems very feminine to me." He suggested. "We could ask your family for some name advice."

Oh no, my family. I still have to tell them, and I don't have time to waste either. Might as well do it now, get it over with. Not eveyone is going to be mad, but I know a certain someone who will prbably be infuriated.

Jacob must have been thinking the same thing because he handed me the phone. "You have to honey."

"I know im just… scared I guess." I shrugged. "I don't know how they will react."

"Well, do you remember what you told me a couple days ago?" He asked. Of course I did. I nodded. "This baby will be a beautiful thing. A new addition to both our families, and I would love it if everyone supported us, but honey some people see the glass half full and others see it half empty. But that doesn't change the fact that half the glass has water in it and the other glass doesn't. That's just like us. You and I see our baby as a wonderful thing, and so will others. Then again, they could see it as a baby. Just a baby. But no matter what, it's ours, and I will cherish you both for eternity."

He always knew exactly what to say to make me feel happy.

I dialed Alice's number, hoping she wouldn't pick up. Ugh she did before I even heard it ring. Damn pixie…

"_Renesmee?! Do you know what happened_?" Her usually peppy voice turned to worry.

"Alice, tell everyone to come home. Jake and I have something to tell you." I said quietly.

"Are _you okay? Were coming right now! We love you Renesmee_."

The line clicked off, and I knew it was time. Jacob crawled tried to crawl into bed with me but I pushed him away.

"Wha-"

"I dint want to stay in this bed Jake. Can you go ask Carlisle if he will let me go downstairs?" I pleaded.

"Sure, sure. Stay right here, ill be right back honey." He kissed the top of my hand and walked out of the door.

Seconds later Carlisle mosied along into the room and was taking out my Iv's when I showed him a picture of Daddy yelling about the baby.

"Renesmee, don't worry. Edward may be a little mad, but he will get over it. You're his daughter and he loves you. I bet that he may even be happy." Carlisle answered. Jacob just looked confused, and brushed his hand through his beautiful cole black hair. Ohh that was so hott.

"Really? Do you think…." I shrugged. "Do you think he will hate me? He didn't even know i… lost my virginity."

Carlisle was taking off the last of my heart monitor stickers, and he took my hand in mine. "Renesmee Carlie Cullen, your father could never hate you, no matter what you do. He loves you more than anything in the world, and if I know my son, he will also love your baby. You are the best thing that has ever happened to this family, and now, this baby will be another wonderful eddition. Nobody could ever hate you sweetie."

"But im a teenage mother. Im young, I didn't wait until I was married…. I didn't do what would make him happy." I whispered.

"Nessie, you did what made you happy. That is what life is about, and besides, if you didn't get pregnant as a teenager, I don't know if you could have ever gotten pregnant. Stop worrying so much sweety, everything will be okay. It may be hard, but it will be alright. I'm on your side."

He put my hand down and motioned for me to stand up.

"Thanks Carlisle." I kissed him on the cheek.

"Everyone is downstairs dear, go get dressed, and we will be waiting for you in the family room. I love you." Carlisle hugged me and left Jacob and I in the room.

I forgot all about being in the ugly hospital gown that he must have put me in. It's been harder to find thing that fit me lately.

"Jake I have to go get dressed okay?" I grabbed his hand and we walked to my room in silence. He could tell that I was scared, and was doing the best he could to comfort me.

I walked into my room, and Jacob shut the door behind me.

I felt warm hands wrap around my large waist, and a chin rested on my shoulder.

"Baby everything is going to be okay. I'm here for you, forever and always. We will get through this together, just like we've gotten through so many things in the past. Do you remember our first date?" He asked.

How could I forget? It was one of the best nights of my life. "Yeah." I giggled, and my baby kicked gently. That didn't start happening until today, and it was one of the best feelings ive experienced. "Daddy told you that if you hurt me then he was going to shove your tail down your throat and make you throw up your own body parts."

"Well see, Edward didn't like me much back then, but I guess you can say we grew closer. I really do like your Dad Ness. He's a nice guy, and he takes care of his girls." Jacob was kissing my neck, and I was forgetting what I came into my room to do.

I walked over to my closet andseen a new outifit hanging right in front of me. It looked big, like it was maternity or something. There was a note attatched.

_Renesmee, thought you might need this. We can get more soon. Love, Carlisle. Xoxoxo._

How could he pull that one off? Going shopping without Alice, _and_ my dad not finding out? God, he was good. _Stop thinking about it Renesmee!_ I told myself. Yet again, for the millionth time this week, I thought of that first time Daddy tried to teach me to play the piano.

I put on the cute pink maternity top and jeans. My bump wasn't _that_ noticable… okay well it was. But its okay, everything was coming out today anyway.

"You look so beautiful." Jacob hummed in my ear.

Huh, it was all coming into play now. Everyone telling me I looked 'glowing' was normal. Pregnant woman always seemed to radiate a special beauty.

"Are you ready?" He asked, taking my hand again.

"Well…. I'm as ready as I could every be. Let's go."

We walked hand in hand to the top of the staircase. Just a few more steps, and my life would change dramatically for the second time today.

**Well, what did you thinkk? Next chapter will have some biiiiiiig drama in it…and I mean big. Review if you want to know what happens!!!!! (: Thank so much you to all my loyal reviewers, I cant thank you enough. Your reviews are what keep these fingers typing.(: REVIEWWWW3**


	12. cheeseburgers

**Okay so my review thing works perfectly now…woohaa! –kayla- ha. This chapter was pretty fun to write, so i hope u like itt(: reviewww! Oh and at the end of this, there is a little Renesmee Jasper bonding timeee.**

Jacob held my hand the whole way, down every stair. He lead me into the living room where everyone was seated, murmuring on about different assumtions they had. Emmett was saying how he thought that maybe I was just getting fat, and needed to lose a couple pounds. _I swear, he really shouldn't piss of a p..person like me._I thought. That was close; one more letter and Dad probably would have it figured out.

Esme hugged me tightly and kissed me cheek. "Sweety, are you okay?" She looked sincerely worried.

"I think." I whispered in her ear. "Guys I have something to tell you." I said quietly, taking a seat on the couch between Esme and Jacob. Jake held my hand, and lowered me onto the cushion, trying to ease me of my back pain.

"Well… What is it? Nessie what's wrong?" Alice said. She looked confused. I guess she couldn't see what I was going to tell her.

I looked at Jacob with pleading eyes. He nodded his head and grabed my hand.

"Look, before we tell you, I just want you to know something. I have always been there for Renesmee, and I always will be. She is the reason I wake up in the morning, and have the urge to go about my days. She lights up my life, and hell, she _is_ my life. From the day she was born, she always has been. I love her with all my heart and would do anything for her, no matter what the sacrifice. I would risk my life for this woman and do anything I can to keep myself by her side. Just remember that okay? I love her, forever. Nothing will ever change that." He turned his head back to me and smiled. I smiled back. Maybe this wouldn't be as bad as I thought it would be..

"Okay so you love my niece. Big deal Jacob, we've known that for a long time now, what does that have to do with what is happening?" It was Emmett who chimed in.

Jacob was looking at Emmett now, trying to reason with him. "Actually Emmett, it has a lot to do with what is going on. It's probably the reason that all of this happening anyway. I love Renesmee, and I cant deny her of what makes her happy."

"Yeah, yeah, sappy love talk. Get on with the story." Emmett said.

"Emmett, I think it's sweet.. even if it coming from a dog." Rosalie smiled at me.

Jacob looked back over at me, urging me to speak. How could I talk? It felt as if my throat was frozen shut.

I took a deep breath and looked at my Mom. "Okay, well like Jacob was saying, I love him too. More than any of you could ever know. He's always been there for me when I was hurt, when I was scared, or when I just wanted someone to play with. Jacob has hardly left my side in the past eight years, and he is a remarkable man. Im so lucky to have him, and so are you, even if you don't know it." Now I looked at Rose who just looked over to the window. "What im getting at, is that Jacob makes me happy. He is the single person on this earth who when I look at, my heart stops. When I touch, I feel as if I am being electricuted, and when I kiss, I swear that the world just stopped spinning and is going in reverse. We will be together forever." Jacob was rubbing circles on the top of my hand. It was always his way of making me feel safe and secure.

"Honey are… are you, getting married?" My mom asked. I seen her eye my ring finger, and seeing the bare space.

"No, mom we arent getting married." I told her. I wish it were that simple.

Dad cocked his head to the side and his eyes narrowed. I shook my head at him, and he just sank deeper into the chair he and my mom were sitting in. Mom put her hand over where her heart shold be. "Oh thank God." She breathed a sigh of relief.

"Rensmee, sweetheart please stop worrying so much. You're making my go crazy over here." Oh, that's right. Jasper can feel what I feel.

"Sorry, im just really scared as to how you guys are going to take it. I don't want to disappoint you…" I looked at my Dad, and felt the tears about to plunge like rain drops.

"Renesmee, Its okay. I wont be mad, just tell us what is going on honey. We can all get through whatever is taking place." Daddy told me.

"Okay… Im, well im sort of, kinda.. Having a baby?" It came out more of a question than a statement.

The room grew eerily silent. Nobody around me even bothered to breathe excluding Jacob. I felt the hot tears roll down my face and Jacob's warm thumbs brushed them away. Alice had a small smile playing across her face, and Jasper was stifling a grin. Emmett had his jaw open and looked as if he had just seen a kitten eat a whale. Shocked. Rosalie was rock still. She didn't move, or even blink. It was as if she was a statue; She was there, but in other ways she wasn't. Carlisle was standing in the doorway, giving me a thumbs up and a smile. Esme was hugging me and rubbing my back, but still being as quiet as the others. I don't know if I had the courage to look up at my father. His gaze of longing would surely be enoough to make me break down right where I was. I started to stare at his feet and work my way up to his mouth. His lips were pressed permanently in a hard line. Here it goes. I moved my head to look up to his eyes. Daddy looked like he could cry.

"I'm sorry Daddy." I whispered. I tried to stand up, but Jacob touched my hand, and got my to sit back down.

"You're lying." He laughed without humor.

"Dad, why would I lie about this? Can you not see my stomach?" I questioned, as I dropped my hands to cradle my belly.

Dad stared at my abdomen for a long time and then he looked up at me once more. This time, his eyes were dark and icy.

"How could you?" Daddy's voice was edgy, and deep.

"Daddy I'm sorry. I.. I thought I was ready. I love Jacob and he loves me." By now I was looking at the floor again.

"But Renesmee! You're a teenager! You havent lived long enough to know how to be.. to be a mother. You're still so young, and single. You arent married baby. Why? Why did you do this? And sex has nothing to do with love!" He asked.

"Oh it doesn't? If it doesn't, that is called rape daddy dearest! People have sex because they love eachother, and you and Mom should know plenty about that!" Ah, the wonderful mood swings. Everyone in the house knew that Mom and Dad went at it all the time, it honestly was just a part of their day.

"Renesmee, your mother and I are married, we can do whatever we choose. _We_ waited until we were married. Jacob and youself just go around doing it sinfully!"

"We had sex one little time, and used protection, excuse me that the condom must have been defective. You want to write a letter to the trojan company? Be my guest! And, oh so it would have been different if we were married?" Fine, he is just digging himself in a hole.

"Well at least then it wouldn't be a sin!"

"Fine! Then Jacob and I will go get married right now! How do you like that huh?"

Edward dropped his jaw and exchanged glances between my and Jake.

"No, don't. Wait. Renemsee, didn't we teach you better than this? Your mother and I put out morals for you; We taught you manners, and to respect yourself. Why would you do something so…. _Wrong_?"

"Because..i didn't think it was wrong. Someone very wise told me to stand up for what I believe in, and that's what im going to do. Even if I waited until I was married, the same outcome coud have happened… if I was normal. But look at my Daddy; Im really eight years old. Do I look eight years old to you? No. I look like im about to turn soon I'll be done growing, and that means no more children. I want a baby Daddy, I always have, and now, I am finally going to have one. It is possible, and its happening _right_ now. I love you, and my whole family very much, and I love this baby. I want you to be in it's life more than anything! We both do!" I paused to look to Jake. He nodded in agreement. "But for that to happen, you need to be happy. Carlisle is, and look at Alice, she's about to jump put of her seat."

Everyone turned their gaze to Alice who's smile was even bigger than before. "Jasper cant you feel how extremely happy I am right now?" I asked

"It's true Edward. This is the happiest she's been in a long time. Renesmee is practically elated." Jasper tried to reason with my Dad.

"I don't care. That's my Daughter and she cant be having a baby! What is wrong with you Alice?! Shes eight!" Now he was getting mad, and taking it out on Alice.

"Because Edward! You are over 100 freaking years old when you and bella got married! You should have been dead… we all should be! But looky here… we're not. When are you going to see that age _doesn't_ matter in this family? Stop being a prude, your daughter is happy, Esme and Carlisle are happy, Jasper and I are happy for her too. And Bella! Edward even Bella isnt pissed off! Look at Jacob, he is going to be a great father, and Renesmee will be a wonderful mother. Why are you so uptight about this? It was bound to happen someday, he _imprinted_ on her Edward! Get over your stupid laws for your daughters life, and just be happy for her! She is having this baby whether you like it or not, so shut the hell up and tell her you love her!" I'll have to thank Alice later for this. I've never seen her so furious.

Daddy pinched the bridge of his nose and exhaled deeply. He raised his look to Jacob, and Jacob took my hand again. "I don't want to look at the _mutt_ who impregnated _my_ daughter. This is so _vile_! Am I the only one here who thinks this is utterly repulsive?" He yelled.

Nobody said anything.

I dried my tears and now, I was getting really pissed off. "Dad! Stop calling him that. He is the father of _my_ daughter." Every one in the room gasped. Well I guess now I don't have to explain that the baby is a girl. "I love him, and our baby will love him. I want our baby to love you too, but if you cant accept the fact that I am pregnant, and support me… then maybe nobody here will see her. Jacob and I can leave right now and never look back once. You can expect to get your christmas card every year but don't anticipate any more than that. Now… tell me. Are you going to be there for her?" I put my hand on my stomach and looked him in the eyes.

_Daddy please.. I love you. Jacob loves you in a way, and this baby girl will love you. _I thought.

Daddy just stood there, looking down to the floor, not saying a word.

"Are. You. Going. To. Be. There. For. Her?" I said every word as if my life depended on it. Assertive, and loud.

If he says no, I will pack my things, and Jacob and I will go somewhere distant to raise our daughter. If he says yes, then we all can be one big happy family, and stay together.

Edward looked at Bella, who nodded slightly at me. I half smiled at my mother, who did the same in return. I know that she wasn't exactly as ecstatic about this as Alice or myself, but she was okay with it, and was going to support me; And that is all I need.

"Yes. I want to be there… for you both. I'm sorry for the way I acted, and Jacob, im sorry for what I said. I just.. Renesmee, eight years ago that was you." He pointed to my stomach. "_You_ were inside of Bella, and now, you are having your own baby. Sweety, its just a lot to take in right now. But I will be here and support you." He tried to smile at me.

"Thank you." I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his torso. "Daddy, I love you."

"I love you to." He whispered as he rubbed my arm. "And Renesmee?"

"Yeah?"

"When did you grow up?" He asked.

"Daddy, im like.. sixteen, im not a grown up. I'm just a rebellious teenager… who wants the support of her family." I smiled at him and he kissed my forehead.

I laid my head on his chest, and just let the tears roll from my eyes. For the second time today, these were tears of joy. Happy tears. My family will be behind me through everything, Jacob is going to be an amazing Dad, and pretty soon, I'll have a baby girl. Wow, talk about over whelming.

"When will she be here?" Daddy asked, letting me out of his grasp.

"She should be here in nine days or less…so I guess we have to go buy everything pretty soon."

"Nine days or _less?_" It was mom who was asking the questions now. "Honey when did you get pregnant?"

"On my birthday" I blushed.

"But I thought you used protection?" Alice said.

"Well I did, but I guess it didn't work."

I heard laughing and automatically turned to Emmett. Yepp, he was the one laughing; go figure.

"What's so funny Emmett?" Esme asked.

Emmett pretended to wipe a tear from his eye. "Birthday sex, birthday sex." He sang.

"Emmett you asshole!" I grabbed the closest thing next to me which was a vase, and chucked it at Emmetts face.

"Ah ah ah, not the good vase sweety." Esme extended her hand just in time to catch the flying object.

"Honey.." It was my dad again. He didn't sound mad now; his tone was actually more weak than tempered. I thought he was going to yell at me for almost breaking Esme's favorite piece of house décor. He was pissed the last time Emmett and I played paintball in the house and broke the flat screen.

"Daddy what's wrong?"

"Does it… does it hurt you?" He motioned towards my stomach.

I walked over to him and put his hand on my belly. I could feel a kick coming on, and I wanted him to experience it.

"Wh-"

"Shhh, just wait." I whispered.

Sure enough, my daughter started to slightly move inside of me. Even the lightest movement she did I could feel now. I smiled up at Edward who smiled back at me.

"She's happy you love her Daddy." I told him.

Unexpectedly, Edward bent his head down to where his lips were inches away from my belly button. " I love you too." He cooed. "What are you guys going to name her?"

"Ooh I have an idea!" Mom piped in.

"Uhhh…" I exchanged a wary glance with Jacob. "Mom no offense, but what the hell were you thinking when you named me? I mean come on, Renesmee? It sounds like a name for a foreign food. I love that you tried to name me after my grandparents… but I want her name to mean something. Not be a combination that sounds like jibberish."

Emmett started to bust into hysterics and then everyone started to laugh.

"Okay honey well start with a letter. What letter do you want her name to start with?" She asked me. Hmm, Jacob and I never talked about names before, we really didn't have a need to. I wanted my daughters name to be feminine of course, and also for it to have a strong meaning behind it.

"Awuh Renesmee, can I feel your stomach?" Alice asked.

"Uh, yeah sure, go ahead."

Alice ran over to my and immediately started rubbing my navel. "Whats that little girl? You want to go shopping? Oh that's what I thought you said. You want some cute clothes, oh well of course I can help you with that!" Alice beamed, looking up at me now. "Nessie, your daughter wants to go shopping." Alice said smugly.

I knew that fighting Alice about shopping was a war I'd already lost. Don't get me wrong, I adore shopping.. but usually im in a cute mini skirt, and skinny. Now im fat and wearing gross maternity clothes.

"Ugh, fine. Rose, do you want to come?" I looked over to where she was sitting moments ago. Nobody was there, not even Emmett. "Rose?" I asked again.

"She must be up in her room. I'll go get her." I told Alice.

I trudged up the stairs, gripping the hand rail for support. I knocked on her door three times. No answer. Fine, I'll just go in anyway. I swung the door open and found Rose sitting on her bed, hugging her knees.

"Rose? Oh my gosh are you okay? What happened?!" I panicked, and rushed to her side. When trying to brush a strand of hair out from her eyes, she dodged my touch.

"Rosalie whats wrong. Why are you upset." I asked.

"You think you would know." She mumbled under her breath. "You and every other person downstairs."

"Know about what? Rose what the hell did I do to you? One minute your fine, and then we all sit down and reveal my baby and you just storm off! What the hell is up with that?" I was starting to lose my temper. Deep breaths Renesmee, slow, deep breaths.

"What the hell is up with that? What the hell is up with _that?"_ She screeched "You, your mom, both of you! Both of you are having what I never will have the chance to! I would do anything to be you right now Renesmee! Do you know how long ive wanted a baby? And you just stroll along having sex one time and BAM! You get my wish. I thought you would be different.. I thought you would be the one to understand. Well I guess I was wrong. I hate this eternity. I seriously fucking hate it. I didn't like your mom in the beginninng and then we she got pregnant with you, she made the decision I would have. She got a beautiful baby. What do I get? Nothing. Absolutely,fucking, nothing. How could you? I thought of you as a sister and you go and do the one thing that would hurt me the most!" She was getting in my face wagging her finger at me.

"Rosalie! Do you think I planned this? No, I didn't! That's what condoms are for, but obviously they break! I love you like a sister, and I thought you would be happy for me?! I'm sorry that you cant have children rose. I tell you that all the time, I feel horrible for wanting one, but I do Okay? I am so excited that im going to be a mother, and now you are making me feel like shit. Is it such a bad thing that your neice is having a child, that will love you unconditionally? Rose, this baby will be around you all the time, and love you! Do you really have to be jealous of everything? You are the prettiest being on the planet, and you have an amazing husband and yet you still think your life is terrible! Are you even happy a little bit for me?" I was in tears while Rosalie was fuming with anger across her bed.

"No, im not! This is just one more stab to my non-beating heart!"

"You are being so selfish right now!" I yelled.

"Oh im being selfish? Look who's talking miss 'I'm half human half vampire, and I can show people my thoughts! Oh look at me, I grow fast and my boyfriend is a freak! Will my family still love me if I run away and then come back two days later, they better because im Renesmee Fucking Cullen!' You arent special Renesmee! Get over it, your just another freak show like the rest of us!"

Rosalie has never said anything negative about me, and now all of these things were pouring out her mouth.

"Rose.." I whispered.

Rosalie tunred back around to look at me, and seen my red rims, and my tear streaked skin.

"Renesmee... honey I'm sorry, I didn't-"

"Don't..dont even say anything…I don't want your pitty." I breathed. "Now I know the truth. You never loved me, you just loved that I was a baby, and then a child! You never loved Renesmee, just what she was.. something that you could cuddle with and dress up when you wanted. Well don't worry Rosalie, she wont bother you anymore. She will keep her selfish remarks to herself, and maybe her baby wont be that much of a heart break to you. Oh and just to let you know, you were going to be the godmother."

I ran out of her room, slamming the door behind me. I needed to get some fresh air, maybe take a little drive. And I needed someone that I know could calm me down.

"Jasper?" I called once I was in the foyer.

"Yeah what is it Ness.?" He eyed my stomach and then looked back up at me.

"No, no, nothing is wrong with the baby. Look, im sure you heard what just happened, and I need to blow some steam. Will you take a drive with me? Please Jasper I really need you right now." I immediately felt a wave of calm wash over me, and drown my body in it.

"Sure. Come on."

"Jake I'll be back in about an hour okay. I love you." I kissed his cheek, and Jasper walked us out to the car, and crawled in the drivers seat.

"So Ness… where are we going?" We had just pulled out of the driveway, and were sitting in the middle of the street.

I hadnt thought about that. All I had wanted to do was get away from Rose for the time being, and calm down. Jasper was helping with the calming effect, but I still couldn't shake the words that were spoken.

"Uhm, just drive east. We wont be gone long."

Jasper turned to the left, and began speeding down the back roads.

"How terrible am I?" I asked, as more tears flooded my face.

Jasper looked over to me and whiped the water from my cheek. "Renesmee, honey, try not to get too upset. It's not good for a pregnancy. And you arent terrible at all Ness. You should be happy, and Rosalie should be happy for you. The one thing Rose wanted in life was a baby of her own, and she knows she cant have one. She's just taking her greif out on you. Don't worry about her, she will calm down."

"But Jasper, she's right. I am taking her dream away from her." I sobbed.

"Renesmee, please sweety, stop crying." Jasper pulled into a burger King parking lot. "We all know how much Rose wants to be a mother, especially your father and I. I feel her pain, and he can hear her sadness, but Renesmee, there is nothing we can do about it now. Nothing can change her back to being a human, no matter how much she hates what she is. I feel terrible for her, because I'm her brother. I would give anything to see her happy with a child, but Ness, that is never going to happen. Don't let her tear you down. You and Jacob are going to be wonderful parents okay? And Rose will come to her senses, just you wait. I promise you that by the time this baby girl is born, Rose will be right by your side, holding your hand, and helping you along."

I looked him in the eyes. He seemed to be pretty confidant about his choice of words.

"You really think so?"

"Ness, I know so. Rose love you, and you guys are extremely close. Everything will be perfect."

"Jazz, I called her a bitch…"

Jasper started laughing.

"What? Jasper that's not funny!" I scowled.

"No, Ness its not that." He laughed again. "It's just that I remember one time when you were little and you and Rose were playing Barbie. Rose was using your favorite pink brush for her Barbi's hair, so you just started cussing her out and calling her a bitch. It was pretty cute."

"Oh." Was all I said.

"You ready to go home?" He asked me, putting the keys back into the slot.

Yeah, im ready to face Rosalie and whoever else, but there is something I want first. "Jasper, can we go through the drive threw? I want a cheeseburger."

Jasper laughed and began to drive to the line.

Okay, so when I get home, Rosalie will either be saying sorry, or she will be more pissed off than before. Great, what a wonderful way to look at things. But whatever, I have time and I have a cheeseburger with bacon… everything is going to be fine.

**Sorry it took so long to update, but I wanted to make sure that my reviews would be okay.. and they are great now, so go ahead and review! My goal is to make it to 100 reviews before this story is over. **

**If you review, I will give you a virtual ice cream cone…yes… I know you want the ice cream cone. Go ahead, review and indulge yourself in the wonderfulness of it. So yeah, please please please review! Thank you!!**


	13. shrimp scampi

**Okay im extrememly sorry for they delay in chapters!! My aunt left for college and it really shook me up, I mean she was like an older sister to me. ********. At my new schol, I had to learn three monologues in two nights..tht was SO HARD. Then me and my boyfriend broke up but don't worry about that because I found anamazing guy at my new school who is just….woah. But please keep reading this story. For being so mean and not updating in forever, im going to give you guys a very nice surprise. (: you will find out the surprise at the botton, after you read this chapter. (: PLEASE REVIEW AND HEP ME REACH MY GOAL OF 100 REVIEWS!!! Thank you all very much!**

I took a deep breath while standing on the porch with Jasper. Out of nowhere, I felt a wave of calm wash over me.

"Jazz, please don't. I want to be regular when I talk to her.. not all happy, I want this to go the way it Is supposed to. I mean if Rose is going to really hate me then I guess she will hate me, but im still pissed off at her." I sighed and reached for the doorknob.

Jasper put his hand on my shoulder. "Ness, Rosalie feels really terrible about what she said. I havent felt this much sorrow since Edward left Bella. Really Renesmee, its almost making me want to cry."

"Good. She deserves to feel like that." Without another thought I turned the knob with more strength than was needed, and charged my way into the house.

Rosalie wasn't in the living room, by the huge mirror she usually spectated herself in, nor was she in front of the mirror that she had put in the kitchen. Wow, maybe the bitch broke one.

Everything seemed normal, just like always mom and dad were cuddling on the couch. Esme was with Carlisle in the kitchen, and from the smell of it, she made shrimp. Thank God because after my rampage with Rose, I would be famished, I mean I ate a cheeseburger like what… 20 minutes ago? Im freaking starving over here.

Dad chuckled, obviously from reading my thoughts.

"Don't laugh Dad because im seriously so pissed off that I could break the guest house again… don't think im lying either!" I glared, and he quieted down quickly. Theres those damn mood swings again. Heaven help the creature who stands in my way..

I walked up the stairs and slammed my bedroom door open. I flopped on my bed and stared up at the ceiling not wanting to look at all of the pictures of Rosalie and I that were scattered everywhere in my room. My dresser, walls, even my door was cluttered with photographs of Rose and I. I closed my eyes, inhaled deeply and tried to think of what I ever did to her to make her hate me so much. Nothing came to mind, and I was clueless yet again tonight. Ever since I was born, Rosalie had been there. Come to think of it, she was there pretty much the same amout my parents were, not as much as Jake of course, but I spent at least four or five hours with her everyday. We would talk, and gossip, and just bond. She was my best friend that I went to for everything. I told her when I first started to like Jacob, much to her dismay. Rose was the first one to know when I got my period, and she was the one to run to the store and buy me pads. Not even my mother was there when that happened; No her and Dad were cleaning the house… at least that's what they told me. Speaking of that, my mom and dad were always 'cleaning the house'. Can they not even spend time with their daughter, and take a little time away from playing in the sheets? I mean hello! There is such a thing as family bonding time!

…_No Renesmee, your pissed at Rosalie, not your parents…you can be pissed at them later_. I thought to myself.

I was pulled out of my memories when I heard a light tap at the door. Thinking it was Rose, I automatically called out "Go away, I have no need to speak with you, so just leave, you evil pig headed bitch of a creature!" I took a deep breath, trying to remember what I was going to say. "Oh, and if you want the condoms you gave me a month ago, take them! It's not like they work anyway!"

I heard the door creak open slightly and Jacob poked his beautiful face in. "You want me to go?" He asked, timidly.

I laughed and sat up, making sure not to turn the wrong way. Thinking of which way to move, because of my daughter made me smile. "No of course not. I missed you." I said, reaching my arms out for him to come to. Jacob could always make me happy again, no matter how pissed off I was previously.

Jacob waltzed over to me, and helped me stand up. He wrapped his arms around my torso and placed a delicate kiss on my forehead. "Ness?" He whispered into my hair.

"Yeah?" I asked, cuddling closer to his chest.

Jake took my hand and lead me over to the bed, setting me down gently. He sat next to me, and I layed my head on his shoulder, as he stroked my arm. "Honey, im so sorry about what happened. You know Rose doesn't mean it, shes just a little pissed off because you are getting whats she's always dreamed of. She just took her anger out on you. As soon as you left she was dry sobbing and she got all weird. She kept saying how much she loved you, and she even said she was sorry to me. Rosalie… said sorry… to me. Can you believe that?" He asked trying to cheer me up.

Sure Rosalie would feel bad, but at this point, I really didn't give a flying a fuck. She could feel as if her world is crumbling down on her and I wouldn't shed one tear over it. She made me feel like a piece of crap tonight, and she deserved to know the feeling of regret. I regreted that I was ever born tonight, all because I found out that one of the most important people in my life hated my half living guts and wished I was never conceived, let alone brought into the world. Rosalie will know what it feels like to be crushed.

"That's great that she did that, but she can suck my ass. Do you know how she made me feel tonight?" Without waiting for a relpy, I showed him the scene of where Rosalie was in my face, screaming while tears rolled off of my cheeks. I gave him the feelings I felt when she told me she hated me, and finally, I let him know how much I wanted to die right then and there. Of course, I didn't really want to die, but you get the point.

Jacob sat still for a while, and wrapped me in an enormous hug.

"Uh, Jake, honey, I cant breathe. Ow." I breathed

He eased up on his grip, yet still held my body close to his. "Renesmee, Rosalie wont ever make you feel that way again, do you hear me? We don't need her. I don't need her, you don't need her, and our beautiful daughter wont need her. This baby" He paused to put his hand on my abdomen "Will be loved, cared for, and cherished by everyone who matters. If Rosalie doesn't like it, she can leave, because my baby girl wont go through her shit. No, let me rephrase that. _Neither_ of my baby girls will go through that." He kissed me passionately, wrapping his hands in my hair and leaning my against the headboard of my bed. I pulled away to breath, and Jake bent down to place a small kiss on my belly.

"I love you little girl. Your mommy, is so beautiful, and I know you will be too. We cant wait for you to be here, and in our arms. But don't worry, take your time to grow… your warm and safe and nothing will ever hurt you…I promise. Daddy promises sweety."

Tears made their way to my ducts and began to pass their way down my nose and dro onto my collar bone.

"That's right little miracle. We love you so much, and nothing will ever change that." I put my hands on the stomach and rubbed small circles. My daughter made movement, and I was overjoyed. Every single time she moved, it was as if she had just won the olympics or something. I felt a feeling of pride, when she kicked, or when I seen her sucking her thumb on the sonograms. Here is this little squiggler inside of me; A squiggler I have never seen, yet she makes me the happiest being. She makes me laugh, and smile, and sometimes cry tears of joy, but I can already tell that I'm going to be wrapped around her little fingers, every single one of her tiny fingers.

"Have you thought of any names yet?" He asked me, picking up the '1000 and 1 baby names for females' book that Carlisle had picked up at the hospital.

I grabbed his hand, and showed him how I had been looking through it yesterday before we told everyone the news, yet none of the names seemed to click. I wanted her name to mean something, and nothing just sounded right with 'Black' on the end.

Jacob smiled his million dollar grin and let go of my hand.

"What?" I asked with a giggle.

Jake shrugged and said "Nothing baby."

"No theres something, tell me" I kissed his lips momentarily trying to get my way, which I knew I would receive anyway.

"Its just that… you said nothing sounded right with 'Black' on the end. And, that means that her last name will be Black, like mine, and someday yours. It makes me really happy Ness… more than you could understand." Jacob kissed me back, and soon we were laying on my bed, sideways so he wasn't on my stomach.

While we were doing so, I was thinking of what he had said before the amazing kiss. '_and someday yours.'_ That means Jacob wanted to marry me, and of course I wanted the same with him. One of these days im going to be Renesmee Carlie Cullen Black. It had a nice sound to it. Mrs. Black, Renesmee Black.

"Renesmee?" Daddy called from downstairs. "Can you come down here for a second?"

He always had a way of ruining the best moments. I swear to you, I think he did it on purpose every sinle time, just to get me to stop making out with Jacob.

Jake sat up, and smiled, obviously seeing what I had thought about my father. I sat up too, taking Jacob's hand, and we walked down the stairs, taking our time. I went to where I heard my Dad's voice, and took a seat around the kitchen table.

"Alright what?" I asked, huffing the hair that was in my eyes.

"Honey" My mom took Daddy's hand "Ros-"

I glared at my father, and thought of me throwing the center piece at the wall, if he said the rest of her name. "Don't. You. Say. That. Slut's Name." I growled.

Daddy's jaw dropped and he exchanged glances with Mom. At first, he looked shocked, and then it turned into sadness.

"Look, all im saying is this. Ro-" I reached for the flowers setting in the center of the table. "I- I mean she, feels terrible. Honey she didn't mean it, and she wants to apologise with you if you are up to it. That's all she has been thinking about, and she really feels like… shit right now. Excuse my language sweety, but she doesn't know what came over her. So what do you think?"

I honestly had no doubts about what I was going to say. "No." I took a deep breath. "Im not talking to her, I mean Dad, I may just disappoint her by growing half a centimeter in her presence. Would'nt want to hurt the beauty queen now would we?" Now, ill admit that was a low blow, but who cared? She deserved it.

It was mom who was speaking now. "Would you even consider it sweety?"

I put my index finger up to my chin. "Here, let me think about it" I said sarcastically, and tapped my finger to my chin. "NO!" I yelled.

Out of nowhere, I started to cry for the billionth time today. "Mommy, I cant do it. I cant talk to her! Do you know how much she hates me right now? Look, I'll be okay if I don't ever talk to her gain, honestly mom, I don't need her petty shit. Just let me, Jake, and my baby live happily wihtout her.. please? Let me handle this…I don't want to talk to her, or see her, or hear her name."

Bella nodded her head silently, which was my cue that I was able to leave. Jacob walked me straight out to the rabbit, and put me in the passenger seat.

"Where are we going?" I asked, buckeling my seat belt.

"Well, one, were going away from blondie, and two, Emily wants to see your bump."

We were going to see Emily and Sam, that was good. It will give me a chance to clear my mind, stop thinking of what had happened before.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Nessie! Oh gosh, you're so beautiful pregnant. Oh sweety, your so young." She cooed.

Ive been getting that 'youre so beautiful' a lot lately, and was starting to get used to it. The whole, 'im so young', well I knew I was young, yet in some ways, I was old. I would stop aging soon, and this needs to happen.

I smiled at Emily, and took Jacobs hand, as he walked us into the living room to take a seat.

"So, Jacob, any news on the little one?" It was Sam who was speaking now.

Jacob looked at me, and I nodded. "Actually yeah. It's a girl." Jake said with pride.

Emily clapped her hands and smiled, just like Alice did. Sam pulled Jacob in for a quick man hug, and smiled at me.

"Anybody want some wine to celebrate?" Emily offered. Jacob and Sam acepted, but seeing as I was pregnant, I settled for grape juice instead.

"So does that mean we wont have any little she wolf running around?" Sam asked, after taking a sip of his wine.

"Well we arent truly sure yet. She will obviously have a strong line of DNA telling her to, seeing as she is Jacob's daughter. But then again, doesn't it usually skip generations? Then another part is telling us that she may be able to phase because there are going to be vampires, I mean her half of her family is made up of vampires. What I mean is that we have no clue, but I'll be happy with whatever she is, or does." I smiled looked to the kitchen where a delicious smell was coming from.

"Awuh that's great Nessie." Emily said. Im guessing she seen where my eyes had wandered to because she said "Oh, that's shrimp scampi with linguini noodles sweety. Would you like some? It just got done cooling off."

What was with me in craving shrimp today? I don't know and I don't care, that shrimp smells damn good. "Yes please." I told her.

I tried to get up, but felt a warm hand on my shoulder, silently telling me to sit back down.

"I got it baby." Jacob walked to the kitchen and put the food in a bowl, while also getting me some water. He walked back over to me and kissed me lips, then handed me the bowl.

"Thanks Jake." I smiled at him and began to eat the scampi.

Wow, Emily was a better cook than mom, and maybe even as good a grandma. I know where I will be coming for dinner more often…

"What about names?" Emily chimed in.

Jake and I looked at eachother, and shrugged. "We really havent picked anything yet. We looked thorught baby name books, but nothing screamed at us, so I guess we're just going to wait a little while." Jacob answered.

"Well Jacob, why don't you start with an origin." Emily replied, taking a seat on the love seat next to Sam.

"I want it to start with a K, and I want it to be about our family. It doesn't have to be from our tribe, or Nessie's coven, but it has to have a meaning behind it? You know what I mean?" Jake replied, looking deep in thought. "And don't tell Bells, because she sucks at names."

I pouted and then smiled. "No offense honey." Jacob smiled.

I nodded, getting back to my amazing dinner. My daughter is going to love what im feeding her right now. My daughter. It still didn't seem real. I was always my parents daughter, and now, I have this beautiful being inside me. Sounds surreal I know, but I love the sound of it. 'Renesmee Cullen, Mom/ Teen' Well I guess you could say it had charm. I wonder if I would be able to say this baby was mine, or if she would be another part of Carlisle and Esme's 'adopted' group. We really needed a new story, I mean we arent Angelina and Brad here, we cant just keep adding people to the adoptive list. I was getting caught up in my thoughts when I felt a warm pair of lips on my forehead, and a hand on my shoulder.

"Honey did you hear me?" Jacob's lips moved against my skin. Of course it's Jake, who else would be kissing my forehead?

"Huh, uhm, yeah. Something about my name, yeah that's it." I came up with, rambling.

Everyone around me laughed, and I knew I had missed something while I was daydreaming. Great, I was out of the loop.

Jake scooped me into his arms, and kissed my lips, while stroking my cheek with his thumb. "I have to go patrol honey, but Emily said you can stay here until I get back. Is that okay, or would you rather me take you home?"

Jacob always gave me a choice, never pressuring me into something I didn't want to do.

"I'll stay here with Emily. We can catch up, and I can continue to eat. But…Jake, uhm, what if.. what if something happens?" I asked him, gesturing to my bump.

"Ness, honey listen, Carlisle said nothing is going to happen for a while, and when it does, it is going to be normal for the most part. But, if something, even the _slightest_ thing happens, call me, and if I don't answer, call again, text me, or go outside and scream. I will be right here with you okay?" He kissed my nose, and layed me on the ouch. "He pointed to the spot on the couch beside me. "I'll be right there."

I sighed, and hugged him, before he made his way to the door. "I love you." I called out to him.

"Love you to Ness!" He answered.

So it was just Emily and I in her living room. "What do you want to do?" She asked.

"Hmm, you want to watch a movie?" I asked, noticing she ha one of my favorites.

Emily knew what movie I would want to watch before I could even tell her. She hopped up from the love seat, and walked to the movie cabinet, pulling out 'Juno'. I always thought it was an amazing story, not to mention Juno's sarcasm towards life. But beneath it, I knew she was a strong woman, just like every girl out there. I guess her and I were alike… 16 and pregnant, disappointed yet supportive parents, and an amazing boyfriend. Ha, thinking about it.. Jacob, is the cheese to my macaroni.

"I love you Emilyyyyyyy" I teased, holding the last syllable of her name.

She smiled, and popped the DVD int o the player. "Do you know how many times you watched this when you were younger? Edward always got pissy at the beginning saying how the sex scene was terrible, although you cant even see anything." Emily started to crack up laughing.

"What?" I asked.

She bit her lip, obvioulsy not wanting to tell me about her silent joke.

"Fine then, I'll just tell Sam about your spcial anniversary lingerie." I black mailed.

"Oh you wouldn't" She pressed, narrowing her eyes. "Renesmee Cullen you better not!" She teased

I whipped out my cell phone, and began typing Sam a text, showing Emily each letter, slowly. "Hey, do you think he would like to know about how you but the small condoms, and not the larges like you tell him? Oh, I bet he would love that." I smirked.

"Ugh! Fine! I was just thinking of when you were little, you always used to say that You sat on Jacob's lap like Juno sat on Paulie's. Of course you didn't know they were naked at the time, but it was just funny. Youre mom was bursting out in hysterics when your dad threw the centerpiece at Jacob."

Hmm, so that's where I get it from. The screen showed where she was sitting in the chair in Paulie's yard, in her chair, and was pretending to smoke the pipe. Alright now she was talking about the pork swords.

"Oh, well that's not so bad" I replied. "I still do sit on Jacob's lap you know" I looked at her mischeviously.

Emily rolled her eyes, and threw a pillow at me.

"Hey! Pregnant chick over here!" I playfully pointed to my stomach.

"I still cant believe that your having a baby. Ness, not too long ago Jacob thought you would only want to be his friend, and here we are later, and he knocked you up" She laughed.

"Em?" I asked timidly, pausing the movie, at my favorite part.

Emily looked at me, with a worried expression painted on her features. "What? Renesmee, honey is everything okay? Is it the baby?" She ran over to me, and kneeled at my side, putting her hand on my stomach.

I shrugged. "No, I just.." I started to cry, and she got me a tissue. "I don't know if I can do this. I'm only a teenager, and ive never even had experience with a baby! What the hell am I doing? How do I know I can breast feed; Or, uh, or, how do I know what to get her when she cries? And.." I sobbed.

"Nessie, you just get this instinct. It's uhm, it's like hunting. You didn't know what to do your first time, but then out of nowhere, nature was talking to you, and you killed your first elk. Honey, everyone is scared when they are going to have a baby. It's completrly normal, but you just have to know that whne this baby comes out, you will be the best thing for it."

"Ah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed.

"What?!?" Emily responded frantically."

"What. If. I. Don't. Have. A. Birth. Canal?" I pressed.

This time, she was laughing on the floor, grabbing her sides. "Nessie, everyone has a birth canal. Its called your vag."

"Ugh" I moaned and leaned father into the couch. "Do you know how bad this is giong to hurt?"

"Imagine sticking a curling iron up there, are peeing out a watermelon. That's what my mom said." She sympathized.

"Yeah thanks Emily, that makes me feel _so_ much better." I snapped. I honestly feel horrible for randomly snapping at people like that, but it's not like I can help it. It just happens, and once it does, its over. "Hey do you mind if I sleep in the guest bedroom until Jake comes back? I'm really tired, and just want to go to bed."

Emily helped me up, and walked me into the room, and setting me in the bed, after giving me on of Sam's shirts.

"Night Nessie" She called as she shut out the light.

I snuggled closer into the pillow, and tried to think of a name. You cant just have a baby, without having a name, its like.. a sin or something. Whatever I name my baby, it will have nothing ot do with my name, I swear I think my mother was on drugs when she thought of that. I mean come on… Renesmee? My name sucks camel balls. Maybe we could just name our baby something common like Jenna. Nah, that's too much of stripper name. While pondering through names, I finally found a wonderful combination of a First, and middle name to go along with 'Black'

My daughters name was going to be………………….

**Sorry it's a shorter chapter, but the good news/ surprise is….im writing another story! It's one where Bella gets raped when Edward is gone during new moon. And it goes on to show what would happen when The Cullens return to find Bella with a child, and just how bella and edwards relationship will continue and stuff. I have half of it written, but yeah lol. So yes…. PLEASE HELP ME REACH MY GOAL OF 100 REVIEWS before the story is done..i plan on having 30 chapter btw lol THANK YOU!**


	14. raisin killer!

**Well, thank you very much for the reviews, I told two people the name of Renesmee's daughter, so yeah. I need advice…in the other story that im writing, what should Bella's daughters name be? Whoever reviews, with the best name, I will use that name, and credit you in my story. So review and give your suggestion (: hope you like this! Oh and I've been diagnosed with a very bad case of the flu, so 1. I feel like total shit. And 2. It will give me much more time to write, seeing as I cant go back t school for over 8 days. (:**

I was peacefully sleeping, dreaming about how my family would turn out. Jacob, my daghter and I, happily living here in Forks, with the rest of my family.

I felt big, warm arms wrap around my ever growing torso, and smiled to myself in the dark.

Jacob chuckled softly. "Sorry honey, I didn't mean to wake you." He whispered in my ear.

"No, don't worry about it. I'm not really that tired anymore, I mean its what…" I reached over to my cell phone to check the time. It was a little after 10 in the morning. "Maybe a little after 10. How long have you been awake?" I asked turning to face him.

"Let's see, probably since eight. Buuuuuut, I have a surprise for you so get that beautiful ass up, and make your way to the dining room before I throw you in the bed and have a repeat of your birthday." Jacob joked with me, and smacked my ass playfully.

I smirked at him, and he was dazed for a moment. "Is that a threat or a promise" I narrowed my eyes seductively.

Jake put his hands on my waist and came closer to me, eliminating the space that was between us. He gently pressed his lips to my forehead. "Honey, as tempting as that sounds, theres someone in the living room to see you." He mumbled againts my face.

I kissed his chest, making my way to his lips. "Who?"

Jacob wrapped his arms tighter around me, pulling me closer to his warm body. "Oh, ya know… Just some old friends." He kissed me lips once and pulled back to look at me.

"Jacob, that better not be something bad.. like Nahuel or some other freak." I glared at him, and took a step back , raising my eye brows at him.

"No, no its not him I promise! Do you really think I would bring that asshole back here after he tried to kiss you…I swear ill get that little fucker one day." He whispered the last part, but because of my hearing, I could tell exactly what he had said. "Anyways, just come on,"

He put his hand over my eyes, and led me out to where I believe was the hallway. We walked a couple more steps, down some stairs, and through im guessing another hallway.

"Ta da." He revealed what he has been keeping a secret.

Well, all I could tell that was different, was that I was at home, at Carlisle and Esme's house. There was a picture of my belly on the coffee table, but that cant possibly be what he was- Oh. OH. That is what he brought in. A filthy bitch. A.K.A. Rosalie. She was sitting perfectly erect on the couch, with her head down, eyes glued to floor. Good, hopefully they would fall out so I could rip them to shreds.

I turned around to try and leave but Jacob put his arm out to block the doorway. I tried to push against his forearms, but doing that was starting a battle I had already lost.

I huffed. "Jake, please move your arm. I need to go away so I don't puke." I put my hand up to my mouth to show my self.

"Oh, honey is it the morning sickness?" He took his hand that wasn't blocking my escape, and pushed the hair from my eyes.

"No, not at all, I just seen something horrible and disgusting so I think I might puke. She.. well _it_ is sitting over there on the couch." I pointed to where Rosalie was seated.

Rose grimaced, and dry sobbed. Was I being too hard on her? Nah, she deserved it.

"Renesmee, please… just talk to her." Jacob whispered, and took my hand, leading me to sit down in the cair across from the tyrant.

"Well seeing as there is no possible way that you are going to let me leave, why not say a few words to the person who brought my whole world crashing down." I snapped sarcastially.

I took a seat in Carlisle's leather recliner, and cranked it back a few notches. "So…" I looked at Rosalie. "What the hell would you like to say now? How ugly I am? How I ruined your eternity by being born? How you hate me so much that you wouldn't care if I got hit by a _truck_? Oh, please tell me when I get somewhere close to how much you honestly despise me _Rosalie_" I hissed, trying to keep my cool.

Rosalie looked up at me, and I didn't see the beautiful creature she used to be. What I was a broekn down woman, who looked like she had just gone to hell and back in one night. Rosalie's hair wasn't prefectly combed to the side, and slightly curled. Her make-up didn't look like an artist painted it carefully on her face…to make it simple, she looked like shit.

"Im sorry." She whispered. Her voice broke, and I could tell she had been dry sobbing. After she said her few words, she looked back down to the floor.

"Ohhh, is that so, huh?" I asked sarcastically. "Well let me see here, what could you _possibly_ be sorry for?" I furrowed my face, to look like I was thinking. I put my finger on the air and gasped. "Oh _that's_ right! You honestly made me cry for hours, and made me feel like I should have never been born! Is that what youre sorry for? Or is it that I thought that you loved me, and were my best friend, only to find out that you hated me and wished I would die? Take you're pick!" I snapped at her. I probably wouldn't be so much of a bitch if it werent for these damn mood swings.

Rosalie looked up at me, and then back to the floor, yet again. "I didn't mean it." She barely whispered. It was more of a breath that had a shape. "All of it, I was just angry. Renesmee, when you were born, I was ecstatic. You're right, you being a baby was something I loved about you, but you don't understand, you are my best friend, and if I could write out how unbelievably sorry I am, you would have a novel. I'm so sorry Nessie, please…. Please give me one more chance."

I started clapping, and stood up painfully. "Oh that was beautiful, maybe later, you could tell me more lies!"

"Renesmee! Im not lying, why don't you believe me?" Her voice broke.

I sat back down, and relaxed a bit. "Only for the reason that my whole life I thought you were the one person that I could trust… the one person other than Jacob that I could go to when I was crying. Rosalie I thought you actually cared, and maybe even thought of me as your friend, but you know what? After hearing what you have to say about me, I know now. I know how much you wish I would just disappear, or maybe even go to Italy to have a chat with the Volturi, but heres the thing. You hurt me so badly." I felt the tears well up in my eyes, and I began to cry. "You broke me Rosalie; You hurt me in places that nobody ever could, and I just cant forgive you for that right now. Maybe in fifty years, when you can stand to be around me, we can talk…. But right now I am hungry, and I need a shower. Goodbye."

I got up, and waited for Jacob to follow. He did, and grabbed my hand, walking me to our bedroom.

"Well honey, at least you got to tell her how you felt." He said, wrapping me in his arms.

"But it… didn't even change!.... I still….hate…her and yet I…love her…bitch!" I sniffled.

I sobbed into his shirt, leaving a wet, tear stained puddle in my path. We sat there for a couple minutes, Jacob just holding me and rubbing circles in my back. I stopped crying, and Jake wiped my tears away, kissing my lips tenderly.

"Baby, calm down. Everything Is going to be fine, I promise you." He ran his thumb along the skin on my palm. "Just take deep breaths, and relax. I don't want my babies being stressed."

"Bab_ies_?" I asked, giving him a confused look. "Jake, im only having one baby."

"Well yeah honey. You, and my little girl." He put his hands on my stomach, just moving them over my belly button. Jake bent down, and kissed my abdomen.

"Are you mad?" I asked.

"Mad? Ness, why would I possibly be mad?" He looked puzzled, a very common look for Jacob. "Mad because you didn't make up with Blondie? Ness, I couldn't care less, I just know how much she really means to you."

"No Jacob, not because of Rosalie." I sighed and sat down on the bed, making sure not to bend the wrong way. "Our baby is a little girl, and since she is your direct offspring, I don't think she will be able to phase, so I was just wondering… if you were mad about that…." I looked at the ground.

Jacob put his arm around my waist, and a finger under my chin, pulling my face so that I was looking at him. "Renesmee Carlie Cullen, don't even think for one second that I am anywhere near _mad_ about this. I love you with all my heart, and our daughter is going to have me wrapped around her little fingers. I could never even be disappointed that she is a girl, that just means that im going to have to kick some boys ass one day. Honey, im ecstatic that we are having this baby girl. Okay?" He kissed my cheek.

I nodded, and my beautiful daughter started to kick from inside me. I laughed, and put Jacob's hands on the sides of my belly. "She's a strong little girl Jake." I laughed more.

"That reminds me, I want to do something later, but I'll bet your hungry, so what does my love want?"

I thought about that seriously. Some foods that I used to adore, made me gag just thinking about them. In the same awkwardness, foods I used to loathe before my pregnancy, I loved. I just couldn't get enough raisins. They are so cute, with their little wrinky shape, and the nice purple color. Its quite sad how they have to shrivel up, baking in the sun just so I could eat them. Oh my gosh… what kind of person am i?! I am hurting all the raisins.

I began to cry again, and Jacob brushed the hair out of my eyes, kissing my forehead again. "Ness? What's wrong sweety, why are you crying?" He cooed to me.

"I..I.. " I took a deep breath. "Im killing the rasins." I whispered.

Jacob burst into hysterics, and took my hand. "Ness…Ness, Honey, …. Raisins arent alive. They.. don't hurt, .. and cant..die" he said between laughs.

Of course I knew that.. what had gotten into me? "Well I'm glad I amuse you." I scoffed., and turned my body so I wasn't facing him, crossing my arms in front of my chest as if I were five years old.

"Awuh, Ness, don't be like that. Baby, im sorry, I was out of line. Forgive me?" I could never stay mad at Jacob. And I mean come on… he followed rule number one of 'My girlfriend is pregnant'; 'Always say you're sorry, no matter what.'

I refaced him, and kissed his lips, biting the bottom one. I pulled away slowly so that I was inches away from his face. "Forgiven." I whispered.

Jake stood up, running his fingers through his hair. Oh Lord did he look sexy when he did that.

"So I take it you want raisins?" He asked, heading towards the door.

"Yes!" I yelled immediately. "And shrimp. Oh yeah, shrimp definitely." I licked my lips, and Jake was already on his way down the stairs.

I slowly walked over to my dresser, and pulled out a pair of underwear, a pink tank top, some stretchy velour sweats, and a newly baught bra, courtesy of Alice. I went to the bathroom, turning the shower on, and grabbing a towel. I hopped in, and just let the hot water rinse over my body. It was relaxing to my aching muscles, and helped me unwind from this mornings argument. Next, I lathered my body with body wash, and lastly I put in shampoo and then conditioner.

In getting out of the shower, I found Jacob sitting on the bed, with a bowl of Rasins and a plate full of shrimp covered in old bay. I dropped my towel, and got dressed, with some assistance from Jake. We watched a little television, and I ate my delicious, yet not too nutricious meal.

"Ness" Jake asked, during a commercial.

"Yes?" I asked, looking at him.

He took my hands. "I love you." He stated simply.

I smiled. "I love you too. You know that."

"Yeah its just, im worried." He said softly.

I sat up straight, and pushed my shrimp to the side. "Jake, what are you worried about?"

"You. Ness, I know that Carlisle said that the birth should go normally, and regularly, but what… what if something happens? What if something goes wrong, and they need to do surgery. How do I know you will be okay? And that the bay will be alright?" He took a breath. "I cant lose you Ness… I just cant."

I pulled him in for a hug, and began kissing him passionately. I forced him to sprawl out on the bed, and I was hovering above him, never once breaking the kiss. My hands were in his hair, and his were on my waist, holding me up, gently. I felt him smile beneath my lips, so I decided it was a good time to answer his worry.

"Jake, I am going to be one hundred percent okay. Our baby will be okay. Carlisle told me that if anything at all starts to go wrong, he will preform a C-section. And that is quite normal; nothing will go wrong, Kamdyn and I will be perfect, and once this is over, we all will be a family."

Jake smiled at me.

"What" I asked.

He just smiled wider, and chuckled softly. "Nothing Ness."

"No really, what?" I pressed.

"You said Kamdyn… did you name her?" He asked.

Yes, I did name her, but with everything going on, I never got to ask Jacob what he thought of the name. "Oh, yeah. Kamdyn. Do you like it? I mean if you don't, its okay, we can call her something else. Its just that her birth is coming on pretty fast, and my baby needs a name. I like it, but like I said if you don't then-"

Jake put his finger to my lips, and silenced me, mid-ramble. "I love it. It's perfect, Kamdyn Black. Absolutely beautiful. But what about a middle name?"

"I didn't think of one yet, any ideas?"

"No, but we still have a couple days left."

I yawned. "Yeah, Hey babe, im tired. Do you mind if I take a nap?"

He shook his head. "Of course not Ness. You need your rest. Plus, it gives me a little time to check up on the pack. Take your nap, and when you wake up, I'll be right here by your side okay?"

I gave him a peck on the cheek as he tucked me into bed, pulling a blacket over me. "Sounds great." I yawned again. "Love you Jake." I told him

"I love you to Ness. Get some rest." He turned out the light, and let my door open just a crack.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxo

"Alice, NO! She's sleeping! You cant just go wake her…" There was a grunt "Up! ALICE!" My mom shreiked.

There were muffled steps, and pounding noises coming from right outside my room, and from the sounds of it, it was as if people were on the stairs. If I werent so tired, I would get up and see what was going on, but seeing as I am a pregnant woman, I. Need. Sleep.

There were more banging sounds, and even some whimpers. "But Bella! THERE. IS. A. CUTE. OUTFIT. AND SHE. NEEDS IT! Come on, she wont mind, she can sleep later! There is no need to be lazy!" That was Alice, and she sounded like she was struggling. There was another grunt, and then a big bang.

"Ah!!!!!!!" There was mom again. "Alice! You pushed me down the stairs! Why the hell would you do that?!"

Alice must have climbed the stairs a couple steps. Abruptly there was silence. Alice screamed a high pitched squeal. "BELLA! YOU SCRATCHED MY NEW GUCCI BOOTS! OH YOU ARE SO GOING TO BE SORRY WHEN IM DONE WITH YOU! UP TO MY BATHROOM RIGHT _NOW_." She demanded.

Alice must have done something to mom because I could hear mom start to growl. "No way in HELL that I would letting you do my hair for the next two months!" I heard my mom scream yet again and punch the wall. "Alice! You bit my ear!"

"Well that's what you get for scratching my boot! They were my favorite pair, and now I cant ever wear them again!" Alice roared back "Not that I planned to, but now we cant even give them to the good-will. Good Job Bella!"

Mom scoffed. "Oh please, you have two pairs just like it! Go wear those!" She fired back.

Both woman began to scream like banshees, so I decided sleep time for Renesmee was over. I groggily got up, and went to my door, afraid of what I would be waiting for me in the hallway. Slowly I turned the knob, and peeked out. Mom had Alice pinned down with both arms, and Alice was trying to kick free. Daddy and Uncle Jasper were watching from the bathrom across my room, with satisfied smiles on their faces. Oh snap! Alice just slapped mom in the cheek. Wow… Mom just came back and messed up Alice's make-up…. Things were going to get ugly, and ugly fast. Alice pulled Mom's hair and Mom ripped Alice's brand new top. Alice finished the fight by kicking her into the wall and running into Jasper's arms.

My jaw dropped and no sound came out. Both girls primped their selves, and smiled warmly at me.

"What …. just…. Happened?" I whispered. "I was trying to sleep!"

Mom glared at Alice, who stuck her tongue out in return. "Well _Alice_ over here insisted on waking you up so that you could go get a new dress from Jessica McClintock because you just _had_ to have it. And I, being your mother, and knowing how tired you can be when you are pregnant told her no and to let you sleep. Obviously she didn't listen!" She spat.

Alice huffed, and fixed her hair. "Nessie, the dress is gor-ge-ous, you would hav eloved it, but I don't even know which magazine for Nordstrom it was in thanks to your _mother_ ripping all 27 of them up! Can you believe that she did that? Renesmee, she even ripped up the Chanel page. WHO DOES THAT?!" She turned to mom to stare at her. "Anyways, want to go shopping?"

I silently turned around, and shut my door, aonly to have it opened up again by my mom.

"Hey sweety, I heard about the baby's name. It's beautiful. I wanted to talk to you though, so can you sit down?"

"Look Mom, if this is about Rosalie, I don't care what you have to say. And If not, then sure." I took a seat on my bed, motioning for her to do the same.

"Okay…well then number one on my list can be crossed out. Alice is having a baby shower tomorrow for you, so im just going to warn you. Oh! Jake told me to tell you that he will be home a little later tonight, because he is running patrol up near Canada."

I hated when Jake was away for more than a couple of hours. I always worried about him when he did patrol. "Alright. Hey, uhm, I was meaning to ask you, Jake and I were talking about who I wanted in the room when Kamdyn was born. We came up with Carlisle of course because he's the doctor, Jasper so he can calm me down, Daddy, Esme, Alice, Emmett, and you if you wanted. But everyone has to be by my head, because I am not having everyone in my family seeing my jay while something is coming out of it. That's just gross." I made a disgusted face, and mom smiled.

"Sure honey, ill be in there, but..i think you are forgeting someone." She said kindly.

"No im not, I have everyine in there that truly means something to me. Who else could I possibly want?" I mumbled sarcastically.

She just sighed, and patted me leg. "In time, you will forgive her. I know you will Renesmee, you are a good person."

"So if I don't forgive her I'm a bad person?"

She got up and walked to my door. "No, of course not, but I know deep down you want to have your best friend back." Mom smiled at me, and walked out, leaving me to my thoughts.

If she thinks that I am going to listen to her advice, just because she tried to make me guilty, she is off her rocker. There is no way that I am forgiving Rosalie, let alone letting her in the room when my daughter is born. Although it would be nice to have my best friend there…. No. No, Renesmee, don't back down now. You have worked too hard to not care.

I sprawled out on my bed and put my hands on my stomach, cradeling my daughter. I gently rubbed on my skin, and around my belly button. I didn't have any stretch marks, and for that I was grateful. Unlike my mother's pregnany with me, Kamdyn didn't leave a trail of bruises and scars, let alone breaking my bones. As far as I could tell, she was gentle. Every time I got in a hot tub or water bed, she went wild. Kick after kick, hic-cups, and rolling around. I think it has something to do with the water..

"Hi Kamdyn… It's your mommy. I love you so much little girl, and I cant wait to see your beautiful face. Your grandma, and grandpa and great uncles and aunt will be there for you to. And of course me and your Daddy. Your Daddy is amazing. We don't need Rosalie now do we?" I asked my baby, not expecting anything. It's not like she can just pop out and talk.

Kamdyn kicked, and I felt it under my left hand. Wa-? Nah, it was just a kick, nothing to do with Rosalie.

I decided I had spent enough of my day sulking over Rosalie. I am pregnant, and there were tons of things I always wanted to do while I was pregnant so I might as well start. It was at thtat moment that I realised that I couldn't get up. Wow, I knew I was big….but I never took into consideration that I could be large enough not to be able to sit up on my own.

"Uhm.. Daddy? Can you come help me? I cant get up!" I yelled, knowing that even if I whispered, he would have heard me.

Within a second, my dad was by my side helping me sit up, making sure to hold me in the right spots. When I was finally standing on two feet, I looked up at him. He was smirking at me.

"What?" I asked.

"You're cute when you are helpless. It reminds me from when you were little and I came to get you out of bed every morning." He replied. Why did he always have to bring back times from when I was little, and make me feel bad about growing up?

"You did that? Every morning?"

He smiled again, and took my hand, helping me down the stairs. "Yeah. You always used to say that you wanted me to help you in the mornings. Not your mother, or even Jacob. I loved that part" He chuckled. "It was one of the things that you wanted me to do instead of Jake."

"Awuh, well thank you for heping me every morning then. And Daddy?" I asked, looking at him again. We stopped walking, and sat down in cinema room.

"Yes Renesmee?"

"You do know that I wont be far away right?I'll always be with you and the family, even if Jake and I have a baby or get married in the future. I'm always yours…you know that right?" I sat down in the chair marked 'Renesmee'.

Daddy was crouched in front of the movie library, and turned back to look at me. "I know that Nessie." He smiled.

"Ooh I want to watch Flicka!" I told him, when he tried to pull out Juno.

He gave me a puzzled look. "Renesmee you havent watched that movie since you were 12. Are you sure?"

"Daddy shut up and put the movie in." I smirked at him and he popped in the DVD, and took a seat next to me.

Daddy and I havent had a movie day since I turned 12, let alone watching Flicka. Im not sure, but I could have sworn I seen him smile when I chose this movie. Maybe it was because he always told me I was like the girl in the movie, or maybe it was because he always had said that the father and daughter reminds him of us. Either way, I was enjoying our movie. Daddy, me, and Kamdyn.

**Okay so BAM. Chapter is posted. Make sure to leave a review with the name you want for Bella's child in my other story. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! Im begging you. If you do, I will lvoe you forever, and you get a virtual chocolate triple and double chocolate cupcake…mmm…you know you want it. Lol Thank you for reading, not go ahead and click that little button down there. 6 reviews for the next chapter. (: ↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓ ↓ ↓↓ CLICK AND REVIEW(: ↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓**


	15. YOU GET TO PICKAN, read! lol

**I need your opinion!!!!**

Okay so in my new story, the one where bella gets raped while edward left, bella gets pregnant. Okay edward is eventually going to come back, keep that in mind. At first, I wanted bella's baby to be a girl..and then I was thinking, well if it was a boy, then like emmett and edward could teach it sports u know what I mean? So I need you, my lovely readers to tell me if you want the baby to be a girl or a boy. Also give me some name suggestions. Whoever has the best name suggestion will get credi in my new story. Thank youuu (:

Review telling me ur suggestion, and choice!!!


	16. PLEASEEEE?:

Please read my new story, Next To You. I like it a lot more than this one, and until I am done with Next To You, this story will be on hiatus. :/ Sorry. BUT PLEASE CECK OUT MY NEW STORY AND REVIEW!!! (: I would appreciate it sooo much!


	17. READ! PLEASE!

**Hello readers, **

**I am sorry to say that it may be a while before I update EITHER of my stories on this account. I have created a BRAND NEW ACCOUNT, with a new story, and I am getting tons of feedback for this story. I am getting so many reviews, and people are liking it, so I am STICKING WITH IT! **

**Please Visit the link below that takes you to my new story. I would greatly appreciate it if you took the time to read and review. If you review for me, I promise I will read your story and also review. **

**PLEASE! I am begging you!**

I have no idea why the link will not work, but it isn't so, my account name is Kywardbbyx21. THANK YOU!

.net/s/6068445/4/Rebuilding_a_Promise


End file.
